


All I want for Christmas is both of you

by LinaLuthor



Series: Christmas in Fódlan [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Party, Christmas Presents, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Multi, Polyamory, Secret Santa, art company, company shenanigans, exploring the past and healing, listen Dorothea deserves all the girls and to hold hands, some alcohol from time to time, they get a tad tipsy but it's fine uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 50,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28286640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinaLuthor/pseuds/LinaLuthor
Summary: Dorothea has been living in Garreg Mach and working for the esteemed Seiros Art Company for about three years, her move from Enbarr a necessary evil to break away from too many things that hurt her in the last.This year however, the company decides to throw more than just a dinner to celebrate, also going for a... pARTy and a secret santa (secret Seiros actually). An error on their part makes Dorothea wonder if she can't use the occasion to get closer to the two women she has had a crush on for a while.
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Constance von Nuvelle, Dorothea Arnault/Edelgard von Hresvelg, Dorothea Arnault/Edelgard von Hresvelg/Constance von Nuvelle, Edelgard von Hresvelg/Constance von Nuvelle
Series: Christmas in Fódlan [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2072001
Comments: 16
Kudos: 15





	1. The Seiros Art Company (or RheART)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [writingwithmolls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingwithmolls/gifts).



Everyone had frowned when they read the email that Rhea Nabatea, their aloof CEO, sent them in the beginning of the workday, one that had asked them to go to the amphitheater on the second floor after their shifts were over. There was no mention as to why they were being called like that - and it did seem like many, if not all departments had been requested to attend as well, but there were groans of disapproval at the idea of staying extra hours on a Thursday, no less.

So when Dorothea sent the last email of the day to an artist that had yet to return her first one, which was sent last week, she clocked out and got her purse, stretching on her long black blazer and burgundy pants, dark high heel shoes and white shirt, cringing to herself when her back popped. As much as dealing with clients in person was a little bit annoying, it was surely better than staying in the office all day, sitting on the long, rectangular desk she shared with Caspar and Linhardt to her left, then Sylvain, Annette and Hilda in front.

“Ugh I’m so tired, I want to go home,” Hilda whined as she did the same, her entire pink outfit standing out against the silvers and greens of the room. 

“We have that… whatever it is with the CEO though,” Annette reminded them, wishing she hadn’t when that was received with a mixture of dirty stares and groans. “I mean, maybe it’s not just another meeting since there’ll be one tomorrow right?”

“Yeah, the annual finance report or whatever,” Linhardt shrugged, yawning then as he had done the entire day. Dorothea had lost count of all the times she had had to research something or another about astronomy or technology (usually fake news worked best), in order to comment on it and wake him up. 

“Hoa already?! It seems like yesterday when we had one too,” Caspar jumped from foot to foot, wishing to get away so he could call it a day and go for his run… on the way home.

“This year did fly by,” Dorothea agreed as they finally paraded through the wide room, nodding at others who rose from similar tables and lined up beside them on the way to the grand, silver elevator that stood on the other side of their room. They were glad that the company had invested in better, white lamps since it was already dark outside. The sun always started setting at around 4pm so close to winter and the end of the year.

There was already a line forming when they got to the lobby outside of their big office, the only room on the floor since their department was indeed the one with most people. Everyone looked tired and worn out as the end of the week approached, their darkened and impatient expressions a contrast to the black polished marble floor with small dragon designs in white. In the end it took them around three minutes to board the elevator and another five to descend to the second floor - with Dorothea wondering why Rhea, in full control of her mental capacities, had asked literally _everyone_ to go to one place at the same time. Had she no idea how many people worked at the stupidly tall building to begin with?

The amphitheater was at least big enough for everyone, with plush velvet seats that almost invited some of them to fall asleep. Caspar had already claimed a seat to himself in the center of the room, as he had taken the stairs instead of waiting for a full elevator, and motioned for his coworkers to join him by yelling and waving at them.

Dorothea did her best to go there while pretending to not know the guy, especially when his antics had called the attention of both the finance and the curation departments as well. 

And hell if she wouldn’t rather remain on more than good terms with some people from those two sections too. 

“Oh jolly, I get to sleep in a different place this evening,” Linhardt said once he took a seat beside the blue-haired guy, immediately closing his eyes and almost making Dorothea trip over his feet since he failed to move them out of the way.

“Jeez Lin, watch out, I’ll be the first to put you to sleep once the prez shows up.” The remark was met with an eye roll, but at least he folded his knees and allowed her easier passage. 

She was the one to almost nod off beside him while people came in slowly, as it was expected given the size of Seiros Art Co., or RheART, the way it was called whenever the CEO wasn’t there to listen. The sound of expensive shoes and boots on the polished floors, their whispered conversations and speculations on what exactly was happening were a background noise that made Dorothea relax after a day dealing with buyers, sellers and potential sellers through the phone and email. 

It got to the point that her eyes did close and she missed it when Rhea herself showed up on the stage, looking even more regal in a white suit that had embroidered details in green with the company logo on the left pocket, the silver shoes that complimented it well. Her long, wavy green hair flowed loosely over her shoulder, somehow making it seem as if she had freshly stepped out of the hairdresser. The way the stage lights fell over her, gold against all that white and green, just made her even more imposing. 

Dorothea nearly jumped on her seat once the woman spoke into the microphone she carried, her green eyes taking in the audience in front of her with a small, practiced smile. 

“Good evening, associates of the Seiros Art Company. I am very thankful for your presence here today after another day of good work for our esteemed institution.”

“As if we ever had a chance about it,” Sylvain snorted, crossing his arms behind his head and his legs at the ankle. Something about his demeanor irked Dorothea and not for the first time, especially when he turned to look at her and winked. 

Luckily that wasn’t followed up by one of his many invitations for dinner, coffee, a movie, some drinks or whatever. Apparently some people hadn’t been brought up to actually interpret a “no”. Though Annette was the first to smack him anyways, even more so when he tried to ask Dorothea out for the billionth time.

“Be at ease, as this meeting is not work related at all. Rather, I would like to announce that this year the corporation has prepared some surprises for you.” Rhea stopped, as if trying to build up momentum or hype for people that would rather take their cars, trains and buses home instead of being there. Dorothea didn’t envy her position right then. “Aside from the usual end of the year dinner that we always host, the Garreg Mach Renaissance has also lent us their ballroom, allowing us to have the first Seiros Art Ball in the history of the company.”

There were some murmurs after that, but mostly snickers, groans and startled gasps as pamphlets began falling from the ceiling and surrounded them with small, white and green papers. One fell right over Linhardt’s eyes, as he had leaned his head against the seat and was sound asleep the moment he sat there - not even that was able to wake him up.

Dorothea took one and shook her head at how flashy it was, how expensive the paper looked and felt like. Yet for the life of her she couldn’t understand how the slogan in it had been approved, what with the way three tones of green were used to make the sentence “A pARTy worthy of being called art” around the company symbol, the background to it a tone of silver that made the ART stand out. 

“For an art company, we surely don’t have the best marketing department - or manager,” Hilda huffed, internally longing for the position she had lost some years ago and tried transferring every time there was a spot open.

“Tell me about it,” Dorothea agreed, taking note of the date and time they would be expected to show up in expensive, stupid garments while pretending to love everyone in that place. 

As if the dumb dinner they always had wasn’t enough of an opportunity for them to keep up appearances - and for a new argument to emerge between the finance and the marketing departments, all veiled as jabs and small mocking comments aimed at each other. It had gotten to the point that Dorothea wouldn’t consider her year done with if that didn’t happen anyways.

“And as another way to show you gratitude for your hard work - and in order to promote good relationships between this huge family that is Seiros Co, the final surprise that the board of directors has for you is that we shall also have our first Secret Seiros.” Her smile was dazzling and proud, as if the idea was an amazing one that deserved claps and cheers. 

It didn’t and everyone except for the board seemed to know that, to the point that they only did applaud because Rhea stopped talking and almost shot them a dirty glare. Luckily Seteth and Flayn (two out of four directors) started praising her, quelling her anger on the spot before everyone else picked up on it.

Rhea went on to explain budgets, that the gifts would be exchanged on the day of the pARTy and the person would have to go on a stage to announce who they had gotten. The worst part, the one which almost made everyone riot right then and there, happened when she said how names would be drawn, aka the most excruciating, slowest way possible for a company that used ok technology all around, even in departments that needed it the least.

They were to form the longest line in existence, get to Rhea and pick up a piece of paper from her hand. One by one. On a Thursday night when everyone had many better things to do that stand around waiting for their time to get a name from the boss, to take part in a process most of them didn’t even want to consider. 

“What is she scheming?” The voice got Dorothea’s attention as she - and everyone else - stood in said line that started outside the amphitheater and went all the way upstairs, probably until the third floor. 

She turned and couldn’t help beaming at the one who had said that, the small woman with silky silver hair who wore a red suit and skirt, black stockings making a beautiful contrast to that. The man standing beside her, tall, lanky ad dressed in the blackest attire one could ever find also huffed and shook his head, adding something in a whisper that made the short woman grunt in agreement. 

Dorothea watched the two for a while, how they were as against all of that as she was, wishing she was closer so she could talk to them - or more specifically, to _her._ Unfortunately they were really far apart in the line and soon the other woman would grab her piece of paper before going away; it had been eons since the two of them had talked, but oh well, apparently that wouldn’t be the day either. 

It was impossible not to notice how the woman gave Rhea a curt, not completely polite nod before taking the offered paper and gracefully walking out of the stage, then away from the room as fast as she could without being rude. Soon her friend followed and then Dorothea after another ten minutes, ten long, boring minutes in which Linhardt used her shoulder as a pillow and she kept looking away from Sylvain and his mad flirting as well (at least someone was happy about being in a long line).

They had been told not to open the paper until they were at home, as Rhea didn’t want anything giving away their first impressions of it. Which was fair, as fair as anything about that whole ordeal was, all things considered. So Dorothea simply paraded through the stage, recalling other, much happier occasions in which she had been on one, beamed at Rhea while imagining they were two characters in a play and took hers with a flourish before sashaying out of the place and out of the room at last.

When she got to the door however, she stopped and stared at whose turn it was to ascend the stage, smiling again at the tall blonde woman with a light pink and blue dress flowing to her feet, someone who she hadn’t also seen for the longest time.

Who knew, Dorothea thought as the night air in Garreg Mach city reached her cheeks, grounding her with its cold caress after that entire business and how far afield she had been for the whole day. Maybe something good could come out of that cringy party (eh, pARTy) after all. 

* * *

Dorothea didn’t like to go home straight from work. Although the office could sometimes become a silent one as coworkers did most of their talking through messages and the likes, at least she had five other people with her on the table to tease, to send stupid memes to or to pester, depending on what the mood for the day was. That was why she did her best to actually get into a bus that took her around the city before stopping by her neighborhood, even though there was a different bus line that would pretty much deliver her to her door if she were to use it.

But then, it still felt like a dream that she was in Garreg Mach city, the place to be when one wanted more job opportunities and second only to Derdriu when it came to occupations in the arts. And sure, she had never really thought about being an art dealer before, but it surely was better than her first work as a waitress back in Enbarr. Or… the time that followed it, when she tried being an actress and songstress at the Mittelfrank.

She had been in Garreg Mach for what, three years already? Even so the sights were always a delight to be seen on the back of a not-so-crowded bus in the early evening, the yellow and white street lights illuminating sprawling, tall edifices that reached for the skies, all towers in silver, grey, white, black or the occasional mirrored building like the one that belonged to Seiros Art Company - all thirty-something floors of it. There were some stores on both sides of the street, the tents mostly green, goods sometimes displayed on small shelves beside the door. 

The one thing she missed, a difference between Garreg Mach and Enbarr, were plazas with historical monuments and plants. Granted, there was a big one downtown, which was also considered the initial point of the entire city and, as far as legend goes, used to be a cathedral that got teared down in wars that had been lost to history. Even so, the capital of Adrestia had had many more of those, with marble fountains and sculptures depicting epic battles between humans and dragons, or humans and strange creatures that looked to be from somewhere else.

Thinking of her homeland was enough to make her a little homesick, so once the bus reached its final stop Dorothea passed by a restaurant to order some dinner before going home, a nice Adrestian one that had the best cakes for dessert as well as a killer pasta that she loved. She waited for a rather long while, hanging around the restaurant lobby with its pristine white floor, the walls decorated by all the flags the country had used throughout its history as well as national symbols. The entire experience was worth it regardless of how long it took - she did love history and the food anyways, the ambience enough to make her think she was a few steps away from being home once more.

To being close to so many things that had both uplifted and harmed her in the past.

However, once her eyes were bored of wandering around the decor, the tables beyond the entrance desk where couples, families and friends enjoyed a nice meal together, she remembered the piece of paper she had gotten from Rhea, the one she had placed in the pocket of her coat. Filled with a new curiosity and the wish to start either thinking about or looking for a gift, she fished it out and -

And had a moment to frown when she realized that there wasn’t just one neatly folded square of paper with Rhea’s neat calligraphy on it, but two. The second one had gotten stuck with the first and since the CEO had been trying her best to get those sorted at maximum speed, she probably missed that little fact. 

Should she talk about that the next morning, or send a message to the Rhea about it? It was such a minor deal, though there was also the chance someone hadn’t gotten a secret Seiros of their own. But if that was the case, wouldn’t someone have said something about it already? 

There was no way Rhea was still handling papers at 8pm, was there? Well, the line had been big but surely not _that_ big.

Yet her mobile had stayed dead the entire time she was on her bus trip and funny enough, she didn’t really feel like rectifying the mistake right then and there. After a shrug, she ended up unfolding both at once and smiling as soon as she saw the names. 

The first, etched in green like pretty much every handwritten thing that the CEO did, was _Edelgard von Hresvelg, financial analyst._ And as if that wasn’t good enough to make Dorothea smile, the second one read _Constance von Nuvelle, art curator._

If Dorothea hadn’t been in public, she would have swirled around and jumped a little, too excited by the two names that had been given to her. If she had ever thought about complaining or setting things right, the wish was quelled once she saw what lady Luck had brought her. Since that was also the moment in which her food arrived, she simply placed the squares back in her pocket with care, thanked the kind waiter and stepped outside into a much more crowded city than before. 

She was beaming all the way back home, humming to herself due to that thought alone and all the implications that keeping both pieces of paper would bring her. Funny enough, it wasn’t the first time that Thea and the other two had happened to be brought together by chance in a way or another. She wasn’t even talking about them working together on projects and new acquisitions, which they did from time to time, but since Edie was pretty much _the_ analyst and Con was the most respected curator in all of the company - or maybe in all of Fódlan really - it was a bit rare for her to be put on a team with them. It did happen, at least once a year since apparently Dorothea was respected as an art dealer as well, but even so.

No, their first meeting wasn’t even at the workplace - though in a way it actually was work-related, but that part would come later. As Dorothea rounded a corner and got into her street, she absentmindedly saluted a noisy neighbour that lived in the only house between her building and a taller one to it's right, recalling how she, Edelgard and Constance had met in a café, _the_ best café on that side of Garreg Mach. 

It had been an overcast day, one that had seen the three of them jittery and nervous, excited to get done with their mornings and cast the issue aside anyways. That, and the fact that at some point it had started raining and they had arrived too soon at the Seiros Building, meant that they had huddled inside the Nabateans Café, which was pretty much across the avenue from the place where they would be interviewed for their respective positions. 

Edelgard had already been there when Dorothea arrived, the smaller woman neatly dressed in one of her many suits - also burgundy that time, Thea thought, the color making a nice contrast to her hair and lilac eyes. She had been sitting on the counter which stood to the right of the room, but her motions were too fast and every three seconds or so she had kept looking not at the entrance, but beyond it, to the building itself. 

Anxiety had a way of letting people recognize each other, as their emotions ebbed and flowed from and around them in currents that were too noticeable for those who knew how to read that. That was why Dorothea had needed less than two seconds to understand what was going on, then order some tea of her own before asking Edelgard if the seat beside hers was taken. 

The startled woman had had half a mind to deny it, or so it seemed, but something about Dorothea’s demeanor, the way she clutched the cup too close to herself and how tight her grip on the purse was also alerted her that they were probably on the same boat. 

Both had just hoped that they weren’t each other’s competition, then relaxed once they found out after a few questions that they weren’t. Pretty much the same had happened when a smiling, wide-eyed Constance had come in and ordered some coffee for herself as well, then gotten a seat beside Dorothea after waiting for the beverage to be made while dancing on the spot.

There had been no denying that she was anxious too, so she fell right along with their conversation about applying to the biggest, most important art company in all of Fódlan, what their experience with art had been and if they had gotten any perspective on how their interviews would be like. 

They had ended up ordering more things, shared pastries and wished each other luck, speaking a bit about themselves as well until the time came for them to leave and face the challenge in front of them. They had done so together, checking in at the building that would soon be their next workplace side by side, then finally saying goodbye once they got to the elevators. 

After that it had been a delight to learn that the three of them had been hired into their respective fields. In the beginning they had hung out together for a while, meeting before and after work, going for coffee at the Nabateans, complaining about their bosses and the CEO when the occasion called for it. But once they got better roles in the company and started climbing the corporate ladder there was no more time for anything other than warm smiles and nods whenever they met on the hallways, or some small talk on the few times they were placed together on teams to work with new clients or new strategies to attract both buyers and sellers. They did message each other often, but at least for Dorothea that wasn’t the same thing as talking face to face - especially since the two took forever to answer messages given how hectic work could be, even more so at the end of the year. 

Once the lift arrived on Dorothea’s floor and she got out, a small beam on her face at the memories of that first morning, of all they had shared and how talking to each other had ended up making all three a lot more relaxed, she noticed how much she craved to have something like that again.

Sure, the employees had been told to not give any hints at all about who their secret Seiros would be, which was more than fair. But how bad would it be if she used that opportunity to bond with those two women again? 

For the first time in a rather long while she wasn’t that sad about being home, as the peace and quiet allowed her to outline her plan of action for the next week or so. And it surely went way beyond buying them gifts and getting herself a nice dress or two to attend those stupid festivities the company had pretty much forced them into going. 

Would those really be that bad if she had something like her plan in mind?


	2. Meeting cute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The annual meeting between the three most important departments in Seiros Company goes crazy when not only Rhea antagonizes Edelgard as always, but Dorothea and Constance also decide it's a good opportunity to praise the financial analyst.
> 
> They're more than happy to continue that once the company dinner starts.

The next morning saw Dorothea eagerly waking up before her alarm could go off, something that probably happened once every few months and definitely did occur mostly in the end of the year too. As she rose instead of turning around and getting the half an hour of sleep she still could, she chuckled to herself and made her bed, humming and wondering if she could be even more obvious or foolish.

She didn’t need anyone to tell her that the reason behind her being so early on those days was because her dearest Edelgard and Constance would be there - and she would get to spend some time with them, even if in that particular occasion she’d be restricted to simply watching Edie doing a presentation on something that would never capture her attention to begin with.

Granted, Edelgard could be talking about Dorothea's favorite subject ever and she would have trouble staying focused on the issue instead of on the woman in front of her, but even so.

The sigh that escaped her lips was as much one of reproach for herself as one of admiration for both of the women she would have to gift for secret Seiros. The thought made her stop and stare at the half-made bed, the crimson duvet with small black eagles etched on it almost falling from her grasp as she wondered, not for the first time after seeing both names, what she should get them to begin with. 

Sure, most companies used wishlists, which made everyone’s lives a thousand times easier when one didn’t know the first thing about the person they had gotten. But wouldn’t that be like cheating in some way? She wanted to surprise them, to let them know how much that first meeting in the Nabateans Café and all the times they had talked afterwards had meant to her.

How much she looked forward to being able to work with them even if it were on silly things or bigger projects.

Opening the window, Dorothea groaned at the snow that had apparently fallen all over Garreg Mach, covering the streets and buildings around her with a thin white layer which reflected the sunlight. She lived downtown, surrounded by edifices that tried reaching for the heavens and above if they could, so her view of the sky and the mountains that she loved was obscured by all the greys and blacks, the windows that allowed a peek into the lives that were played behind them, or behind closed curtains that were opened as the day began. 

Funny how she could almost hear the groans of distress in many of her neighbours’ faces when they looked outside and shook their heads in disdain. What an amazing start to a Friday morning.

Hers, though. Hers would definitely get better the moment she got to work, as comical as that might sound. 

She stepped away from the window, careful to not fall back on the bed that was positioned right behind her, and looked at the ivory wardrobe to her left. It had three racks and took up the entire wall; it was part of her pride and joy since it had a bit of her story told by the different clothing styles that it stored.

Shoes, boots, sandals and flip flops lined the lower shelves. The most extravagant ones were kept on the leftmost portion of it since it was there that some of her costumes were stored. Everything from long, glossy dresses to pants, vests and even a fluffy cat onesie went there, calling back to those long, distant years in which she had both taken drama lessons and pursued an acting career before her father said that no daughter of his would waste her life as an actress. 

The center portion was filled with suits, formal gowns, elegant trousers and shirts that she usually wore to work, the footwear to match underneath it. She paused at that section right then, wondering how she could make an impression on the two women she would see today - and later that night in the corporate dinner, but she’d fret about it when she came home later anyways.

After careful consideration and recalling what she had worn the last time her, Constance and Edelgard were placed together on a team, she chose sleek, white pleat front pants and a royal blue, buttoned up shirt with sleeves that ended a little over her elbows. The selected shoes were simple, with a round design and medium-sized heels for comfort. 

Even so she cast a forlorn glance to the last section of her wardrobe, wondering if she would be able to spend the entire weekend in loose t-shirts and fleece pajama pants, though she longed for summer to return so she could sleep without much in the way of clothes anyways. 

She changed as fast as she could since the room was cold, then looked at the full body mirror beside the room door, in front of shelves filled to the brim with books on art, play scripts she had kept from her theater days and the queer novels she had collected over the years - again, to her father’s disgust, but the man hadn’t visited ever since she got what he considered an actual job and it was better that way too.

Although the woman who stared back at her looked a lot better than she had when her father had been around, pestering her over everything under the sun, it didn’t mean that she was satisfied with the vision, to say the least. Yes, she had been told she was beautiful by countless people, from possible partners to movie and theater directors. Yes, someone had wrote an entire article about that once she starred as the antagonist in a play about the fall of Enbarr and so on.

But she would actually open the most expensive champagne she could get her hands on the day she agreed with those outside visions of herself.

Sighing in resignation, she adjusted the collar of her shirt, which was beige just like the end of the sleeves and made a nice contrast with the royal blue, and wished that it was enough. That she would see herself as enough someday.

Someday was not that day, as it often wasn’t when she was faced with the prospect of seeing people that she really liked, or that she really hoped they liked her too. It was always a bittersweet feeling, the anticipation of meeting both women mixing with the fear of being judged by them. As she left the bedroom and navigated her apartment still in the dark, the small hallway with one door to the bathroom on the right and another to the spare room that she used as an office to the left, she told herself that yet again, things would be fine.

It wasn’t as if she were going to be the one conducting the presentation to begin with, but for some reason she had a feeling she would be more at ease if that were the case. 

The living room and dining room greeted her with some light and a cold wind, as the sun was about to rise and she realized she had forgotten the heavy red drapes open once again. The sliding doors leading to the small balcony where she half tried, half failed to grow plants were also open and she vaguely remembered standing outside last night, a cup of wine in her hands, musing over the year that had gone by and everything that had happened in it.

The same wine cup had been left on the arm of the big black couch in front of the TV set she barely used and as she stepped to retrieve it, she realized the snowy, plush rug underneath her still bare feet had been stained. She shook her head in annoyance, wondering why she had done that to herself on a Thursday night no less - and finally understanding why her head had been pounding ever since she opened her eyes too.

But then, the end of the year had always been a nostalgic time for her. Moving away from home, escaping her father’s claws and standing on her own two feet so she no longer owned him anything, hadn’t changed that sensation or at least so it seemed. 

It would be fine. She would be fine, as she had been all those years ago. She had survived the worst of her days and knew things were a lot better then. That she should be looking towards the future with bright eyes instead of analyzing a past that no longer existed. Sometimes that was just a lot tougher to do, especially in a portion of the year in which everyone was supposed to be merry, to smile, laugh and look for the best.

How many years of her life she had spent hating those things, then plasting a fake smile on her lips so things wouldn’t get worse, she didn’t really know.

Dorothea shook her head and returned to the present once her phone finally rang and told her it was time to start the day. She silenced the alarm while passing in front of the small, circular glass table with the dying roses over it, the non-descript, white table towel underneath the glass vase and the light wooden chairs around it, three of each going unused since she barely had any visitors and preferred to go out anyways. That wasn’t the time to mope, not when she was going to see those two women and have a great time in a stupid meeting.

Calling to mind an image of Edelgard and Constance in their best suits, or the dresses that the latter preferred, she hastily washed the dirty cup in the sink, turned around on her small, narrow kitchen and picked up an apple from the circular, rainbow-colored bowl she kept over the counter beside the white fridge. She had half a mind to reach to the cabinets over the sink and have a decent breakfast since she had the time to do so, but her stomach churned in protest at the thought of actual food, courtesy of her indulging in a little too much wine for a broody Thursday night.

In the end she opened the cupboards on the right wall of her completely white kitchen, from tiles to walls and furniture, and got some medicine for the headache that was threatening to make her life miserable for the entire day, then took it with as much water as her body asked her to get. 

A few minutes later and she was ready to leave, wondering if she could walk a little (and ice skate a lot in those streets), then maybe work up an appetite on her way to the company. As she turned around to make sure everything was set, all the windows were decidedly closed this time and no light was left on by mistake, she smirked at how many people would probably think that was a sorry excuse of a morning. 

For Dorothea Arnault, who liked the festivities but not the obligation to be festive and happy all the damn time, it was just another day in her least favorite time of the year.

* * *

“While a first, cursory look may make it seem as if Seiros Art had decreasing sales when compared to the last five years, such a conclusion would ignore the absolute figures and only focus on the relative ones, which are -”

Dorothea kept in a sigh, but wasn’t able to do the same to the yawn that did leave her parted lips. They had been at it for the last thirty minutes, but as it always happened her attention had already started wandering and would only continue to do so as the meeting progressed.

Blame those soft, plushy light blue chairs her and around thirty other people were sitting on, how comfortable they seemed to be and how they invited one to simply relax and take a nap if the boss wasn’t looking. Not that that would ever be a possibility since the boss of all bosses was there as well, in her staple green and silver dress, hair falling over her shoulders, arms crossed as she looked partially at the woman who was giving the presentation, partially at the graphs being shown on the majestic white screen and mostly at her own laptop. 

Most people would take that as an indication that they should hurry up, that Rhea wasn’t impressed and probably two seconds away from telling them to cut to the chase. But Edelgard von Hresvelg wasn’t most people and she had already grown used to getting that type of comment or attitude from the CEO. 

Not that Dorothea was counting the minutes - or that she minded, since it was always a pleasure to spend more time in the silver-haired woman’s presence - though it did seem that those little meetings got longer and longer at every passing year. And that Edelgard beamed while apologizing for the delay, whenever Rhea did tell her to hurry up, as she had more important things to do than - 

“While I do appreciate your eye for details and uh… more than incredible explanation of economics for dummies, I would greatly enjoy it if you were more objective, von Hresvelg. I do have a lunch meeting for a possible merge with a smaller company in a few hours and the last thing I want is to be late because the financial analyst couldn’t stop talking.”

Ah, there it was. The year was indeed almost over and that was just one of the many small confirmations that Dorothea had needed in order to make sure she wasn’t only dreaming about it. Again, the look Edelgard gave the director while mumbling an apology was anything but apologetic - there was a nice smirk on her lips, one that made her lilac eyes even more vibrant, a nice addition to the deep violet suit and silver tie that she had chosen to wear on that day.

One that really marked the form of her legs, of her toned arms and made Dorothea have another excuse to not listen to that ramble other than how beautiful Edelgard's voice was.

The room seemed to agree with her, as all eyes were on the woman instead of on the presentation or the laptops that were reserved to that conference room, a wide, circular one with windows lining each and every wall, light blue carpets and a round mahogany table with cake and water in the middle of it, piles of paper beside its occupants and the accursed notebooks that they were supposed to be focused on.

She had taken a seat on the opposite side of the screen, the space usually occupied by the art dealers anyways, regretting that it also meant she was too far away from Edelgard. The only perk was that not only she had a very good view of Garreg Mach and its insane skyscrapers on that side of the city, but also of the other two departments - and a certain curator by the name of Constance von Nuvelle, that looked enraptured with the data and the explanation.

Constance had even smiled in support at Edelgard’s fake apology, then returned to her nodding once Edie had simply moved on and kept to her usual pacing and explaining, again a staple of those meetings. Her blonde hair was even shinier on that morning, Dorothea noted, or maybe it was just the way the room’s white light fell over it - or the remnants of her hangover making her exaggerate things as well, always a possibility. Since she was sitting sideways, closest to the window with the other few curators in her department (including Ferdinand von Aegir, who was currently competing with Con on all the nodding), Dorothea could watch her bright blue eyes and the way they smiled at Edelgard whenever their gazes met.

Thea had also seen how they had smiled at Edie when the three of them got into the conference room half an hour ago, how they had subtly appraised her while Dorothea had done the same to Constance, taking in the long, loose magenta dress that hugged her body, the high heeled boots and the flimsy blue shawl thrown over her shoulders and around her neck in a stylish knot. A shame that Rhea had shown up behind them just then, almost physically ushering the three into the place so the meeting could start. Dorothea had had half a mind to compliment her on more than just her amazing work as a curator, the best curator the company had ever had.

As if reading her mind, Constance turned and stared at her, beaming while her hand played with a few strands of her blonde hair. Thea could only smile back, her mind wandering and trying to decide on what she could give as a gift to that amazing woman. When both of them turned to look at Edelgard again, Dorotgea realized she would be the one to get both of the most talented women in the company a secret Seiros gift. 

She was so screwed, but she loved the idea way too much to actually tell anyone she had been granted not one, but two pieces of paper the day before. Bless Rhea, sometimes she could do something more than just appear nonchalant and demanding all the time.

Though calling the event the Seiros pARTy was still something unforgiving in Dorothea’s opinion.

“The finance department has conversed extensively on how to keep our business deals as high as they have been this year, then on how to expand, advertise our name and our brand some more in order to achieve better gains come next year,” Edelgard went on, her lilac irises gently passing from Constance to Dorothea instead of lingering on Rhea or any of the others, as it seemed that only her distant friends were really paying attention as always. “And the most plausible solution, one that we shall have to work with the dealers, is to reach out a hand to the so-called indie artists, to capitalize on their view of what art is as well as perhaps stepping into the digital era.

“There are many artists whose works are mostly digital nowadays, something that should not devalue their effort or the results of their labor.” She pointed back to the slide presentation and several images of lineart, intricate colored pieces and anatomic studies flashed in succession, making Constance edge her chair closer to the table in quiet appreciation. “Although Seiros Co. is mostly known for auditioning more traditional means of art, we propose the exploration of the digital area and its thriving market for artists that keep themselves to social media and apps.”

There was silence for about three seconds as everyone considered the idea, then the room was taken by several whispered conversations between people of the same department. Some were very enthusiastic about it, especially Linhardt and his love for electronics and Hilda, who would rather message someone in order to close a deal than have to walk all the way to a studio or another to do the same thing. 

“That is all?” Rhea inquired, visibly stifling a yawn. “While I do understand the financial department’s position, I would like to emphasize your own words, Hresvelg, and reiterate that the Seiros Art Company is indeed a place for the fine arts, for paintings, sculptures and objects that have been designed to occupy a place in the real world. Not for bytes and silly images on a computer screen. Yes, I do think it would be interesting to expand and gather more of the so-called indie artists, but perhaps our approach should be to convince them to do art the… palpable way.”

There was a second of tension when many people had thought she was about to say “the proper way”, with everyone sighing in relief as it wasn’t the case. Though it had seemed the intention was there anyways.

“I beg to differ, director Rhea,” Constance spoke up, a first since she simply tended to breeze through those meetings and keep her eyes on Edelgard, then beam at her and Dorothea once it was over, inviting them for coffee and tea afterwards. “Digital art has indeed been experiencing substantial growth. One that should not be ignored as most, if not all, means of entertainment and self-expression are transitioning into the screens we carry in our pockets and purses. And the fact that it has been doing so does not correlate to a loss in talent or mastery in technique. Edelgard - miss von Hresvelg - could you perchance show us that incredible painting of a palace again, please?”

The beam on Edelgard’s face was a mixture of surprise and relief. She had known that topic would more than likely get a lot of critiques from the uptight CEO and more vanilla members of the company. She had never expected the curator to come to her rescue though, and was more than happy to comply and get lost in Constance’s detailed description of how the lighting in the image reminded her of this or that style, then the colors used and the way there was a somber air to it all were definitely hallmarks of another school of painting that had been famous around the last century.

All in all, that intervention seemed to irk Rhea even more, to the point that she ended up cutting Constance short with a small remark about how absurd it would be to sell digital art - and how the dealers would even work with something that wasn't touchable. That was exactly the moment in which Dorothea saw her chance to step in.

“That is actually very simple, simpler and less costly than us having to go all the way to the artist’s place and talking them through the process of selling, having them sign printed documents - then have to return there a few days later because they have lost their copies and want to read the small letters with more attention.” That made the entire room chuckle; they knew that was exactly how some of their favorite clients were. “And then do the same with buyers.

“Also, if we keep both documents and auditions on a virtual format, that would further reduce our expenses and we’d get better income from those operations as well,” Dorothea concluded, more than glad to look away from an unimpressed Rhea and into a grateful, relaxed Edelgard. “Well, I can’t speak for all of the dealers but it does seem like an amazing idea. As amazing as you are,” she added with a wink, making the smaller woman blush on the spot while some, if not all of the attendees laughed.

“And I can only corroborate on miss Arnault’s considerations upon it - plus her very accurate description of the financial analyst as well,” Constance added with a smirk, chuckling to herself when that made Edelgard blush even more, then start shifting her weight from foot to foot in a sign of discomfort. “Oh, do not act like that. Real talent and perception deserve to be appreciated.”

“You deserve to be appreciated for the great ideas, and the way you explain things so no one gets lost as well. Your words are a delight to the ears,” Thea went on, happy that she and Constance seemed to be on the same page.

“And you are always a delight to the eyes as well, but then I do think the obvious does not need to be stated so blatantly. Or maybe it should if that is the reaction we would always get,” the curator added, winking when she saw Edelgard completely caving under that attention and the praise she had never thought she would get in a stupid meeting like that.

For the first time in years it hadn’t been about Rhea slandering down new ideas from all departments and only congratulating everyone for the sales, while telling them to do better the next year. It was actually three of the most important sections of the company coming together - in an interesting way too - to make sure they were being heard.

And making sure their favorite financial analyst knew she was appreciated in many, many ways.

“I advise you to keep personal opinions out of this strictly professional encounter, if you please,” the CEO said after clearing her throat, a gesture that made everyone shut up and look towards her. Fun was indeed over, as her green eyes were narrowed in a mixture of impatience and anger. It had been the first time she had been talked back like that to begin with. “This proposition will be promptly discarded, as it does not align with the vision of the company like I stated before.” She rose on unsteady feet, an uncommon occurrence in the entire time she had been there. “Now if that is all, I believe I have more important things to do than listening to something that has gone astray from the beginning.”

No one objected to her going away, as they would rather be left alone in the conference room to work more proposals or details between themselves than having to spend another minute in the director’s company. Rhea huffed as she did walk out without a word to Edelgard or the others, eyes glued to her phone and her next appointment before she closed the door behind her with a loud thud.

“Jeez, what’s with her today?” Hilda complained with a shiver, looking around at the silent, taken aback employees. “Maybe she dew someone she didn’t like for secret Seiros or something but damn.”

Nervous laughter and some nods followed that, the room slowly returning to a more carefree mode. People started talking between themselves since they had the rest of the morning free to work through some sort of report or ideas on how to make things better on the company.

Which was something tough to do since the option of removing Rhea as CEO wasn't really an option, unfortunate as it was. 

“I hope you do not let that woman intimidate or demean you,” Constance said after getting to her feet and walking over to a stiff Edelgard, who had stood still beside her (unfinished) presentation after Rhea had left. “Every year that we have been here I wonder why she is still in that position, to be quite honest with you.”

The words startled her, but at last she turned to acknowledge the curator and her blush deepened once she recalled what had been said. “I - I agree that she isn’t the best person to be a director and her mannerisms are just the worst.” She took a deep breath, trying to get her heartbeat under control. “But - but you and Dorothea are -”

“Just telling the truth?” Dorothea added as she approached both of them, hands leaning on the circular table to support herself. There was a wide smile on her face and she couldn’t help but notice that it had shown up by the simple fact that she was close to both of them. “Because yeah, you’re amazing and stunning, your explanations are sound and ugh, I don’t know how you do this every year, Edie. In so much style and while looking gorgeous too."

Edelgard’s immediate response was to groan, hide her face on both of her hands and sigh, unsure of what to do or how to answer to something like that. 

“She is completely right as well,” Constance agreed, placing one hand on Edelgard’s shoulder and caressing her the slightest, though that made her flinch and edge away even more. “The grace with which you deliver these speeches each and every year never ceases to amaze me.”

“Can you please stop with that? What has gotten into you today?” Edelgard protested at last, frowning as they laughed at her reaction. “Though it is nice to see you, it has been too long since we got together after all.”

“It really has been too long,” Dorothea said with a smile, still chuckling at her outraged response. “We should go and get some coffee or whatever one of these days.”

“One of these days? Why not today, right now? I am decidedly famished and could use some lunch in a few minutes, all this talk of figures and overthrowing the powers that be has made me work an appetite,” Constance agreed. “We can work through some sort of proposition while eating as well. Unless you have appointments already, which would be expected for gorgeous ladies such as you.” 

The way that she winked at both Edelgard and Dorothea made the former blush and look away again, whereas the latter felt a rush of warmth course through her entire body and pool in her heart, making it thud in a way it hadn’t for a long, long while.

She couldn’t let Constance beat her in that little game, though “Who am I to say not to spending more time with amazing, lovely ladies?” She beamed, rested her gaze on a flustered Edelgard who had been reduced to shaking her head and glancing down at the floor.

“The two of you will be the death of me. It’s a blessing we don’t work together all the time, or else focusing would be near impossible,” the smaller woman said, though there was a smile on her lips regardless of that accusation. “But yes I… I would also love to have some lunch with both of you amaz- uh…both of you.”

Dorothea instantly cooed, draping an arm over Edelgard’s shoulder when those words had been enough to make her get flustered again. “You’ll get there one day, Edie, I’m rooting for you.”

They decidedly did more laughing and catching up with each other’s lives than actually work on any sort of project that Rhea would find interesting, but it was surely worth it as a break from their usual routine spent in front of a computer, talking to customers and analyzing art. The same mood carried on to their shared lunch, making it a morning to remember as they pretty much began a competition of making each other blush over pasta and dessert later on.

In the end there were sad smiles on their faces and promises to talk some more at dinner once they went back into the building and had to return to their respective floors and tables for the afternoon shift.

* * *

Dorothea, Constance and Edelgard had challenged each other to wear their best, most impressive clothes for the cursed company dinner in order to make it less cursed in any way, shape or form. At least the Garreg Mach Renaissance was decorated to the nines already, with fairy lights adorning the walls and ivory pillars scattered around the main room. 

It was wide enough to host the entire Seiros company at once and still accommodate some small groups of people here and there, as it was the case that night. The floor was done in polished marble tiles, white at most but also etched with the national symbol of Garreg Mach, a majestic silver dragon surrounding a coat of arms. Golden candelabra hung from parts of the ceiling that surrounded its vaulted portion, one that had a circular skylight in it. There were huge windows to the left and right sides of the room, where the biggest tables were and most of the high-class guests would sit, whereas the front and back walls were cream colored and sported portraits of ancient, important figures in the history of Fódlan. 

For that occasion, the place was hosting a corporate dinner while also having some friends and families that were left looking at the bigger tables and wondering how amazing it must be to work on a place like that (spoiler alert, it wasn’t, but events like that always made the company look better than it was to outsiders. It was something that Edelgard had dubbed “awful, yet effective marketing”, as she herself had been a victim of it until she met Rhea.) The entire room was dotted with tables, as many as they could fit without being uncomfortable for the guests. 

No matter how many times she had been there with the others at Seiros Co., Dorothea was always stunned at how beautiful the building was both in and outside, her admiration starting in the entrance hall that had those pillars and many garlands used as decoration here and there. Although she wasn’t a fan of having to pretend she was friends with everybody in the company and attending such events could be a bore most of the time, on that night she found herself thankful that the annual dinner was still taking place.

Especially since she had been able to get places between Edelgard and Constance and she was having a time letting them know how happy she was because of it.

“Sothis above, you two are way more beautiful than this place,” she mumbled, looking from side to side and chuckling once they both blushed. 

“Ok that is enough, Dorothea,” Edelgard huffed, as it was the second time she had said that since they had arrived. “What do you want?”

“Yes, there is no way you are just wasting your compliments on me like that - though I can completely agree with that when it comes to Edelgard,” Constance added, shot the smaller woman a smirk.

She indeed looked gorgeous in a long, loose crimson dress with a slit that went from her knees to the end of the billowing skirt. The slight makeup, a few touches of lilac eyeshadows that softened her gaze and the thin eyeliner that emphasized them, plus the golden bracelet with small black eagles on her wrist just added to how stunning she looked. No wonder the few people who had already been there the moment Edelgard arrived stopped talking and stared in awe the moment she walked in. Both Dorothea and Constance, also ravishing in their own long dresses in black and purple, had been some of those people after all.

“It’s not a waste of a compliment, dear, nor do I want anything from you,” Thea chuckled, taking a small sip from the goblet of wine in front of her.

She was starving and remembered that those events tended to take ages to start, for the food to be served as well. Her sad gaze swept over the pristine porcelain plates and silver cutlery that were still unused, poised as former etiquette required them to be in front of every single one of them on the long, rectangular table which was covered by a delicate silver cloth embroidered in green and white. It had been stupid of her to not eat something before coming, or for even thinking there would be some appetizers before the main courses were served.

So she took another gulp of wine, knowing that it was a mistake and she should be going for the water instead, but also hoping it wouldn't upset her stomach. Though maybe it was the reason why she was finding it so much easier to flirt with both women at the same time right then and there. 

What was an end of the year company dinner without some healthy flirting between coworkers, right? At least it was definitely better than the bantering they could already hear coming from the marketing and finance departments - and knew that soon enough it would turn into a full-fledged battle of wits.

“I always tell them to stop taking things so seriously,” Edelgard said, then sighed after Hubert chuckled low and said something half-threatening, half-joking to Yuri, who looked surprised and scared at that before retorting. “But I guess everyone is on edge after that stupid meeting this morning.”

“That meeting was more than unnecessary,” Constance agreed, her short blonde hair that had been styled to look extra curly that night bouncing as she nodded. “While I cannot say that the director’s position astounded me, it was still pretty imprudent of her to take such a radical stand against what is truly an important, flourishing field for the arts. I do think you should keep pursuing the argument, however - the other curators seemed eager to work with it.”

“Yeah, and I know more than one dealer who would be thrilled to reach out to artists online too, so you have our department’s support.” Dorothea shot the financial analyst a reassuring smile, 

“Thank you for that, truly,” the smaller woman beamed, caressed Dorothea’s hand for a second before she recalled something else and pulled away. “But please, for the love of everything, don’t... “ she was at a loss for words, didn’t want to actually admit she had been flirted with in the middle of a presentation - by two beautiful women who she couldn’t tear her eyes away from whenever they met, even more so on that night. “Don’t compliment me like that in front of everybody - and the CEO too. What were you thinking?”

Constance and Dorothea laughed, shaking their heads as the topic returned. They had been properly told off from it during lunch and chuckled a lot because of that back in the Nabateans Café, though apparently it hadn’t been enough.

“Oh c’mon Edie, what’s the harm in letting a strong, amazing, gorgeous woman know that she’s appreciated for her hard work?” Dorothea innocently inquired, leaning into the Edelgard after pressing closer to her chair so that Con could do the same.

“Exactly. We have told you this already, but you are an inspiration and a sight to behold,” Constance mumbled, perched on Thea’s shoulder and looking over the flustered woman.

The way her cheeks were burning, Edelgard didn’t need a mirror to know that they had managed to make her blush as brightly as her dress on the record time of two sentences. 

“Ugh, are you kidding me? I- I was the laughing stock of the department for the rest of our shifts!” El mumbled, averting her eyes from a smirking Hapi who was sitting in front of her - the only person from the marketing sector that wasn’t into the whole petty wars which took place every year. “Even Hubert had a thing or two to say about the entire matter.”

“But joking is part of the fun, my darling Edelgard,” Constance exclaimed, loud enough to make Hapi laugh. “Though if the situation has gotten too uncomfortable to you, just inform me of their names and I shall be more than happy to… dispose of them.”

“Yeah, I’m not a wrestling machine like Con over there but I know my way with poisons and daggers. So I’d also really enjoy shutting up anyone that upsets our Edie,” Dorothea nodded in agreement, watching as Edelgard drank the rest of her wine in one sole gulp. “And if they’re jealous, well, they should try working harder so others can praise them too.”

“Or maybe you could not resort to murder and avoid the situation by _not_ saying such things in front of everyone?” Edelgard suggested, voice rising a little bit out of embarrassment once she recalled what she considered the only highlight of that meeting.

“Blah, where’s the fun in that,” Thea winked, then turned to a giggling Constance. “Though I can’t wait for the next time our Con gives a seminar on paintings and, how was it called?”

“The History and Art of Art Curation,” Edelgard recited, glad that she was no longer in the spotlight like that. A sentiment that was strengthened the moment Constance gasped and her cheeks were dusted with a slight, beautiful hue of pink. “I love your takes on art styles and their correlation to the history of Fódlan, the way events are depicted too. Also those differences in strokes and even small details such as quality of ink used in paintings, how those can be justified by which history narrative is being used there, the dominant or the alternative one. It is clearly fascinating and I would listen to you go on about it for hours if I could.”

“O-oh, it is nothing but my passion and academic work, so the uh, the least I can do is, well -” Constance stuttered, even more so when Dorothea and Edelgard turned to regard her with open, kind stares. 

It really was something else to be in the receiving end of so much attention from two lovely ladies.

“Don’t underestimate yourself, dear. Not to demean your speeches or anything, but sometimes it’s tough to look at the artwork you’re talking about when you are way more enchanting than it,” Dorothea smoothly said, punctuating it with another small gulp of her wine. 

And chuckles when it was Constance’s time to glance away and blush more than Edelgard’s gown.

“Y- you… uh, you also look uh… way more amazing than the art you gather for us!” Con stammered, for once too flustered to actually say something coherent.

“Y- yes, Coco is completely right and uh… you certainly outshine the - the art that we sell in those auditions…” Edelgard tried, her voice getting smaller and smaller until it was barely over a whisper at the end, especially when a smirking Dorothea turned to face her.

Thea laughed, threw one arm over each woman’s shoulders and squeezed them in a soothing, affectionate way. “You’re entirely too cute, dears.”

“Dorothea!” They said in unison, flustered anew by the words and her gestures, more than glad to see food being delivered to the table and that dinner would finally start. 

They would certainly combust if that teasing had gone on for one second longer, yet for the first time since the three got into RheART, the entire meal was way more than just getting fancy, tasteless food with coworkers that were too eager to get home and enjoy the rest of their Friday night.

Sure, the finance and marketing departments did have their petty fights over too much wine and budgets a few seats away from them. Yes, Rhea was her usual pesky, clueless self that asked for a prayer in the name of Sothis before they could eat, then talked for ten minutes straight about things that didn’t matter to anyone while they waited and watched the food, starving. Yes, Edelgard did nibble at her plate before the prayer was over as a sign of defiance - with Dorothea and Constance doing the same while keeping away giggles at that. 

But there was a warm feeling running through their hearts during the entire thing, one that became stronger whenever they exchanged glances and some extra teasing words as the night went by. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be Edelgard and be praised like that in the middle of a presentation sjsksjsks the girls mean well though, especially when they know the CEO will be a prick about everything she says 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this and merry Christmas everyone!


	3. The morning after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorothea wakes up to some nice messages on her mobile and a to-do list that isn't all that bad for a Saturday morning.
> 
> Later on she tries finding gifts for her two secret Seiros and finds something (someone) else instead.

There was a little too much light in her room when Dorothea woke up the next day with a groan. Her head was heavy again, more due to the excitement from the day before than from the weight of all the wine she had had for free. Yet her senses were dulled, barely enough for her to recall what day of the week it was, to the point that she shot to a sitting position after wondering how much she had overslept and how late she would be for work.

The feeling was strengthened when she grabbed her mobile and noticed that not only was it already half past ten, but she had some message notifications as well.

She was awake all at once, though her body wanted to struggle against her and make her lie down again. With a look of alarm on her face she threw the duvets away from her and stood up, wincing the slightest when her bare feet felt the cold ground and her body was hit by the chilly morning air around her room. 

Oh Goddess, she couldn’t even remember the last time she was late for something - maybe for high school, a long while ago? Or before that, when -

Maybe waking up all of a sudden or forcing herself into a cold, uncomfortable situation, had already helped her brain better understand what was going on around her. She halted before making her way out of the room, tilted her head as her eyes went from scared and shocked to thoughtful and inquiring, then rushed back to bed so she could find her mobile between the sheet she had carelessly thrown aside.

Once she unlocked the screen she realized that yes, it really was Saturday and she had just lost the opportunity to sleep for way longer because she had scared herself silly. That didn’t stop Thea from falling back on the bed and staying there for some minutes longer, at the very least to warm herself up after that very cold awakening.

Those messages on her phone, though… If they weren’t work-related, or chastising her for being late, then who -

Her emerald eyes instantly lit up when she clicked on the notifications and saw that both Constance and Edelgard had messaged her, privately and in their group chat too. The two had been up a lot earlier than her it seemed, and had not only said good mornings but also something or another about dinner the night before. 

_ Constance: I cannot really fathom why, but for the first time the end of year dinner has not been a complete and utter disaster, at least for me. _

_ Edelgard: Yes, I was left with the same feeling _ .  _ It was the first time I laughed and actually felt as if we weren’t just trying to find out which department was the better one. Also thank you both for that. I know that it would have been another miserable event if you hadn't been there. _

_ Constance: ohohohoho, are you that wholesome and tender in the morning, or is it a one time thing that happens after you have consumed too much alcohol the night before? _

_ Edelgard: I beg your pardon? And please don’t start with this again, it’s too early for me to deal with you already. _

_ Constance: Alas, it is a shame Dorothea is probably asleep. She would more than likely agree with me and once more shower you with all the compliments that you deserve. _

_ Edelgard: … Constance von Nuvelle, for the last time, you are forgiven for how bad that art deal went last year. You  _ **_do_ ** _ know I don't blame you for that, don’t you? _

_ Constance: ah, sweet child, do you perchance think I only praise you because of that? Yes, you did make it clear that the little mishap had been forgotten and that it was more of a miscommunication between departments than personally my fault. Thus my point stands, I see! _

_ Edelgard: ... _

_ Constance: oh my, you are too sweet. And that dress made you look incredible last night, you should wear it more often. _

_ Edelgard: I beg you, Coco, it’s too early for you to remind me again of how the two of you made me blush in the middle of the meeting. Though heh, at least I assume Dorothea will have fun when she wakes up and see this entire senseless conversation _

Dorothea couldn’t help but chuckle at those lines, wishing she had been awake before in order to help Constance make Edelgard that flustered first thing in the morning. It would have made her day for sure. 

Well, that last line was almost begging to be answered, wasn’t it?

_ Dorothea: Edie darling, the only senseless thing in here is the fact that you don’t wear that dress more often to work. Why do you keep the good stuff away from us like that? Seeing you in it would make everything better for sure ;) _

There was no moment for her to wonder if she had gone too far, as Constance answered that with laughing emojis and they saw Edelgard typing for a while. She expected it to be a text, around 3,000 words, on how their behavior was inappropriate for Saturday morning and they needed to stop doing that in front of others too.

_ Edelgard: … I … that is it, I have no words to how awful you both are. _

_ Constance: aw my dear, only if by awful you mean grandiose, amazing human beings that are merely stating the fact that you were an absolute vision last night. _

_ Dorothea: Actually Con, isn’t she always a vision though? _

_ Edelgard: DOROTHEA, I’m begging you _

_ Constance: Indeed! I would love to keep going at it, my dearest, but morning kickboxing classes are calling me. Have an incredible day and get all the rest that you deserve! _

_ Edelgard: have a great day, Constance… _

_ Dorothea: and don’t worry, I’ll keep Edie here very entertained too! _

_ Edelgard: DOROTHEA ARNAULT, DON’T YOU DARE _

Dorothea Arnault didn’t dare, but simply answered that with a laugh and got to her feet instead, deciding the only way to make that a better start to her day was to have some good breakfast alongside it. 

Regardless of their banter and of how funny it was to make Edelgard yell at them, blush or both, she had to agree that it had been the first company dinner which had felt less of a chore and more of a relaxing meal with (very well-dressed, gorgeous) friends on a Friday night. As Dorothea made her way to the kitchen, finding it nice that once again she had forgotten the curtains open and some sunlight was coming into the hallway, she tried recalling what had been her most favorite moment of the whole event.

Few things were better than when Edelgard pretty much flipped Rhea off and nibbled at her food when the CEO was praying, or how both Dorothea and Constance had to keep their giggles to a minimum while doing the same since they were hungry too. Or how they had both blushed when Thea had called them talented, beautiful friends, which happened one too many times for her to keep count.

Dorothea got into the kitchen, watching the white floor and how she would probably need to clean it a little later, then picked up some coffee from the cupboards under the sink and some cocoa powder as well. Mixing both to a perfect ratio so she would have a concoction that tasted the slightest like chocolate without being too overwhelmingly bitter, got all of her attention so that only later would she realize that she had been humming to herself through all the small things that she did, before settling in the living room with a steaming mug and some food on a plate.

She stopped, surprised at herself. It had been years since she had done something like that, as singing had been a sacred act for her during the longest time, until it was pretty much forbidden in her father’s house. In the end, moving out didn’t mean she had unlearned all the behaviors she had had to keep in order to stay alive under his roof - things like that, she knew, took time and effort. So although she stopped humming the moment she realized she had been doing it, a part of her was still happy with the progress, wondering what it could mean that she was doing so right then and there.

Right after a dinner and some nice, light conversation with two women that always brightened her days just by being there with her.

There was a pattern to it, one that Thea wasn’t a stranger to. One that she had denied herself for years after too many things had gone wrong. After being with someone else had brought her heartache instead of a lifting, bright sensation in her chest.

And while she was more than sure that the past did belong to the past, it was tough to completely let it go, to not carry forth some hard-learned lessons from it. So for the time being, as she finished her coffee and the food and watched the light play on some remains of snow over the city streets, she decided to deny those sensations, the fact that she had begun smiling whenever she as much as thought about either of the two women in question.

Last night had been good, a respite from her routine and time to bond with friends that RheART had given her in a rather dreary situation. That Saturday morning wasn’t the time to dwell on it, but to get things done so she could have a good weekend, get to a café or another to enjoy the city and maybe see if she could find a party or another to raid later that night as well.

She stretched, got the cleaning supplies she kept in a pretty red bucket beside her small oven and decided to tackle the worst of her tasks first, so it would probably distract her from matters that were best left alone.

Around two hours later, when the kitchen was spotlessly clean and her bedroom had never been so organized before, she realized what a fool she had been to think that manual labor would keep her thoughts away from overanalyzing the night and the dinner.

Ah yes, Dorothea thought, she was really screwed in a way or another, wasn’t she?

* * *

Home chores hadn’t been the only thing on her list for that day. Since stores had started opening up earlier due to the holidays and the influx of people they could now get before their work hours, the woman had also thought it a good idea to be done with the gift things once and for all, so she could spend the rest of the week stress free from that.

She had been in enough secret santas out there to remember the many years in which she had been foolish enough to leave such matters until the last possible moment, trusting her mind to know what to buy even if she wasn’t really friends with the one she had gotten. She would need to borrow Constance’s and Edelgard’s hands in order to accurately count how many times that had not only made her completely frustrated, but almost gone terribly wrong too.

Usually she wouldn’t fret too much about it. Though she wanted to make other people happy with the gift in question, on most times she had participated in gift giving she was just mildly interested in making a good choice. If the person smiled after opening her present, then she would be satisfied with the whole thing.

It wasn’t lost on her that it was completely different this time around too. As she walked around the crowded, frigid streets of downtown Garreg Mach, comfortable in a long grey coat over a white shirt and tight fitting black pants, she noticed how hurried her steps were. How her mind was rushing as well, trying to come up with ideas on what the two would like. 

Her heart thudding in frustration and anxiety when she realized there were several possibilities, but none of them seemed like something that would translate how much she adored these women.

Because yes, it would be just  _ so creative _ of her to get Edie a planner and Con another compendium on art and Fódlan history, as if they both didn’t probably have thousands of those at home to begin with.

As a result her mind was far afield and nothing was able to fully ground her in reality. The sound of her black boots on the stony streets, the cold, brisk breeze on her cheeks and having to avoid others on the narrow walkways, then sleepy drivers as she crossed were merely registered in some part of her mind that was keen on navigating this world, whereas the rest of her filtered through options. 

Since she lived in a more commercial than residential part of the city, the browsing started as soon as she left her apartment and was greeted with an emporium across the street, sided by a stationery and a music store, with a bookstore not so far away either. So many options, so many thoughts, so little time to settle on two and hope they’d be enough.

That she would be enough, or had already been in order to cause a good impression on both of them. 

The pervasive voice in her mind, one that had troubled her way too much already, was shoved to the side as she stepped into one store and hoped she would find inspiration in the aisles, the products being displayed with their glossy exterior and all the happiness and satisfaction they promised. There had to be something that would call to her, that would make her remember one of them, right?

Yet one store turned into two, into three and five and four and… suddenly she could count no more, clerks, products and people all mingling into each other, becoming one and the same in her head. She grew restless not only because of having to dodge crazed customers who, like her, had thought it would be a good idea to do all the end of the year shopping as soon as they were up on a Saturday morning, but due to her inability to find one single thing that spoke to her.

None of the books, clothing, wines, notebooks, fashion accessories or trinkets she saw caught her attention - unless she counted the ones that she had gotten for herself, the bags on her hands a guilty weight since she wasn’t supposed to be out for that anyways.

Her feet were aching and she wanted to scream by the time she stopped in front of a café, stomach rumbling after too much walking around downtown through dozens of blocks that seemed the same with their tall, silver lamp posts that marked the corners, the occasional ancient trees that had been preserved when pavement was placed over the soil, their branches now dry and stiff because of the weather. And all the people darting through stores as if there was no tomorrow, or if some impending doom would be upon them if they weren’t able to snatch gifts in time.

The door to the small, cozy Ashen Wolves café, one of her favorites ever since she moved to Garreg Mach, jingled when Dorothea opened it, her eyes downcast and heavy. The place had kept much of its original design throughout the years, with the interior mostly made of dark wood and white walls etched with symbols of what had been known as “crests” in the long-forgotten past.

To her right was the counter, where there were goods on display and a little before it, a table dominated by the old-fashioned, blue cash register. To her left were circular tables wide enough for four, so many of them that sometimes it was tough to move around or get out on those days and times where every company in the vicinity let out for lunch. They were covered by white, holey tablecloths and the chairs had cheap-looking, yet comfortable purple cushions. Adding to it the short windows that ran from wall to wall and were covered by lacy white curtains, and one could almost pretend to be back at their grandma’s kitchen or living room.

That was, if they were able to ignore customers haranguing for more food or yelling at their mobiles, a common occurrence since the place was known for serving the best dishes and desserts in the area despite its simple design.

Given all the movement around those portions of the city in such an important part of the year - at least for sales - it wasn’t surprising for Dorothea that there was a line from the counter to the tables, allowing little room for the door to open as well. She sighed, immediately getting behind a gorgeous blonde woman, hoping that would go on fast and she could grab some food to go. She had only stopped because it was getting a bit too annoying to walk around like that, but her priority for that day was to get other people their gifts, not to be strolling at leisure and -

“Oh, so that is how you are then. I did not think you would be the kind of person to ignore the ones they have met the night before like that. I do think the name for this  _ hideous  _ practice is...ghosting?”

The voice interrupted Dorothea’s reverie and, had she not recognized the tone and the smile in it, she would have flinched at the words alone and their implication that this could be one girl or the other that she had seen in a party, then let things get a little more intimate before she disappeared on them.

Though part of her did flinch at how true that mocking accusation could be, the fact that it was Constance who turned around and looked at her made everything better, even more so since she was chuckling at her own words and Dorothea’s expression.

“Con! Hey, don’t you have kickboxing classes on Saturday?” Thea inquired, blushing a little at the fact that she hadn’t realized the person she had mentally called a gorgeous blonde woman was actually one that she knew.

It didn’t make her earlier statement less true, but even so.

“I did and it finished some time ago. I just thought it was a grandiose morning to be wasted indoors, so I decided to meander around a little, enjoy the sun while I can.” Constance shrugged, smiling a bit at the scenery she was painting with her own words. “I was about to return home, but this place has lured me in with the amazing smells of baked goods from the outside and who am I to resist such a temptation?”

“Oh, I think you’ll like their lemon pie, it’s one of my favorites if you’re looking for a recommendation. I love this café, it’s kinda hidden between the Black Eagles deli next door and the Blue Lions boulangerie, but it’s even better than both in my opinion.” Dorothea said, eyeing the snacks on display, the menu in purple and grey over their ancient coffee machine behind the corner and deciding on a treat herself.

“Ohohoho, now that you have mentioned it, I do think I would be the happiest with a sweet pie indeed. Thank you kindly, Dorothea,” Constance beamed brightly, then turned in order to step closer to the counter. “Are you in a hurry? I do also think I would be the happiest with a lovely company such as yours while eating. I do not want to impose, however, and it will be completely fine if -” she added after a few seconds, as Thea hadn’t given her an answer other than the most beautiful smile Con had ever seen.

“No, actually I’d be more than glad to eat with you, especially something that isn’t glamorized, small plates that are supposed to make us stay hungry like last night.” She winked, remembering how miserable they had been when they saw how little the dishes were. “Edelgard was done with hers before Rhea finished her prayers, it was that ridiculous.”

“What else did you expect? I was hungry, and it didn’t look as if she were going to stop talking and let us eat anytime soon,” another very familiar voice came from behind Dorothea; both her and Constance turned around in time to see a miffed Edelgard looking at them, arms crossed in mocking annoyance. “Also, it is very nice of you to discuss my eating habits behind my back.”

“Well darling, considering that you are the one at the end of the line, we are actually discussing your amazing eating habits in front of your back, not behind,” Constance countered, then smiled once that earned her laughs from Dorothea and a humored huff from El. “Fancy meeting you here too. I have not been checking my mobile for the last few hours, but I am glad I was the first to our completely spontaneous café meeting.”

“Yeah, it’s amazing to see you both here to be honest,” Thea said, humming to herself in contentment once again. She mentally rolled her eyes, wondering if she would be like those princesses from fairy tales and start singing the moment she was kissed by one or both of them.

_ If  _ she was ever kissed by one or both of them, that was. Was she really that screwed that she was already building a make-believe world in which they were together for some reason? Because in her conscious mind there was no possible way two amazing, beautiful and successful women such as Edelgard and Constance would ever think about her as more than a friend. 

She was convinced they probably only tolerated her company because she did her best to be a capable coworker, to pull her weight around when they were together as teammates, nothing else. For someone that had decided romance was a fairy tale and certainly not something she ever thought she would find, Dorothea had been thinking a little bit too much about the matter ever since she drew both of their names in the secret Seiros thing.

At that moment in time, as the three placed their orders and claimed a table closest to the window in the back of the room, she didn’t know if she loved or hated the entire ordeal. At least she could use that situation to pry, to find out more about them and see if they spoke one word about gifts they would like to receive. As long as she knew how to ask or steer the conversation in that direction...

“So what got you out of the house so early, Dorothea?” Edelgard teased, leaning towards the other woman and finally realizing there were some paper bags in her hands. “Oh, is that your secret Seiros gift I spot?”

Well, apparently that hadn't been only in her mind. Thea sighed and shook her head, wishing she had better news to give in regards to that. “Nope, they aren't. I’ve been searching but in the end just found a few stuff for myself.” While the prospect of lamenting about it was big, she shouldn’t let the opportunity for some reconnoitering go to waste like that. “What about you, have you thought about or gotten the presents already?”

She had to concentrate on not chuckling since both women grimaced and rolled their eyes as if they had bitten into lime without knowing it was the case. The sheepish, peeved “no” they both whispered as a response was enough to let Dorothea know that wasn’t a very nice subject to either of them.

“Oh my, was it that bad? Did you get awful people?” She queried anyways, needing to know more. 

Needing to make sure neither of them were talking about her right then and there.

“Not that we are supposed to spoil the surprise of all surprises, the most exciting event in the history of Seiros Company or the likes, but that is a way of phrasing it, yes,” Constance said, then thanked the waiter with a kind smile once their orders were brought and she was given Edelgard’s tea with a plain croissant.

“I can only agree with that, honestly,” the smaller woman said after a heavy sigh. “I do think someone should have made a wish list as well, in a place as big as RheART they cannot possibly expect everyone to know everyone. And if they wanted us to buy something related to their departments then they should have made that explicit in the rules.”

Dorothea nodded, taking a sip of her orange juice. Apparently she had been very lucky when it came to the secret Seiros lottery. Not once, but actually twice. Should she try the lottery next, just in case? “Yeah that’s actually kinda careless of them. But then, what else can we expect? This company can be a joke at times, starting with the logo to the entire damn thing.”

The fact that the sentence was followed by collective groans was enough to inform that everybody was on the same page about the pARTy and everything it would stand for. “Why have an extra thing after the usual corporate dinner? Isn’t that enough bonding time between employees and employers?” Thea went on and the two slowly shook their heads in disapproval.

“Indeed. I for one don’t want to see Rhea in those ‘haute couture’ dresses of hers that make her look like a dragon. Or a big green fish. Or both,” Edelgard frowned, wondering which was more accurate to define their boss, then smiling when the other chuckled at her.

“Oh Edie, you and Rhea do have a nice love story together don’t you?” Dorothea laughed harder when the shorter woman slapped her in the arm, a warning for her to stop or else it would get worse. She couldn’t remember the last time she had so much fun on a Saturday morning, especially with other people around her.

“Yes Dorothea, in the same way that you and Sylvain have the nicest, cheeriest of romances in the history of relationships, I am sure,” Con intervened, as she had caught the worst of some fights between Rhea and Edelgard.

But then, there wasn’t a soul in the company that hadn’t heard at least one fallout between them. In a sense, one wasn’t considered part of RheART without bearing witness to it. 

“Hey, we don’t speak his name in Thea’s presence.” It was Edelgard’s time to meddle, her hand falling over Dorothea’s and squeezing it. “I can hear the rumors in my isolated corner that is the finance department, that he is still trying to ask you out for dinner.”

The taller woman snorted, as she didn’t expect anything else. The man liked to brag and sometimes make up false stories about them anyways, to the point that she had started just ignoring and pitying him from living up his fantasies like that. Again, she would need Constance’s and Edie’s hands in addition to hers so as to properly count how many times she had told Sylvain she wasn’t interested.

Then even more hands to count all the ways in which she had said she wasn’t interested in men, but that was another story that he didn’t want to listen to it seemed. 

“Leave him be, he’s not worth it,” Dorothea shrugged, knowing better than to give him her time of the day. “I’m sorry you got awful people though, hopefully you can do with a generic gift and all.”

“I was wondering if I could get that sorted today,” Constance said once she had finished chewing on her slice of lemon tart, smiling at how good that was. “Things will only get worse if this is left to be solved later, but alas, my brain cannot think of one thing I can buy for this person without them finding some fault in it.” 

“Well, it will be their loss if they do and their fault for stressing themselves out though,” Edelgard placed a hand on Con’s forearm and squeezed in reassurance. “It shouldn’t be yours and honestly, if you don’t care about them, then only get the gift because you’ve been told to do so.”

Dorothea arched one eyebrow, smirking. “Is that your approach to it, Edie? Do you hate that person so much?”

The smaller woman shot Thea a warning look before biting into her croissant, then simply shook her head, shoulders tense at the mere thought of that matter. “No comment.”

“Fair, let’s talk about something else before I’m murdered by a woman that’s as tall as I was in middle school.” She chuckled as Edelgard blushed, though a grin replaced the closed off, fazed expression that had been in her face before. “But you know what’s the perk of that, Edie? It means that if you use that bread knife to stab me right now, it’ll look like you stabbed me with a sword.”

Constance laughed while Edelgard simply huffed, but the smile on her face made everything better regardless. It reached her lilac eyes, which were beautiful when contrasting with the long, casual red sweater she had chosen and the white pants underneath. Given how informally all of them were dressed, if Dorothea forgot about the crowd and the fact that they were in the middle of Garreg Mach, she could almost make herself believe the three of them were having a chill early afternoon in a little house they shared.

The thought made her smile, made her thank the same hellish event that had apparently become a new source of stress for her companions. And made her decide that she wanted to help them have a good end of the year too, even if she herself wasn’t a fan of those days.

“You know what, it’s stupid that we’re fretting over those gifts,” she started after drinking the rest of her juice. “It’s the holidays for crying out loud and we should be celebrating instead.”

“While I am not a fan of holidays, I do agree that stressing over presents is something useless,” Edie said, though the idea of having to be happy and festive because of a religious setting irked her, had always done so. 

“Oh I know! You two should come to my Yule celebration on the twenty-first!” Constance squealed with delight, electric blue eyes shining at the prospect of having people over for the first time in her life. When the other two tilted their heads in a silent question she went on. “Yule, the festival of the Winter Solstice! It welcomes the return of the sun and its light into our lives at the longest night of the year, giving thanks to the earth and the cold for the time of reflection, of growth and strength.”

There were a few seconds of silence as they looked at their friend, beaming the slightest at the enthusiasm in her voice, how it had risen while gushing about it and scared some people away from their table so that they had even more free space around them after that. While it wasn’t rare for the curator to use big words and flourished speech because of her very traditional upbringing and noble-ish birth, it was the first time they had heard so much joy and motivation behind everything.

“I am, uh, not religious, but if there is no harm I would like to attend,” Edelgard was the first to say, one hand covering Constance’s. “Your delight for it is contagious and I would be more than happy to learn more about faiths other than the church's.”

“Yeah, it sounds like a plan,” Dorothea covered Constance’s other hand as well and both watched the blonde blush a deep crimson. “It wasn’t what I had in mind at first but sure, why not. I was going to ask if you guys wanted to go to the movies tomorrow or something.”

“Why not both?” Edie reached over the table and grabbed Thea’s spare hand, an excited smile on her face. “Two different programs with the women I lo - like a lot, there is uh… no way to go wrong with, with that.”

Was Edelgard von Hresvleg, financial analyst, able to talk down Rhea without a second thought, just stuttering in front of them? 

“Splendid! I shall make the necessary arrangements and turn my altar into a bigger one so we call all dance and give thanks and ask for the blessings of the Goddess of the Sun for the spring to come! It will be amazing and something you will never forget,” Constance hummed to herself, then started whispering an assortment of things she would need to provide for the ritual to include more than one person. “And I would also love to go to the movies with you tomorrow, so just decide the time, the place and the movie that I will be there without failure!”

They laughed at that, at how Constance had cheered up with those words and went on making lists for her ritual until they paid and got out of the little café. They had all been reluctant to leave the place, as the cozy setting, the fact that they had been huddling together on a small table with food and nice beverages was too intimate, too good to simply be abandoned with ease.

And even though now they had more plans than ever to get together on the days to come, once they parted and went on their different ways they knew they would always remember that simple, nondescript Saturday afternoon as a point of comfort and peace amidst the chaos of end of the year preparations. And a time well spent with people that they lo - liked a lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flirting through messages after flirting through a meeting and a dinner xD imagine waking up to that banter in a chat tho ahdjshjsjsa
> 
> Now they'll have even more opportunities to get together though! Hehehe 
> 
> Thanks for reading :3


	4. Confessions on a Sunday night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorothea, Edelgard and Constance go out to the movies after deciding to watch an old favorite, having a great end to their weekend.
> 
> That is, before they try getting some more time together at a bar.

An equally relevant reason why Dorothea disliked the end of the year was the fact that because of the weather, days were a lot shorter and the sun set at around four or five p.m. - though it did become dark even sooner if there was a snow or rainstorm that cloaked the sky in heavy, menacing clouds.

While thunder and lightning had never really frightened her and she was one for huddling under a blanket in the living room, reading a book, watching a trash movie or just listening to some music while indulging in wine when it was a cozy, overcast day, she also missed sunlight. The frilly, carefree dresses she could wear in summer and how livelier everyone’s clothing looked like in those months when stores were open for a longer time, people cluttered the clubs in order to lounge in pools and the bars were even more crowded than usual. 

After all, who could resist the promises of fun and an adventurous, lighthearted night spent outdoors, far away from the confinement of work and house chores?

Somehow those same emotions danced inside Dorothea’s entire body even though it had gotten dark many hours ago and temperatures had dropped even lower on that Sunday. One that had been nondescript, until it was time for her to get ready and leave the house, meet the two amazing women she had been messaging pretty much all day long. 

Thea waited in front of the movie theater, a big, purple and green chain cinema brand by the name of The Filmlan that had a camera over a miniature map of Fódlan as its symbol. Thankfully it stood inside the Garreg Mach shopping mall, the biggest in all Fódlan and that was closer to Edelgard’s side of town (aka, the richest one with many skyscrapers and some mansions on the edge of it), or else she knew she would have already frozen solid outside since she had arrived half an hour before the agreed time. 

Had she ever been so early for a date or in such high spirits the entire day because of it too? There was a soft beam in her crimson-colored lips; the emerald of her long, loose trench coat enhancing her eyes as much as the soft eyeshadow in the same color that she had applied before leaving. She had taken a rather long while deciding on what to wear, wanting to impress her girls as much as she had during the Friday meeting while also looking way more casual and ready to have some fun with an old movie. 

Throughout all the messages they had exchanged between the day, they had set on watching a rerun of The Emperor and the Dragon, an ancient, funny movie about a fight that happened many years ago - or so it was told in tales to help little children fall asleep - and showed how members of both sides of the battle did crazy, silly things in order to survive. All of them agreed the scenes where the dragon turning into a human and being petty to people who didn’t think they were a saint or whatever were way funnier than those of a very small Emperor wielding an impossibly huge axe, then almost launching herself at the enemy whenever she swung the weapon. 

Though it was cute when said emperor fell in love with a general, a songstress and a noble whose lands had been lost to a war. How she blushed and stuttered whenever either of those women were in the scene was just a delight to watch - and what had made Dorothea suggest that particular movie to begin with.

And of course, she was extremely happy when both Constance and Edelgard not only agreed to it in a heartbeat, but also praised the movie to high heavens, especially those parts about the Emperor being in love with three women. 

They might not have any idea how much that meant to Thea, who had often heard that she was wrong and there was no way someone would be able to be with more than one person at the same time. That her form of love wasn’t really love and that she should either wait for The One, or stop trying to find others who thought like her. 

That was mostly the reason why she had kept to herself for the last few years, after being called too many names and laughed at by her then-partner, her so-called friends and parents as well. It had been a tough time, one that she did her best not to remember and would rather not mention when such a thing as romance was spoken about between coworkers and the likes. 

She settled a hand over her heart and breathed in, trying to loosen the knot that had formed on her throat with the mere thought of what she had gone through. Her eyes fell on the mall around her, the hallway illuminated by not only yellowish, artificial lights but also those from small trees that stood between benches and were decorated as end of the year tradition called for. She tried focusing on them, on the small dragon-shaped pendants that hung from the branches, cartoonish versions of weapons that were once called Hero Relics and a bright, silver and green star on top of the fake pine tree.

She had had to set foot in a church every Sunday and attend services as a kid, to the point that she could still recite the entire thing by heart. It didn't mean that she used to pay any attention to what was said there, but even so Dorothea knew the significance of each and every adornment just by how often they showed up in artwork. Sure, maybe she had also taken notes like crazy during Constance’s lectures on it, then read them over day after day while trying to recall how the woman had uttered each word, but that was neither here nor there, right?

Some people were walking around, stopping by the stores beside the cinema and in front of her, admiring all the products on display and more often than not buying nothing, as none of the sales the shopping mall had done were really that attractive. No, as of recent those places had become more like somewhere to hang out with friends and loved ones than to actually get some gifts for the holiday season - Dorothea herself had done a run through of the place while waiting for her dates and found nothing interesting for her secret Seiros thing, only awful prices and complaints from customers in a similar situation.

She wondered if the other two were having any more luck than she was when it came to that, but knew that there was a good chance that asking them would make them skittish and angry, just as it had happened yesterday. And the last thing she wanted was to see them like that, not when the purpose of them getting together to watch a crazy movie was relaxing, having some fun and getting a break from routine as well. 

Although there was quite a crowd forming around the doors to the cinema, since they had around ten minutes before the movie started, Dorothea was able to easily spot first Edelgard, then Constance coming from opposite sides of the hallway, her eyes widening when she took in their confident strides and their beautiful outfits, both in long coats (black for Edie, purple for Con), shirts underneath and stylish, form-fitting pants. 

Given how much more casual both had been the day before, when they had met for an impromptu lunch, it was clear that Thea hadn’t been the only one to spend a long time thinking about her outfits and makeup, something that made the taller woman beam before walking to Edelgard, who was closer to her than Constance. 

“Edie, hey, here!” Dorothea called, then gently grabbed the woman’s wrist as she turned to look at the opposite direction, squinting and completely at a loss. “Unless of course you’re looking for someone else.”

Edelgard beamed, then rolled her eyes at how downcast Thea had seemed to be while saying those words. “I was not and you know it, Dorothea,” she replied, took hold of the hand on her arm and gently squeezed it. She held it for a second longer, one that was spent in silence, before letting go. “You- you look amazing, by the way.”

“As if you were one to say, you’re too gorgeous,” the taller woman said in a singsong voice, wishing they were still holding hands so she could whirl Edie around with ease. There was something about that coat in particular - or no, maybe it was the pants, the meticulously done eyeliner, the lights dancing in those lilac eyes, everything - that made her unable to stop glancing at Edelgard.

To the point that she was startled when there was a tap on her shoulder; she yelped, then turned around while Edie chuckled, alarm giving away to a sheepish grin the moment she realized Constance had found both of them and had probably stood there waiting to be noticed for a few seconds.

“Well hello there, fancy being acknowledged by you!” Con said with her hands on her hips, though the smile on her lips was enough to let them know that it was ok. No, it wasn’t as if Constance hadn’t been happily gawking at the two women before deciding it was time to interfere, not at all. “Have you made a safe journey here? It is more crowded than I would have expected it to be on a Sunday evening.”

“That it is, yes,” Thea said, picking up their hands and stepping to the side so they wouldn’t be standing between so many people. “And it was fun, it's been eons since the last time I took a bus to these sides of town.”

“Oh, you decided not to drive here then?” Edelgard frowned, as Dorothea had mentioned taking the car for a ride on some point during their day-long conversation. A welcome one, since she had been feeling a little bit too lonely in her penthouse for some reason or another. “You should have given me a call, I wouldn’t mind picking you up.”

“Nah, it was good. I like the view of Garreg Mach at night. It’s really peaceful or something,” Thea shrugged; the thought of being alone in a car with Edelgard beside her was actually very interesting though, so maybe she should find an opportunity to make good on those words. Even more so if she managed to get Constance into that ordeal and have the three of them in the same vehicle. 

One could dream, right?

“Ah yes, I do love seeing paintings of such settings. They are some of my favorites, modern or of historical times,” Constance said, then turned to her delicate blue and purple wrist watch to check the hour. “Garreg Mach was really something, if you believe the legends and what many call ‘historical depictions’ of it.”

“I mean, we _ are _ about to watch a movie that, if taken as absolute truth, shows that an Emperor no taller than me used such an obnoxious weapon to defeat a white dragon one hundred times her size,” Edelgard commented, ushering them forward by tugging on their still-joined hands (when had they started holding hands again?)

“While being in love with amazing women as well,” Thea added, watched closely for their reaction as many of her past “friends” or possible partners had shown discomfort at the mention of it. 

Then internally celebrated more than a child at Christmas when that was received with nothing more than nods and sweet beams. 

“Not that I would be complaining about that part, either,” Edie blushed the slightest as that was uttered, once they passed through the purple doors of the cinema and fell into a short line towards the counter. At least very few people had gone to the mall with the intent of watching a movie - or most of them had been smarter and bought their tickets online, something she should have done for the three of them, she thought.

“Ohohoho, indeed I would not mind having so many talented, intelligent and gorgeous women around me either,” Constance declared, then added in a whisper. “Just as I do right now.”

“What was that, Con?” Had Dorothea really heard what she thought she had? They had gotten into line - technically she was the one in line, both women pressing against her as they walked over the silver plush carpet floor. Because of that, it would be impossible for her to lose a thing either of them said. Her heart had lurched at the words, turned itself upside down before she could wonder if she hadn’t interpreted it wrong.

“Nothing! Nothing at all - look, it’s our turn to go already, what a fast line this was,” Constance said in a much louder voice, one that made the couple behind them frown at her. The three ignored it as they approached the counter, but protested once more when Con pushed Dorothea aside and paid for everything the second their seats were decided.

“Hey, you didn’t have to do that,” Edelgard grimaced once a ticket was graciously placed on her hand. They got out of the line and into the hallway that led towards the auditoriums, a rather narrow one given how crowded the movies could get on premieres.

“Please do take this as my treat,” the blonde smiled at them, then gave her ticket to the man who was checking them in front of their room, the first door to the right. “I just wanted to make sure both of you knew I am very grateful for this moment.”

“You still didn’t have to, Con,” Thea agreed once she was waved in the gloomy auditorium, her heart squeezing at that small declaration. The sensation only got stronger once she shared a knowing glance and a smile with Edelgard, who also looked touched and very happy with it.

Luckily not many people had gone to the movies in order to watch an old classic regardless of how funny it was. Especially since there had been a premiere around two days ago, something about heroes and legendary warriors protecting the world from the threat of a neighboring kingdom. That meant the girls had been able to choose pretty much whatever seat they wanted and ended up picking the ones right in the middle of the room. 

They sat down on the plush, red velvet chairs while chuckling to themselves at how empty that place was when compared to the amount of people that had been waiting outside in a long line to get into one of the other auditoriums. Soft stage lights cast soothing yellow gleams around the walls, the stairs on both sides of the seats and the other three people much older than them that were also in the room, something that made them laugh anew.

“Oh great, as if it weren’t enough that my siblings call me an old lady,” Edelgard whispered in as low a voice as she could. “They would love to hear that I was surrounded by them while going to the movies.”

“Let them speak, Edie. This movie is golden and we know it.” Dorothea winked at the woman that had sat to her right, counting herself very lucky that she had ended up between the two after all. That night was definitely getting better as it went by. “And also, if it helps in any way then well, you’re  _ our _ old lady.”

“How is that supposed to be of any help?!” Her voice rose a little as color got to her cheeks and painted them with the gentlest hue of pink they had ever seen on her.

One that bloomed into a full crimson once one of those people sitting several rows behind them shushed the three girls since the movie was about to begin, the room getting darker and screen turning to black as well.

“An old lady being scolded by the old ladies," Constance whispered and Dorothea had to muffle her laughter with a hand since Edelgard reached over her and lightly tapped the blonde on the shoulder, a warning.

“Jeez Edie, I wouldn’t do too much of that if I were you, or else Con won’t hesitate to wrestle you in retaliation,” Dorothea added with a giggle, watching as the shorter woman shook her head at it. 

“Oh do not worry about that, really. I am not one to get into senseless fighting, especially with people who do not practice. Though I would not complain if I were to wrestle both of you on a mattress.”

The words had left her mouth without her noticing, but it made all of them grow quiet once they realized what had been uttered and what it could imply. What it could mean, that it caused two out of three women to blush like school children while the third giggled as one too. 

What it could mean, that there were smiles on their faces even before the movie started and they watched all the good and bad jokes the movie had, displayed on such a big screen. Or how they had relaxed when the Emperor was seen with the three women that would later on become her partners. The same moment that it happened was the one in which Dorothea felt bold enough to place both arms around their shoulders and squeeze them, a contact that stayed on until the movie was over.

Her palms dropped to grab theirs once they got to their feet and stretched, then turned towards each other with beams on their faces, a new light behind their eyes. 

“This movie is even better when watched in good company, apparently,” Dorothea said as they were leaving the amphitheater, hands still joined while they meandered up the stairs in a slow speed, allowing for the older people to leave first so they wouldn’t have any complaints about it. 

“I can only agree with you. One time I had the utter displeasure of having my brother accompany me to a movie session and ugh, I almost excused myself and left him afterwards,” Constance rolled her eyes at the memory. “I did however go from imploring for him to stop saying such absurd things about the Emperor and her wives to actually threatening to tell father about his secret hobby if he didn’t cease his speaking.”

“Secret hobby? Since I am assuming it worked and you had a peaceful time afterwards, what did he do that deserved so much secrecy?” Edelgard inquired, truly curious once she realized how little they knew of each other’s past. She just hoped that question would be answered so they could keep talking about it - she really wanted to get to understand these two women better.

The blonde chuckled, the sound lost to the cacophony of the multitude because they were back to the hallway outside of the cinema and fell into an easy, companionable step. It was too slow to her liking, but since it did mean they would get to spend more time together, she wasn’t really objecting to it. “Oh, it is nothing as outrageous as you might be thinking, really, though our family was a little on the strict side when it came to how we were allowed to spend our time. So it would surely be a… very big issue if father found out that my brother was prone to skip services and Sunday school in order to play Caverns and Manaketes with many friends that did the same.”

The two laughed along at the last part, even if the family issue was something that hit a little too close to home.

“Yeah, my father would have killed me if he knew I did something uh… a little similar,” Dorothea admitted, a part of her mind wondering if she should even share that part of herself with others. Talking about her old man and his antics was never fun, though some moments were quite… memorable.

“Dare I ask how similar or not similar they were?” Constance said anyways, the small smile upon her face an indication that her words hadn’t been meant to sting, nor did they anyways.

“Well I did play a game with some friends instead of going to religious gatherings like that,” Thea began, her taunting smile and lilting voice making Edelgard and Constance step closer to her, their eyes roaming her face for a hint of what it could be. She would be lying big time if she said she wasn’t enjoying the attention. “But we did prefer truth or dare to Caves and Manaketes, I’m sorry to disappoint you there.”

They sighed and shook their heads while Dorothea laughed. It was a short stroll from the movies to outside the shopping mall, the cool, dark night replacing the warm, artificial interior of the building with people that had gathered for a stroll, a glimpse at the stores and another reason to go around complaining about prices and how they’d go bankrupt from spending too much on gifts. 

Even if they brought their coats over their cheeks on instinct while getting used to the change in temperature, the fact that they were out there, huddling closer together against the wind that seemed to announce some more snow would be on its way soon completely made up for it.

“Honestly, I didn’t expect anything else,” Edelgard huffed, lacing her arm with Dorothea’s before she could even realize what she was doing. When kind emerald eyes fell upon her, she blurted: “Uh I… my coat seems to be a little too light for this weather. Un-unless you mind, of course, haha.”

“Edie, you’re the sweetest when you’re flustered,” Thea said with a beam and a wink, which made the smaller woman blush even more. “Awww c’mon, I have yet to say something really bad for you to get like this,” she added when Edelgard looked at the floor before leaning into Dorothea’s shoulder.

“The day you do that, please allow me to be present. I want to see the look on her face - and perhaps I might contribute to the jesting as well,” Constance declared as she also took Dorothea’s arm in her own. “Ugh, why have we not done this any earlier? We have known each other for three years but this is the first time we are actually socializing outside of work.”

“It’s something to think about, isn’t it? I wanted to ask you guys out, though I was always scared of you not even remembering my name to tell you the truth,” Thea admitted, laughing to herself when they both stiffened at that and glanced at her with shock in their eyes. “What? I enjoy your company a lot, but I know you work hard and deserve some well-earned rest too.”

She was left wondering if she had said something uncomfortable for some seconds, then felt some color rise to her cheeks when both Constance and Edelgard let go of her arms in order to embrace her instead. They looked uplifted, if the pleased smiles on their faces were any way to tell about their moods, and the shared heat was more than welcome in such a night that seemed to ask for people to come closer, to become closer not only physically, but emotionally too.

The streets were way emptier than the shopping mall had been, which was understandable since the wind was cutting and it was a Sunday night as well, one that was mostly consumed with preparations for work and the week that would start the next day, with the anguish and sadness that sometimes showed up because of that. Even more so when the year was coming to an end and many workers couldn’t wait to get some sort of vacation, to be with their loved ones and forget about the drama at their companies for one.

That wasn’t the case for Edelgard, Constance and Dorothea however, who seemed to ignore the fact that they were expected at Seiros Art Co at around nine the next morning and were more than happy to find a bar or another in order to spend the night in great company. Not that one would blame them, especially after watching a very good movie and realizing they had far more in common than they had thought before. 

The street lights that had casted their weak, yellowed lights on their faces, laughed with their antics and watched their procession from the glamorous mall into a small bar that Dorothea ended up recommending to them, as it wasn’t too far from where they were and stood at an actual middle point between their houses as well. Yes, so it was also a gay bar, one that she was familiar with and had ended many nights in there especially when she had first arrived at Garreg Mach, but that was neither here nor there.

In the same way that the fact they ended up holding hands at some point in time, not one that they could remember but it did start before they found the place Thea had told them about, was also neither here nor there. Yet they did make quite the entrance when Constance and Edelgard pushed open the dark doors to an equally black, two story building, one that was blasting old and new songs from different genres as well.

Several women who were sitting on stools in front of the light wooden bar that stood to their left actually gaped at them, their dates or the drinks they were nursing in colorful, elegant cups half-forgotten given how interesting a view the three made. Those who occupied the circular tables in front of the entrance also stared, turning back to the snack or to their companions in order to say one thing or the other about it. Likewise, those who were on the blue, plush benches on the far right of the room, close to the wall and with a long table in front of them, were more than happy to brush it off and go on typing on their mobiles.

The red, blue, green and yellow lights which danced around the room, that seemed to pulse in time with the good music that was playing in a nice enough volume for people to talk, made the watchers' expressions look suspicious, judgmental and sometimes sneering, though Dorothea partially wondered if that wasn’t her perception of the entire thing instead of the actual truth.

After all, she had more than enough reasons to believe everyone would always disapprove of her romantic choices or the fact that she, like the Emperor in the movie they had just watched, had always been able to carry more than one person in her heart.

The way that neither Constance nor Edelgard removed their hands from hers was a good indication that things were better than she thought, right? For that moment in time, as they walked together over the pristine white floor that gleamed with different colored lights, greeted the host with a nod and a smile before asking for a table, she decided to rejoice in the fact that she was being accepted by those two incredible ladies instead of anything else that might or might not be going on around the room.

They took a circular table that was closest to the far end of the bar, to the point that if they leaned forward they could see the kitchen tiles behind an opened door. They were way more interested on the menu that a kind waiter brought them and the alcohol display on the back bar, bottles glittering with multicolored liquids that rivalled the artificial lights projected by a big lamp that was located in the center of the ceiling.

Once their orders were made, the entire club had been stared at and there was nothing else for them to do, they finally turned towards one another and beamed, their hands resting over the table cloth that was probably supposed to be white but had seen better days - and lots of different liquors being poured over it.

“So, what do you think?” Dorothea asked, glancing away from a woman on the stools that was insistently looking at her. She had talked to that person more than once, but it had been too tough to keep a conversation going with her after she had called Thea an “art wannabee”.

She had already gotten a lot of that outside of work, as few people respected what she did - sometimes those words came from others that were part of RheART as well, but such was the nature of things. She had come to peace with the fact that, if it weren’t for her department’s efforts, they would have nothing to sell at auditions to begin with.

“It does have a very eerie, mysterious atmosphere, in my opinion,” Constance said, her eyes glued on the sole painting that was present in the entire place, a big one that took over the wall beside the bar and the last stools. “Though it is courageous of them to keep such an interesting piece of art in full display right here. Have they no sense of what drunk people are capable of doing?”

“Indeed, that is something careless of them,” Edelgard nodded, smiled at the waiter once they returned with drinks in beautiful flutes for her and Constance, then a longer cup for Thea that had a pink and white drink in it. “Though the way you say it, it seems like you are experienced in the issue.”

Dorothea bit the tip of her tongue in order to not make any remark about that, though she was somewhat surprised at that exchange. Was it Edie’s attempt at getting a rise out of the blonde, as collected and innocent as it had been?

Whatever the case, Coco did turn a hue of red that was deeper than the drink she tasted with a gulp, one that was longer than what was considered socially acceptable when tasting any beverage for the first time. Her parents would have been so disappointed in her if they had been there. Luckily they weren’t and she was free to gasp and answer that question as she saw fit.

“I actually am, in a sense.” Truth sounded like the best approach, especially since that wasn’t an issue she was actually ashamed of anyways. “Some of my siblings had some issues with drinking and in their heightened, enraged states it was not uncommon for them to destroy something of mine - even more so if they knew it was something I treasured, like a work of art.”

The other two were silent at that, unsure of how they should answer such a statement without only using empty words which would solve nothing at all. Hence they were surprised when Constance laughed after taking one look at their faces, waving the matter away as if it meant nothing. As if the hand that was holding up her flute wasn’t shaking the slightest due to that recollection. 

“Oh, do not fret in my expense, please! This used to happen some years ago but stopped once I moved out for college,” she added, giving a soft beam that didn’t reach her eyes. 

Something that wasn’t lost on Dorothea either, who held her spare hand and squeezed it, glad she had taken a seat between the other two and could reach for them whenever possible. “Hey, whatever they said back then wasn’t your fault, ok? I’m sorry it happened though, truly.”

“Exactly. I might not know specifics, but some people do go out of their ways to make someone else feel ashamed for things that have nothing to do with them anyways.” There was a tinge in her lilac eyes as well once she said it, her expression growing gloomy even though a red light trailed over her in that exact moment. Since that confession had resulted in two hands taking and caressing hers, she sighed and went on: “Ugh, not that I am drunk enough to start talking about sad memories of the past, but sometimes I heard my siblings complaining about how I got more attention than the others because of things like my grades and dedication to school.”

“Why should that even be an issue to begin with? If they were feeling left out, they should’ve worked harder and not called you out on it,” Dorothea huffed; she always got a bit worked out when it came to bad parents.

She had felt somewhat protective of them both the moment she had caught wind of the fact that they had had some issues at home as well. Some of what she had heard thus far from small comments the two had done here and there, now made a lot of sense and continued to do so once more and more came pouring out of them.

There was no way to say what had really done it. They hadn’t been drunk enough to start talking, but once the first words were out it was easier to let them go before their minds were muddled by the drinks that came in a rapid succession, though not as fast as the experiences and tales that left their lips. Or the rivulets of feelings which took them over, their voices and eyes shifting according to what was being said.

Both Dorothea and Constance held and caressed Edelgard’s hands as she spoke, her words soft at first and then rising when memory took over. That was before they could blame their drinks from such an emotional reaction coming from the financial analyst herself, the woman who had gone against Rhea so many times, one would think it their favorite pastime. 

“I never really intended to go into finance, much less to rise to the position that I am in,” she began, already surprising them with that confession and the deep sadness which molded her tone. It was tough to conciliate the image of the woman in front of them, so open and vulnerable in a sense, to the genius employee that delivered amazing meetings with so much passion. “Yes, math is nice and I did excel in it during school, but that didn’t mean it was my aim to work with numbers in any shape or form.

“You see, I… enjoy painting.” Here she stopped and stared at them, her lilac eyes downcast as if she had just admitted something awful. As if she were waiting for them to judge her with the harshest of words. It made Dorothea wonder how many times she had already been ridiculed or something because of it. “It is an activity that has accompanied me since I was a child, one that my mother enabled me even if my father would say it could become too much of a distraction later on. That was why I had to keep my grades up no matter what, or else I’d be pulled out of art class.”

“So was becoming a financial analyst in an art company just the next, “natural” step?” Thea inquired after some seconds spent in silence, unsure of what else she could say about that. She had a feeling that was just the tip of the iceberg, that there were many other things that the smaller woman wasn’t saying. Some that she had never said before to begin with.

“It was. My family scorned me when I manifested the wish to go into art school for college. My father advised me to go into something that would guarantee me a future instead of leaving me stranded. Since I seemed to be good enough at math, well… why not?” Yet her voice was hopeless, flat, the small chuckle that left her lips alongside that tale completely humorless. 

Her going into an art company was the one way that Edelgard had seen to stay as close to what she loved as she could, without making her family scream and call her names at that. It didn’t mean she wasn’t grateful for the fact that she had grown while at RheART, far from it. 

It just wasn’t what she wanted to do the most - and on some days it was enough for her to question why she didn’t just leave if that meant not having to look at Rhea’s face again for one more day.

They had hugged Edie, told some stupid jokes that were the courtesy of alcohol more than anything else before Constance felt safe enough to tell her own story. Again it wasn’t the entire thing, Dorothea knew, but speaking about parts of it was enough to make them calmer in a sense. To the point that their shoulders would unclench and their thoughts would relax once they were done.

“The Nuvelles have been falling from grace for years. Decades even, one could say, the roots of our demise harking to before I was even born,” the blonde started, her words becoming even more flourished after some of the alcohol had kicked in. She had never been one to drink to begin with, as her siblings' relationship to alcohol made her abhor the idea of making the same mistakes herself. “One of the grandest issues to befall what was once an empire, our little empire of the fine arts, was how our predecessors had no idea on how to deal with money.

“Our fortune did dwindle as generations passed, but by the time one of us realized there was something wrong, it was too late for any sort of measure to actually salvage it. Nothing internal at the very least, but by then we were desperate enough to sell Nuvelle Fine Arts for a decent offer, no matter who the buyer was. It turned out the first one to do so was Seiros Co, which meant my family and I were simply absorbed into it anyways.” She sighed, shaking her head at the memory of how their company was just transferred to the hands of a bunch of weird people that called themselves the Nabateans. “It all changed in one moment, in the second that they took over.

“They simply dissolved the business that had been our pride and joy, tearing everything apart for the sake of money, saying there was no reason for us to have our own place given that now every enterprise belonged to the same business. Which yes, it’s understandable in a financial way, but too many feelings were just tossed aside as if they meant nothing.” Constance sighed, almost giving up on the entire ordeal instead of pressing on and speaking what had stung the most.

Yet she did, the warmth between them helping her choose the best words to depict how that move had meant her parents suddenly had less money than before - and ended up throwing a lot of their frustration on their kids, or other harmful behaviors that wouldn’t get them anywhere. That of course included seeing Constance as the next hope for the future, for making sure the Nuvelle name rose to glory as it was. Which meant…

"It is not that I despite being a curator and would rather do something else entirely. Researching is also a great endeavor and one that makes my heart joyous. However… it has been my dream ever since I was a kid to actually become an athlete. A… professional kickboxing athlete." She paused, blushing more because of how stupid and awful she had been told she sounded while saying it than because of the alcohol. "Yet art is my family's business or at least it used to be, and as the only child who has not lost herself to the temptations of the world, it was my duty to work hard enough for the Nuvelle name to be important once more."

Which had meant that she was pulled out of kickboxing classes as soon as she was ten, then placed in extra history and art lessons in order to make sure she would know more than her professors the second she did get into university. Her entire life was dedicated to studying and excelling everything, her hobbies practiced in secret and with little energy since all of it was spent with textbooks and extra worksheet to be done. It was awful, it was consuming her alive and there had been nothing for her to do except comply and wait, or face worse consequences than the situation she had already been in.

So the only way out of a hell that Constance had had no fault in was to get out of the Nuvelle mansion altogether, a move that brought her freedom, true, but also the fear of what life would be like without the stability that a family and a house, no matter how dysfunctional, had somehow given her.

Again they hugged and solaced her, something that became a little tougher since they were a bit tipsy as of then, their hands finding it hard to clasp on a shoulder and stay there instead of just dropping to the ground, their movements too fast at times for them to completely control it. Nevertheless they managed, without tears or causing a scene like some of the couples around them were. 

They complained on that for a few minutes, the serious mood diluted once they started laughing about anything and everything at once, the way tipsy people did when they were too entertained with the world around them even though most of those things weren’t even funny to begin with.

However much they were already out of it, there was no way they would forget Dorothea, the one who at first kept saying that everything was fine until her eyes betrayed the pain in her heart. One that soon went into her voice, as words reluctantly left her mouth, weaving a tale of her past and of how it affected her present even then. 

Between hiccups, giggles and some sobs she tried to cover up, Dorothea spoke of being into acting as a kid and teenager, but how her father cut that dream short when he announced that either she got into an “actual” job or she’d be out of a house one year later. Having to say goodbye to the people at the Mittelfrank had been tougher than hearing him say those words, though a part of her had been keen to agree with him since she had been getting nothing more than side roles. The few leading ones that she landed were on plays that had done terribly, so her income wasn’t enough for her to not follow orders by that point in time.

So she had done it and gotten into a small art company back in Enbarr, since her father had worked in the business and “helped” her get a job in the company that she got some experience in before deciding enough had been enough. Although she didn’t elaborate on what had made her snap and move as far away from her father as she could, which had landed her in Garreg Mach, by the time she had gotten to that memory there were no more nervous laughs and only tears.

Luckily the bar itself was almost empty at that time; even the ones who had been drinking a little too much for a Sunday night thought better about continuing that endeavor and having a really bad start of their Monday, leaving alone or in couples before they could think better about it. Edelgard and Constance were the only ones to notice that as they tried solacing Dorothea, hugging and petting her hair, trying to understand what she meant to say with sentences like “no one liked me back at home because I have two hands. Not that anyone still likes me here because of it either. Just ask my ex."

She wouldn’t listen to what was being said, neither did any of the women understand their own logic, as jumbled as their thoughts were due to a mixture of the anxiety on wanting and failing to help Thea and the alcohol in their system as well. However, the kind waiter from before was more than helpful towards them once the three women realized how sorry of a state that date had ended up being. And that it really wouldn't be a bad idea for them to go home.

He not only managed bills and cups, but called a cab, did his best to get an address out of them - in the end Dorothea was the only one that managed, through tears that had just dried and a smile that did nothing to conceal her true feelings.

They had no recollection of how they were able to move after that, especially without tripping on the icy streets. Nor of going up the elevator with a sniffling Dorothea, Constance trying to ramble in order to distract her and Edelgard doing her best not to feel sick since she was pretty sure she had never consumed so many drinks in her life. And although everything was a blur and they would probably have one hell of an interesting morning in a few hours, somehow they stumbled into Dorothea’s bed together, their coats thrown to the side of the bed and blankets half covering their torsos since they had been too hasty to pull it over them, while still whispering soothing words and caressing each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehe these three completely drunk omg... Wonder how much they'll be able to recall later on, or how their Monday morning will be like too. 
> 
> And how this will change their dynamics too xD
> 
> Anyways, thank you for reading and have a great weekend!


	5. Yuletide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorothea wakes up with hazy memories of the night before and two somethings that don't belong in her house.
> 
> There's also some awkwardness around the three of them once they're put together to work on an end of the year project again.

Dorothea had never been a good sleeper, to the point that she had often done school and college work through the night without much of a complaint. During those times her reasoning was that it was way better to do something with the extra time she was gettng than to drive herself insane trying to fall asleep and miserably failing.

What with her tendency to overthink matters and analyze situations through each and all possible angles, going for tasks or having to focus on facts also helped distracting her from the issue or issues at hand - even when there was no particular reason why she was feeling bad and just a general sense of things going wrong.

This was something she had carried into adult life and had some dire consequences at times. From not being able to rest after a night of amazing parties to spending weeks without proper rest but doing her best at work, at home and within relationships as well, it was a wonder how her father had often said she had no self-control and needed to better herself in every possible manner. Including how much she put into relationships and her job.

She had done her best not to listen to him back then, nor to keep hearing the echo of his countless accusations after she left home. She was well-aware that simply going to live on her own would solve nothing if his words still had a place in her heart. Yet knowing it was different than feeling it and on that fateful Monday morning, when the alarm clock sounded and Dorotheea yelped, sitting down on her mattress in surprise, she started cursing herself the minute she realized she had close to zero recollection of the night before.

And that she had woken up somewhat late, as her phone had been put on snooze for a few times already, making her thirty minutes late to her usual morning routine. 

Realizing that she’d be in trouble if she did what she wanted and remained in bed for a few more minutes, Thea dragged herself out of it with a sigh that turned into a groan the moment she noted there was a very strong, dull headache between her eyes. One that simply spread and took over her entire skull when she turned to open the bedroom window - at least she knew now why the snooze option had been hit one too many times on her phone, as she had half a mind to call in sick and return to sleep.

Her mind immediately protested that option, as much as her body was protesting the motion and the sheer idea of having to spend an entire day at the company working in front of a computer. No, she couldn’t just tell her boss she was ill and wouldn’t be able to make it because of a goddamn hangover, not when it wouldn’t be the first time she had to do her job with one of those. 

There was something different about that one though, something about how her eyes were heavy and puffy, her cheeks too red as well. Sure, it was nothing that some makeup wouldn’t be able to conceal and she had more than just some vague notions of what to do in order to make herself look fabulous even when she was feeling like the complete opposite, but it was concerning how she couldn’t remember one thing about Sunday.

Had she gone out, stayed in? Given her current state and how she had stumbled out of bed on her favorite trench coat, now covered in wrinkles and some stains in weird colors, she could assume it was the former rather than the latter. What gave it away for sure, however, was the sight she was greeted with once she went back from the bathroom to her room and finally noticed that there were things on her floor that… didn’t really belong there. 

That… didn't really belong to her, either.

The first to catch her attention was a long, purple coat that was not only like something out of a haute couture magazine, but probably very warm. As she slowly leaned in to grab it, running her hands over the fancy, smooth fabric (and recalling that she had done something of the likes recently, though no matter how much she wanted it, that coat totally wasn’t hers), she glanced sideways once she noted there was something else under her mattress, a small, square object that looked just as ritzy as the fabric in her hands.

When she languidly reached underneath the bed and pulled the thing towards her, she frowned upon noting that it was a very expensive purse, one that she had fawned upon for a few times while walking in front of some fancy streets and their fancy stores after work, but would never in a thousand years get for herself. 

Her eyes only widened even more after she fumbled a bit with it, trying to recall how that thing had gotten there and if it could have some relation to her Sunday evening in any form, and eventually glimpsed a big, red wallet she had recently seen too. And the moment she opened it to identify its owner, though a part of her mind already knew who it was, she almost fell on the floor once Edelgard’s ID card fell from it.

“What the…” she mumbled, uneasy and unable to get up, both objects now locked in an iron grip as her thoughts asked for clarification. Given that Edie wasn’t one to wear purple as well, it was highly unlikely she was the owner of that coat, which meant not one, but two people had been in her house in some time or another.

A few memories hit her then, vague and imprecise as thoughts usually were after one had had too many drinks to count. She recalled going to the mall and watching that movie in good company, the comedy one with the emperor and the dragon. That Constance had been wearing the garment that Dorothea now held in her hands. That Edie had surely been holding that purse too. That they’d gone to a bar later on and laughed a lot, then cried some when they shared a little bit more about themselves than they usually would - probably the alcohol speaking. 

It didn’t take a genius to understand the objects she clutched to her as she finally got to her feet were proof that they had probably ended the night in her house, something that was confirmed when she moved to make her bed and saw that her sheets were way more crumpled than usual. That unless Dorothea had had one too many nightmares and tossed around through all of them, she had company throughout the night. 

Only throughout the night though, as there was no one else at the apartment aside from her.

Two companies that she wouldn’t mind having in her home at one point or another, but preferably not under the influence of alcohol. And what was worse, try as she might she couldn’t recall what had happened after the bar, how they’d gotten to her house and what was or wasn’t done. 

The question that burned her mind as she folded the purple coat into something neat, reorganized the ID and wallet, then placed them inside Edelgard’s purse, was if she had done something foolish and kissed them somewhere through their date.

She picked up her phone and saw some messages had been waiting for her, from coworkers and friends that had been trying to get a hold of her last night. Most of them were asking for favors or gushing about what incredible weekends they had had, then escalated into just calling her name since she has failed to answer them when it was “acceptable” so the conversation could go on. 

There was one text straight from work, which she ignored for the time being in order to make sure she wasn’t missing anything important, any more… pressing issue that right then she was classifying as a matter of life or death.

The fact that no, there were no messages from Constance or Edelgard made her more jittery than relieved, as she wondered if she had done something, anything at all that she couldn’t remember, to scare both girls away.

That doubt followed her all the way out of the house, into an even colder morning if such a thing was even possible, the stark whites from the clouds above and the new snow below making her wince in pain while walking through the streets of Garreg Mach. While her mind wandered through half-forgotten, fuzzy memories of herself comforting and crying, solacing and being soothed. 

And what was worse, what made her thoughts run into triple and quadruple speed, was that someone from the board of directors had thought it a good idea for the three of them to work on another project this week, starting in that morning and going all the way until next year. Though of course it would always be a plus if they could give them some concrete data on Friday!

 _“Since the three of you always deliver the best results when put together, the CEO herself has deemed it fit that you may be put together once more for this end of the year project ,”_ the message had read, the tone somewhere between condescending and just plain authoritative just as everything in RheART tended to be. _“Your aim must be to bring a spike in sales and auctions for the last two weeks of the year and beginning of the next one, as it has always been our policy to keep the distribution of good art coming to our esteemed clients at all times. I am glad for your consideration and efforts to come.”_

Of course they would do that to her in the exact morning that she was asking herself what the hell had happened between them the night before. Of course the higher ups would assign them something like that, make it known on Monday that they had around a week to work most of the details and present it to the directors on Friday. When they could have warned them about it last Friday after that meeting fiasco between the departments.

Sighing, Dorothea got into the sleek building and saluted the receptionist that had been kind to her from moment one, her heeled boots loud against the marble floor and the dragon symbol she was usually so indifferent about, but on this morning could do nothing but stare at it with the slightest bit of hatred. Did they really have to do that to her so soon?

She was sure part of the whining was just the hangover talking and how awful it had been to go through the city with that heavy feeling on her mind, heart and body. Regardless, it would have to be done - they would have to spend some time together and come up with something, anything, to make the company have nice, additional income in a week. Which was fine, they had done it in less than two days a while ago and would more than likely be able to pull it off this time as well too.

Assuming nothing extra or major had happened between them, that was. Though the absence of messages on her phone, especially after that one from Seteth, was rather telling in and of itself, wasn’t it? 

Regardless of what had or hadn’t happened, though she hoped against hope she hadn’t done anything she could regret. Not that getting to know them better was regrettable, quite the opposite really, but the last thing she wanted was to scare them away with a drunken kiss or confession or whatever. They had been quite talkative too, hadn't they? So… maybe something _had_ slipped her mind and her mouth. Maybe…

Did it matter though? Until she saw them and could talk to them for sure there was no way to know. And the moment they did meet because it would have to happen, they would need to discuss their next project instead of their feelings since work did take priority over other things (right?). So they would have to start talking soon in order to establish a place to meet and begin discussing that thing. Before any of their bosses or someone from the board of directors could see they were idling, talking about a Sunday night or whatever.

The second she caught her phone to type a message of her own because that silence was ridiculous was the same in which it buzzed twice; upon unlocking the screen and checking it, as she leaned against a pristine white wall and waited for the line in front of her to move so she could get into the elevator one day, she allowed herself to chuckle at the twin messages on the same chat.

_Edelgard and Constance: “So, we have been put together for another project. Where and when can we meet in order to discuss it?”_

If Dorothea didn’t know any better she would have thought that they were together and had written the message at the same time. However, their departments stood in almost opposite ends of the building and several floors apart, with Thea’s own little art dealer corner standing somewhere between the two. She didn’t mind that and usually the girls had gone over to her place before, but something in the tone of the message made her wonder if that would happen once more.

Or if the three of them would ever get past that weirdness that she could perceive even between messages, but became ten thousand times worse when they met in Constance’s department instead, going all the way to the topmost floors this time. 

The curators had a very interesting corner of their own close to the directors floor, aka so high up that one could see almost all of Garreg Mach city while looking through the many windows surrounding the reception room. Here the walls and much of the furniture was painted green, from the round balcony almost in front of the double glass doors where a bored-looking secretary flipped through some magazines, to the plushy chairs that stood close to the windows on the left and right. Behind the balcony there was a corridor and six doors stood on its right and left, three to each side. They led to individual offices which were dark and had no windows in fear that the artwork they analyzed could be damaged by the light.

It was her first time there and she took her time gawking at the decoration, the lack of artistic touches over the balcony and some side tables which stood on the corners, beside rows of chairs that Dorothea had no idea what they were for - would artists sit there while their work was appraised, gazing through the windows and dreaming of the city they saw, the concrete streets with dots of brown trees that in spring were colorful and in summer, emerald, just as she was doing right then?

Would they jump to their feet just as she did, once she had sent Constance a message indicating that she was there? Would their eyes widen when a door on the far left opened and out came the blonde woman, a professional smile on her face that spoke for all the times she had received someone up there?

Would their hearts plummet at the sight of her in loose blue pants and a pink doublet, their thoughts roaring as they tried remembering something more about the night before?

And when Con smiled at them, the polite, distant beam of a professional that was pretty much the best in her line of work and (hopefully) knew it, would they feel a pang of sadness as that smile was a lot different than the ones they had been exchanging as of recent?

Dorothea hoped it wasn’t the case, for the way her heart squeezed in pain at that realization wasn’t something she wanted other people to experience at all.

Yes, she thought before Constance could reach her and they embraced in a short, formal manner as well, she had certainly done something else last night.

“Hey there, how funny that uh, we’ve been paired up again,” Dorothea began since Cons’s gaze was fixed somewhere behind her instead of in her eyes. “Seems like we should put that up as end of the year tradition too.”

“Oh indeed, the year cannot end without us having to earn our esteemed company some extra money. And getting several cups of good coffee to go with our projects as well, of course,” she laughed, but again it didn’t reach her blue eyes, which were also a little bit hazy. “Edelgard said that she will be some minutes late, apparently she has something to solve in her own department.”

Dorothea winced at that, wondering about what it was that needed the smaller woman’s attention at 9 a.m. on a Monday. “The holidays must not be easy on the financial amalyst,” she mused, sharing a knowing, equally pained glance with the other woman. It was the first sign of solidarity between them.

The first acknowledgement that they were more than coworkers that had been placed together for projects one too many times already.

Even so it was gone too fast and after that, Con went back to looking at Dorothea a little bit sideways, as if wanting to ask her something, or trying to get her attention to something more specific. When the brunette turned to glance there as well, there was nothing more to see but the elevator that occasionally brought someone else to the department, whom Constance would smile at for a second before turning back.

Until of course the one who passed by and nodded at them as if he were a knight out of the medieval times was Ferdinand von Aegir, but luckily he didn't stay and chat with them - after all, he had work to do and another day in which he could show the higher ups how much better than Constance he was.

It took a little too long for Thea to realize that she was looking at the purple coat that she had brought alongside her purse, Edie’s purse hanging on her other shoulder and the company’s notebook for notes and the likes. Which was funny if she thought about it, given how much she had been musing over the two things she had found around her house with no reason to be there.

“Ah yes, you forgot that yesterday.” She beamed and offered Con the garment, watching her face change once Sunday was mentioned. Should she apologize? Say something about it? “I uh, had no time to get it pressed or something, so sorry about it.”

“Do not concern yourself over it, really,” the blonde waved the matter away, placed the coat over her shoulder before she went to store it in her office. Although she had always been one for big words, they felt somewhat clipped and tense even for her, at least right then. “Have you uh, have you rested well?”

“Yes, I did. And you? How was your night?” How was it that for the first time in too long Dorothea found herself unable to speak the words she really wanted to? To ask the woman in front of her what had happened, what she remembered, and to say she was sorry if any boundary had been crossed between them? 

She wasn’t one for small talks, for running around an issue instead of actually addressing it. So that, and the few minutes that followed while they waited for Edelgard and spoke about everything under the moon (especially the very cold weather they were getting that year, which Constance explained it could be blamed on some air current coming from Galatea and Charon or whatever), were very frustrating and miserable in Dorothea’s opinion. 

Little did she know how worse that was about to become when Edie joined them. Before the newcomer even walked between the double doors, Thea gasped at the sight of her in clothes that certainly weren’t her own, not just by the unusual color pallete but the size as well. The bright pink dress she wore was more or less designed to end slightly under her knees, but it went almost all the way down to her ankles instead, the fabric overflowing on her shoulders and around her torso. 

Her makeup was light, as it usually was when there were no meetings scheduled for her day, but the eyeliner was a little thicker than usual and the silver eyeshadow looked as if it had been passed a bit hastily too. Her boots were the same as last night and her hair tried staying in a bun but ended up with several strands escaping from it. 

She looked amazing and put together to all those who glanced at her. She looked incredible to Dorothea, even with little things that others could consider as flaws. 

And she looked more than completely flustered when her eyes fell on both of the women who were waiting and chuckling a little over something that Dorothea had said, a nice change to their initial behavior as well. Maybe there was hope that whatever had happened, they could talk it through and push past that awkwardness. That they could forgive one another, even.

If nothing, the one thing Dorothea could do was try.

“Hey there, Edie,” she said in a tad of a more upbeat tone, one that made both of the women smile. She offered her the small black purse before something else could be said; she wanted to get that done with as soon as possible too. “You hmmm… left this with me for some reason. Not that I would mind having you over anytime soon so you could get it back but hey.”

She mentally rebuked herself for that stupid attempt at flirting, or at making some comment that wasn’t the usual “oh hey, so this is yours and you should take it back haha” that she had wanted to say before.

Seeing Edelgard's cheeks flare to life with that, or the way she hastily yanked the purse from Dorothea’s hand, made the taller woman frown and wonder if there was anything she could say or do to make that better. ESpecially since that was followed by a very awkward silence in which the three of them were staring down at the floor, the windows and the city that woke up and stirred around them.

The possibilities that traveled around, clouds on a lazy summer sky that promised rain later on.

“S- so, we should get going and start working on this, whatever it is, right? I have already made us lose almost half an hour after all.” Edie was the one to speak first, her beam a lot more of a nervous one than anything else. But if it served as a consolation prize in any way or another, it wasn’t as if the other two were only behaving like that towards Thea, but everything between themselves was a little bit off.

Though calling it a _little bit_ was the understatement of the year, all things considered.

“Nonsense, you were uh, busy dealing with your own and such confusion is prone to happen now, as the year ends,” Constance offered, finally glancing up from the floor and into their faces. Her eyes were still distant and from time to time she would take her hands to her temples too, but Dorothea supposed she hadn’t been the only one to get one too many drinks. “Is there any place you would prefer to work at today? We were given permission to go outside of the company too, if that is to our liking.”

“Wherever you feel the most comfortable in, I’ll be fine,” Dorothea commented, wishing she could ask why Edelgard was dressed like that. Again, it wasn’t bad (rather, it really did make her look incredible, as if all of her neat, meticulous control had been taken away from her), only not her usual vibes and something she would expect a lot more on…

The moment she looked at Con, who raised a head at her sudden movement before saying she would really enjoy not staying inside a cramped place like her office, or a too bright one like some other departments, Dorothea’s heart sank even though she smiled and nodded along. 

Oh.

_Oh._

She should have thought that something like that could happen, right? It would explain the awkwardness between Con and Edie - and maybe the only reason why they were acting like that around her was because of her falling apart at a gay bar, which made her wonder what crazy combination of drinks she had ordered to get to that state.

As they meandered down to the much emptier elevators, went straight to ground floor and into the Nabateans café, the place where they had met and sometimes discussed some projects at, she tried looking for telltale signs that her theory were right. Hm, there were zero bite marks on their necks, nor any new sense of closeness or intimacy - if nothing, the two walked even further away from each other as it was, with Thea standing between them most of the time.

Had it really been that bad? 

Her questions were answered before she even voiced them though, the second they took a small circular table close to the window which overlooked the city (and not the building they had just come from) and somewhat far from the balcony. 

“Before you think anything of - of this,” Ederlgard started, motioning to her outfit and blushing already. “Since I forgot my purse in your house and my keys were in there I had no way into mine, so Constance was sweet enough to uh… let me stay the night and borrow her clothes. Ours were deeply stained too, but that is neither… here nor there.” Her head was down by the moment she ended the sentence, even more so since that caused a smile to spread over Dorothea’s face.

The gesture was mindful, the explanation done just because Edelgard had caught Thea staring a little too much, those inquisitive green eyes visibly drawing conclusions when there were none. It was only so they could fleetingly address the white elephant in the room and start their work day, the project they were supposed to do.

Should she accept that and move on, keep the conversation going about the night she could barely remember? Would they feel bad if she mentioned that? She wanted to, though, wanted to know if they had any more recollections about the entire thing.

Yet Constance was keen on calling their minds back into the project after saying that lending her clothes and a place for her to sleep had been no hassle at all.

The rest of the morning, afternoon and evening were spent developing their idea, one that surely Rhea wouldn’t approve of, but would further show that Edelgard’s pitch shouldn’t have been discarded or ignored the way it was last Friday. It would be their own statement, they decided before going back to the company building and signing out, each one of them with very defined tasks to be performed on the next few days.

They would have close to no time to solve it, or to show the boss the importance of what they were doing, but they trusted each other enough to at least try. And even if nothing more had been said about last night, doubt and terrible hangovers clouding her eyes before they eased into the rhythm of work, coffee and nice treats to eat here and there, they were still a bit closer to each other when the day ended.

To the point that, though they didn’t notice it until they reached the elevator and their respective floors, they had been holding hands all the way there, their cheeks becoming dusted with a light, surprised crimson once they realized it had been the case.

* * *

_Constance: you do not need to come over if you don’t wish to._

_Edelgard: but I really do want to go and watch your ritual. We have been brainwashed to think the only way to celebrate the end of the year is with christmas and other festivities like that. I would like to get to know a different way to do so._

_Dorothea: ^ and also, I’m pretty sure you’ll look gorgeous while summoning the elements and the likes, Con ;)_

_Constance: …. well then, it makes me happy that you are intrigued about the traditions that I follow in my day to day life. You can come home with me after work if you would rather, I can give you a ride. Or you could arrive at around nine, nine-thirty as by then I shall have the backyard organized and properly decorated for it._

_Dorothea: Will be looking forward to it, dear. Thanks for inviting us over to something that means so much to you :)_

_Edelgard: Indeed, it will be an honor to attend._

* * *

Things had gotten a lot smoother between them by Tuesday, but only because they were mostly focused on getting their little project going and on the results they could already see given how invested they were in it. Since Dorothea was a shameless lover of social media and tended to follow many artists online, it hadn’t been tough for them to reach out to the ones that solely did digital art - what with the holidays arriving, they usually made posts advertising some discount or the other on their pieces.

That was done after they had talked pricing, how to check for authenticity in the virtual world (aka, Constance von Nuvelle curating on the internet, which was useful since they did run into more than one blatant copy of an obscure historical work) and how to do auctions on the internet as well.

Seiros Co lacked an online betting system of their own, which was something Edelgard had pointed to as a disadvantage since many other big companies were investing a lot in that field. Of course Rhea would hear nothing about it, keen as she was on keeping things as “traditional” as humanly possible in an era that was more and more reliant on technology. That meant Dorothea had to reach out to Linhardt and some of his friends for help devising a prototype, a version of a website where auctions could be held. 

After she assured him she would check in and out of work for him on this day and the next, he agreed to it and went home. Around one hour after he had left, she had received a message with the link to the site as well as instructions both on how to operate it and how to trick the RheART system into believing he was the one clocking out of work.

The fast development had been favorable to the three women, who had spent the entirety of that Tuesday in the Nabateans café before going home to get ready. They had decided to join Constance later at her place, as they needed some time to decompress, get some food and dress appropriately for the occasion - though Con had told her there was no dress code to a witch ritual and they should focus on being comfortable, they still wanted something other than the garments they had worn to work all day long.

All in all, it had been a long day and Dorothea thought she would be tired and almost falling asleep by the time she got to Constance’s modest house and found Edelgard already there, chatting with an eager, excited Con who was dressed from head to toe in lilacs and purples. 

“Not total black tonight?” She teased, saluting them both with a hug. Things had been somewhat easier between them that they weren’t all that awkward around each other, but no word had been said about Sunday night - and she had a feeling none would be said in any case.

“Black is a grand color indeed, but I do prefer the more spiritual indigos and purples for rituals,” Constance answered after letting go of her friend, squeezing her back. “You, my dear, look stunning in crimson however. It compliments your silvery aura.”

She heard Edelgard chuckling behind them and wondered if that would upset their host, then relaxed once the matter was waved away and they were invited into the house. It was a two-story building made of brick with tall, thin arched windows which were almost the same size of the white, polished door. The roof was black and pointy, with two smaller windows on what Dorothea supposed was the attic. 

They walked on a stony path from the metal gates to the door, passing between well-kept grass and pines that were a vivid, enchanting green, scattered around the yard. Then through the entrance hall and living room, as organized and meticulously put together as they would expect from Constance and her line of work, with grandiose paintings on the walls and beautiful small trinkets on glass cupboards. The interior was gloomy but not uncomfortably so, as the only source of light was the fireplace in the living room that illuminated silver couches and a small, round table made in polished rock where ritual tools had been kept. 

After Constance gathered that and told them to open the double doors beside the chimney which led to the back yard, they stepped into wild, tall grass and wildflowers still blooming despite the weather. There were other trees around the rather big place, as the metal gates separating Constance’s house from a nonexistent neighbor stood far from the house itself. 

“Although I was here before, I have to say it again today. This is impressive,” Edelgard commented, watching Coco place a small blue cauldron to the left on a circle that had previously been made with stones, as a patch of the tall grass had been removed for that. Most of the setting, however, remained unchanged.

“This backyard was one of the reasons why I settled on this house and not another one, closer to civilization, the woes and noises of the big city,” Constance explained and put a potted pine sapling on what they supposed was the northern point of the circle. “Also, another perk is that since people have deemed that this house is haunted, I have never had any neighbors to complain about or stop my rites.”

“Oh now this must be paradise then,” Dorothea beamed; she had lost count of how many times she had had to yell at her neighbors to shut up in the middle of the night. 

Candles were lit and deposited close to them, then a bunch of leaves and a censer to the right and it seemed like the setting was complete. Edelgard and Dorothea had already shaken their heads at the invitation of being part of the circle and simply sat down to watch, in awe of the change they could already see in Constance’s face.

There was a light to it that couldn’t be rivaled by that of the candles or the fireplace back inside the house, her blue eyes shining in everence once she stepped into the circle and faced the sky, hands upended in a silent claim. Neither Dorothea nor Edie believed in magic in the same way they weren’t fans of the church at all, but on that moment they could swear that Coco was enveloped in a beautiful energy, yellow, red, blue, green and lilac intertwining to make the scene stunning, ethereal. 

It was impossible not to look, even though it was somewhat comical that her words of praise and something that sounded a lot like an older version of their language was spoken with perfection and reverence. As each element was called and then the circle was established, something in the watchers’ entire being called to them, as if harkening to a time when there was no church, but seasonal practices like those were common in villages and the likes. When people believed in magic and, if reports of the past could be taken into consideration, had yielded some “powers” for combat and to help in their daily lives. 

The entire thing was mesmerizing, even though they couldn’t understand most of it. Hearing Constance calling back the light into the world, after the longest night of the year (and indeed the sun had set a lot earlier than usual, hadn’t it?) or how she chanted to the moon and the stars after thanking the seasons for the opportunity to rest and think, was one of the most touching experiences they had ever had in their lives.

Maybe it was because Con was the one doing it, conducting a ritual that she had done in secret so many times while growing up in a household that only accepted the church as religion. The way her eyes shone with freedom and love, how her voice was light and alive in a way they had never seen her before, was entirely too inspiring, something they could both keep looking at, dumbfounded, for the rest of their lives. 

Through it all Dorothea saw Edelgard’s hand twitching, gripping thin air, her fingers poised as if she were holding a pen or something of the sorts. Those lilac eyes that she adored were wide and transfixed, committing to memory everything that she could about that moment. As if she wanted to engrave it in her memory, to paint it within her soul.

She was well-aware of the fact that, although she was no painter like Edie, a similar expression was etched in her face.

In the end they were almost sad when Coco started dismissing the elements and finalized it with blessings to the ones who had chosen to be there with her, the two people that she felt connected to in a special, beautiful way. Once they registered those words and felt like a weight had been taken out of their shoulders, there were blushes on their faces and they felt lighter, as if there were no reasons for them to feel awkward around each other.

Those blushes, which were mirrored in Con’s cheeks as much as the feeling of freedom that now colored her eyes, stayed there while they walked inside so close to each other their hands were brushing at every step they took.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the question is... Did they kiss?? Did they say something they shouldn't have???  
> Will they ever know? Ahsjsjaksja  
> Hehehehe. But they sure are awkward about it at least for a while!
> 
> Thanks for reading and have a nice day!


	6. Warm and bright nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final preparations are made for Dorothea's, Constance's and Edelgard's project due Friday.
> 
> The three meet in more than one occasion as they search for secret Seiros gifts and they talk about more than just the events they'll soon attend.

The excitement from the ritual wasn’t lost during the rest of the night. And not only because they kept talking until way too late about what they had seen and experienced while sharing some pastries that Constance had made beforehand - Yule tradition, she had explained, pointing especially to the jams that had been handmade as well. No, the feeling stayed with them because it had touched their hearts in a very special way.

There had been some questions about the pagan tradition, where such rites as what they had seen came from and their meanings. Con had been more than happy to answer them with all the details she could recall, which meant that of course, it was already pretty late when they left her home and went back to theirs with promises to text as soon as they arrived.

Dorothea felt comfortable enough to accept Edelgard’s offer for a ride home since the buses had long ago stopped driving around for the night. The trip was neither too long nor too loud, with the women yawning and making some small talk about what they would need to do about the project that was due Friday - and the secret Seiros thing as well.

“Honestly, I am still miffed they didn’t put up a wish list for this,” Edelgard huffed the moment that issue began - apparently she would rather talk about work way past midnight than have to think about the fact that she had gotten a very bad person on the raffle. 

“Yeah they should have. It’s not as if RheART was this little, family sized company where everyone knows everyone to begin with,” Dorothea agreed with a small smile; she had to admit she had been blessed with not one, but two good picks and sometimes still wondered who had stayed without someone to gift.

Not that she would be the one to rattle or complain, especially when her relationship to both women has seen such nice changes recently.

“Exactly and the budget is so also very vague, so I can already see this going badly in many, many ways.” She stopped at a red light, shaking her head. “Imagine if you give your person a great, reasonably priced gift and get something like a postcard in return.”

Dorothea chuckled at the possibility, her eyes darting through the empty, dimly illuminated streets, the few houses which had a few lights on as well. She had always loved the view of the city at night, when people were getting off of work and making their way home. This was the first time she had found it both calm and quiet when she herself was in a similar mindset; usually the only occasions in which she had been out late enough to see something like that was when she had one too many drinks on the local pub or club, so things would be spinning and out of focus, distorted by alcohol and the shallow promises of having a good time with someone else draped on her arm.

To perceive the world like that, asleep, getting ready for a new day to begin underneath stars that dotted the darkened sky was truly something beautiful, especially in the company of a woman who at times hummed, at times cursed and rolled her eyes at the occasional drunk pedestrian that tried waving at the car, taking too long to cross.

And of course it helped that the car was that plush, the white, fake leather seat comfortable enough that Dorothea knew she could fall asleep in it in two seconds if she closed her eyes and turned away from Edelgard; the smoothness of the drive would surely lull her to a content slumber before the light even turned green and they were allowed to move on. Yet she did neither of those things and simply stared straight ahead, beside her at Edie, and dimly thought about how wonderful it was that they had reconnected due to not only a stupid iniciative from the company to make the coworkers bond, but also because of their willingness to share parts of each other along the way.

Sure, so they had also shared a few drinks and Dorothea was still clueless about what had happened later, but that was a trail of thought that would completely spoil her good mood in that moment so she ended up choosing not to dwell on it and rather, try being as good of a companion as she could.

“I wouldn’t mind a postcard, depending on who it came from,” Thea said, eyeing a group of very drunk people throwing jabs at each other by the side of the road. “But then, if it was you that got me, I would be happy with oh, I don’t know, a simple pen. As long as you thought about me while choosing whatever it was, then I’d be more than honored.”

The comment and the wink that followed made Edelgard sigh, shake her head and do her best to keep her eyes on the road instead of on the woman beside her. Dorothea smirked and was about to make a similar remark when suddenly Edie’s face softened into a bright smile, one that reached her eyes and made the brunette wonder what had caused that until she said with a small, tentative voice:

“Well, I don’t need a - a stupid end of the year tradition to think about you. Or Coco.”

Dorothea’s eyes widened at the statement and she was silent for one second, beaming in interest at seeing that woman’s entire demeanor soften like that. Was this really the same genius financial analyst that was forever challenging and going head to head against Rhea? 

“You don’t? Now that makes me feel special and I'm sure Con would too if you told her that.” Thea shot back for her sake and Edelgard’s, as she knew things would only get awkward if she took her sweet time to muse over that in silence - though she would treasure that moment and thank herself for saying yes to that ride instead of calling a cab once she was back at her place. “Why else would you think about me, though?”

“O- oh, come on, Dorothea,” Edie stumbled, unsure of what to say. _Of course_ she had walked right into that, but still. “You are sweet, intelligent, dedicated, amazing at what you do, captivating, solicitous, kind, beautiful… How to not think about you at all?” By that point she was blushing and her eyes were wide - she almost forgot to halt at a yellow light as well, the signs of nervousness as clear as day in her demeanor.

Instinctively Dorothea’s hand covered Edie’s right one at the steering wheel, the touch gentle and light, no more than a brushing to convene the emotions which were running through the taller woman’s mind and heart. Some of those she had denied herself, thinking more than once that not only was she unworthy of them, but that she would never really feel them for what they were. That maybe what she had called love was just her pretending to be in love so others would accept her. 

So that she wouldn’t be judged for something like that, when people were so keen on judging her for much less. 

Yet this moment there was something new coursing through her veins, something that was akin to what she had once felt when she was a lot younger, a lot less scarred by what life had thrown her way and all delusions she had gone through. It made her lightheaded and extremely happy for no reason, to the point that her touch lingered a little more than she had intended to and there was a song in her heart that she longed to utter.

Another on her lips that she silenced, suddenly aware that this was Edelgard von Hresvelg that was making her feel so many things. And that at the same time, she knew something very similar would occur if Constance had been the one to say these words. That the exhilaration of it all would be a lot more complete if the blonde had been there as well.

That was the thought that made her sober up, enough so she took back the hand that was covering the other woman’s and folded it neatly over her lap. It was also when she realized she had been blushing, something that she had been doing a little bit more whenever these two were involved. Which was fun and interesting, given her master's degree in flustering others while keeping a straight face herself. 

“I… thank you, Edie,” she answered at last, when she realized that Edelgard’s eyes went from surprised to concerned. It surely wouldn’t be nice to have all these compliments be received with nothing more than silence, right? “You’re an incredible person and not only because you’re the best at what you do. I count myself lucky every day that I got to meet you and Con in the Nabateans that morning, really. Both of you mean the world to me, I hope you know that.”

To say that Edelgard von Hresvelg blushed brighter than the stupid, dragon-shaped holiday decorations that were scattered all around Garreg Mach this year, would be the understatement of all Christmas that had ever happened in the world. Yet that somehow erased the remaining tension that still stood between them, a rift that had been created by cold doubt but waved away by all the feelings that surrounded and encased them with warmth.

In the end there was no awkwardness within Dorothea's heart, even when Edie pulled by her building in the dead of the night and she fleetingly remembered a yellow cab doing the same a few days ago, the three of them getting out and stumbling while laughing and flirting their way up to her apartment.

The memory was enough to make her smile and feel a bit bold, just enough for her to plant a quick kiss on Edelgard's cheek before she left the well-kept, cozy car and went into the chilly night. The warmth of seeing Edie beam in response to that stayed with her even after she the vehicle was long gone, those lilac eyes kindling bright enough to guide Dorothea home and to her bed. 

She would more than likely have very sweet dreams that night. 

* * *

Wednesday had been a flurry of activity for the three women, who unfortunately had to go back to working in their own departments in order to make sure the system Linhardt had developed for them would be good enough and that everything would be up and running, the artists they had contacted completely on board with the idea before Friday could roll around.

Luckily that seemed to be the case, as Dorothea had a wide smile on her face before noon had arrived and sent a message in all caps in their group chat confirming that the five artists whose works Constance had curated for their mock trial were more than just happy to participate, but actually thanked Dorothea profusely for the opportunity. It was a great change to the negative way in which Rhea had talked about the entire project almost a week ago, a ray of sunlight when before they had thought they would be better off going for their old antics and convincing some famous artists to make a collab with them at the end of the year.

After begging for their help and expertise for far too long so their egos would be placated and they got a great share out of sales, the entire maneuver being more something to promote the company than to actually get better profit due to the holidays and all.

This year however there was no begging, no offering better conditions than most or almost having to pay so those artists would agree to sell their pieces. Rather, there were thank you notes, happy emojis as communication was done completely online and people feeling blessed that their work was being as recognized as if they had always engaged in the more traditional arts to begin with. 

There was something about it all that was already heartwarming, despite the fact that nobody knew if it would work. Neither Dorothea, who was getting the messages and sending them to the other two, nor Edelgard, who was talking prices and making projections on how much they would be able to gather from the mock trial, or Constance, who was more than happy to study and offer grandiose descriptions of the images she was given.

The thing was, it definitely felt a lot better to work with those people who had never been given an opportunity to advertise their art in such a form or to have an auction like that, to be prestiged by an actual curator or financial department personnel and the likes. The women were also more than happy to help and be of service, to reassure them that what they were doing was art, real art, and the major difference was that their canvas happened to be a screen. 

All in all it made their workdays a lot lighter too, even more so since they kept exchanging messages for more than just corporate issues. Those caused Dorothea to start giggling all of a sudden when she got something good or thought of a great response to what one of them had said. That made Hilda titter and ask if she had gotten a girlfriend or whatever, as she had never seen the brunette so happy or working that diligently - though for that, Thea gave a cheekly grin and retort that she wasn’t one to talk when it came to productivity and oh, was it true that Hilda and Marianne from the marketing department had kissed during the dinner last week?

Annette had been more than happy to see the changes on her. She admired Dorothea to the moon and back, always asking for help when it came to talking to buyers and sellers, asking something or another about music at the meantime. Though they weren't the closest of friends, Annie was still a ray of sunshine in Thea's days and the one to celebrate her achievements the most - so she had a time congratulating the brunette during that week.

And when Sylvain protested, asking her if she actually _did_ have a girlfriend and the times he had asked her out to dinner had been denied because she already had someone else in mind, she found it better to actually bite the bullet on that one and answer with a small smile, before turning back to her computer and answering the latest thank you message she got from a sweet artist named Bernie_Bear on Hooter. 

In the end of the day Dorothea and the others left RheART with smiles on their faces on that Wednesday evening, as if making those artists’ days and paying attention to their work had also had a more than positive outcome on their own routines as well. As if it made working there, with all the stupid things they somehow heard or witnessed a lot more bearable too. To the point that they knew they would return to that form of art, endorsing it as much as they could, regardless of how accepted or shunned their little project ended up being. 

They knew Rhea would resist even when and if numbers, projections and their simulation showed how much more the company could get if she invested in digital art as well. But that was fine too, for if they managed to convince the board of directors or even the rest of their departments, they knew there was a chance more and more people would pressure the CEO into finally admitting it was art, it was valid and it should be treated as such. Especially when competing companies started exploring that, but she'd rather not have to wait that long until Rhea gave up and decided they were right.

However, Thea’s upbeat demeanor and all the excitement for the entire thing vanished the moment she arrived downtown again. She left the bus a few stops before her usual one not to actually step into a restaurant or get some food as per usual, but to look for the damn gifts she had yet to find for Friday, two days from there.

Her heart at first beat at triple speed at how much those presents meant to her now, how much she wanted them to mean to the two that she thought so much about. The mere mention of either or both women was enough to make her smile like a fool, lifting her up from a previous haze or darker moods, the snow around her heart eventually melting due to those beans of sunlight that now shone where once there had been nothing but indifference and suffering towards love.

Even her steps were lighter, her previous fear of not being able to find anything evaporating as she browsed store after store, the sky shining with stars and promises of better days, of a better future than what she had always envisioned for herself. This time, under the watchful stare of that beautiful sky and the several people who seemed to be in the same predicament that she was, furiously sifting through products as if their lives depended on it, there was no fear that she wouldn’t be able to do what she wanted to.

That the gifts she chose would speak of the love she felt for both Edelgard and Constance, though she still had to find out if such a feeling was even reciprocated.

It had already been a good sign that they were supportive about the movie and the portrait of the emperor as being polyamorous, right? At least she had taken that as a good sign and wanted to keep such an illusion in her mind for the time being. Then her conversation with Edie on the car just a day ago… 

She beamed wide in the bookstore, humming to herself between shelves of art and history books, then stopped to look at a beautiful tome that she knew would probably appeal to Constance. It had a stunning cover depicting one of the most important pieces of historical art ever done, a portrait of the Emperor and her wives in front of the Garreg Mach monastery, the predecessor of the sprawling city they lived in if legends were to be believed. It was a hardcover, baffling volume with lots of highly detailed illustrations and explanations that were probably a little under what Con already knew by heart.

It would be an incredible gift all in all, but not what she was looking for. Not something that would let the woman know how much Dorothea supported her dreams and her true self, not only the things everyone knew about her.

A few minutes later she left with a gift neatly wrapped on a paper bag, really singing to herself this time as one out of two were solved. Once she had a little bit of a walk around downtown, her mind already set on what she should get and her heart beating in approval to it as well, Dorothea had not one, but two wrapped presents on her hands, a beautiful smile on her face and a song she hadn’t sung in a long, long time coloring the darkened evening with tones of red and gold.

It was tough to not be distracted by all that was recently going on inside of her, with the previously dark emotions that had slowly been turning into lighter ones as she found true company with two women that had welcomed her, solaced her after a drunken night and still continued to communicate with her no matter what had been said after one too many drinks. As a result she had started recalling more and more about that, on how Edie had lamented not being an artist and letting her family talk her into finance, how Con had sobbed over not being able to do kickboxing professionally because her parents determining she would be the one to restore the glory of the Nuvelle name by making a career in the company that had ended theirs.

As she walked between streets flooded with people getting out of work and trying to get their Christmas shopping done before it got way too late or out of hand, she remembered one or two flirtatious, salacious sentences they had all said to each other after the crying and moping times were done for. It had been light and wholesome, then really dirty and funny, but they had all seemed to enjoy making each other blush, saying the most absurd of things in the meantime.

And if her memory was correct…

If her memory was correct, well, never had one been excluded from the whole. Never had one of them not been accounted for or placed out of their little circle of flirting and giggling. It was as if they had been sure back then that the only way things would have a sense of completion, a painting done and finished with shadows, lights and colors, was if the three of them were in it, wholly in it. 

Tears clad Dorothea’s eyes at that notion, at those memories. Sure, it would be better if she confirmed it with the others before finding out she was drawing conclusions, sketching her own feelings into something that had been meant for other paintings, for art that was just as beautiful as what her heart was singing, but still different. Still not the whole she had depicted within herself. 

Yes, dreams were incredible places to live in and to draw inspiration from, but never the complete work that would make reality what it was. Which meant she would talk to them as soon as -

“Oh, Dorothea! Fancy meeting you here amidst all of these people at this hour! And I see that you have a bounty or another in your hands already, ohoho!”

Could that evening, no, that day, get even better? She turned towards the sound of that voice, her beam already wider than ever since she would recognize it anywhere in the world by its tone and the grandiose words it painted in the air. Sure enough, there was Constance von Nuvelle herself in the middle of the crowd, the lamp light falling over her and making her blonde curls shine golden, the blue of her eyes outlined by makeup and joy at seeing her, a smile of her own making Thea’s heart skip a beat as she walked closer to the woman.

“Con! What are you doing here though? Still looking for your secret Seiros gift?” Dorothea said as a greeting, enveloping the woman in an embrace that was light and lasted as long as both wanted to, a little longer than many would find appropriate for friends.

“Yes, that is my predicament today,” the woman sighed, smiling through the fact that her eyes looked concerned at the entire matter. “The Yule ritual took too much of my attention this coming week, but alas, now I have to deal with the error of my ways and make haste in order to find an acceptable present before Friday.”

Thea snickered, then beamed when Constance took one of the bags from her hands and laced her arm with Dorothea’s as if that was the most natural thing in the world. Her emerald eyes widened not in protest, but due to how cute and simple that had been done, something that caught the other woman’s attention and made her flinch once she realized it.

“Apologies, I did not mean to assume -” Constance mumbled, glancing away from the other woman as if she had done something terrible.

Only to be reassured when Dorothea kept her arm in place, squeezing it as well to make sure she knew everything was fine. “Well darling, I won’t object to it at all,” Thea winked, smiling again when that was enough for Constance to relax. “Also thanks for the help with the bags too, you’re a real sweetheart aren’t you?”

“N- no, that is nothing and I am glad to be of assistance! Though if truth be told, I too wish I was already in possession of the gift I will need to deliver and not… searching for it.” Her voice was miserable and made Dorothea laugh at the absurdity of it all, but that was the Con she knew and loved.

Emphasis on the word loved, too.

“We're not supposed to help each other and the likes, but maybe I can at least keep you company as you go? Also I know this place like the back of my hand so if you need a specific store I’ll be more than happy to say where we could go,” Dorothea offered, hoping against hope that she’d take the offer and they would have some time together.

Even if the three of them had messaged each other a lot on that Wednesday, it had been tougher to work on their separate departments after all those days in which they had been so close together. So it would be really nice to spend some quality time with Con, even if Edelgard would be missed and things wouldn’t be the same without her.

“Oh, if only you would be so kind! I would really appreciate your company, Dot. I am completely lost in the topic of gift giving, much more since I have zero to no understanding of who my secret Seiros is,” Constance agreed, already falling into a companionable pace beside Dorothea, her eyes narrowing as she got deep in thought again. “Also, we could take some pictures around town and send them to our dear Edelgard so she might weep at the fact that she wasn’t with us, what do you think?”

 _Our dear Edelgard._ The words alone sent a shiver down Dorothea’s spine and made her expression soften, her entire demeanor easing in a way that she couldn’t remember ever doing before, not in a very long time. Oh, how she hoped Con meant that in the same way that she did, though the warm, mischievous glance they shared seemed to telegraphe their thoughts were in a similar wavelength.

“Don’t you have the best ideas ever?” Thea agreed, already picking up her phone and looking around so she could make good on that proposition and start right away. “Oh, how about there, by the Ashen Wolves?”

Instead of saying something Constance tugged on her arm with a playful smirk and they got some shots in front of the café the three had met in a few days ago, on an uneventful Saturday. They hugged each other, or made awful poses and faces that they knew would make Edie shake her head and chuckle at their silliness as soon as she was free from the extra hours she was putting in as per usual at the end of the year.

Suffice it to say that among every picture that they took in the most awful locations ever, the one Dorothea liked the most was when Con pressed her lips to her cheeks in a long peck that lasted even after the photo was taken and promptly sent to their group chat. One that made her entire body warm up, a contrast to the cold night that welcomed them with open arms.

They laughed, fluttered from store to store with Constance muttering something or another on different products and discarding many of the options that Dorothea gave her before shaking her head and deciding it would be better to call it a night anyways. Yet there was a glint in her eyes after they had left an emporium not too far from Thea’s home that hinted that maybe the search was actually over, what with how relaxed her shoulders were when compared to the tension that had been so plain to see the moment they had met.

“I am glad you accompanied me, even if this was another fruitless stroll around downtown for me,” Con said once they sat on an empty bench to get their bearings, one that overlooked a beautiful, small square.

There was a church in white that gleamed on the opposite side of where they were, surrounded by ancient buildings which were shorter in size and seemed cramped, out of place even when the outlines of skyscrapers could be seen behind them. The old and the new made a contrast that felt safe and wonderful to them on that winter night, the stars above only adding to the beauty of the setting and the joy they had shared for the last hour or so. 

It was also a place that Dorothea liked visiting whenever she was feeling lost, the vast unoccupied space in the middle of the square that was just silvery stones and no walkways or streets offering her a solace from the pressures and limitations of life itself. It was as if while glancing at the old, at the most well-preserved historical center of Garreg Mach, she could feel grounded enough to deal with reality and life as it was.

“Nah, always glad to help in some way and we had fun too,” Dorothea said, willing her gaze to move from people who walked in pairs around the middle of it all, of the place that supposedly had been the training grounds to the monastery some long, long time ago, the bleachers that had surrounded the center substituted by smaller benches and the houses which now framed it. As if the location was enough to give her strength and courage to say something, she went on: “Can’t wait for our dear Edie to see the pics we took.”

“I can almost hear her bellowing at us, at the sheer foolishness of it all. And perhaps complaining that she could not join us as well,” Con beamed, her eyes also lost at the setting that was unfamiliar to her before going back to Dorothea herself. “I enjoy your company a lot, darling, don’t take me wrong please. But it would also have been fun to have her along.”

Dorothea had to stop herself from laughing at the assumption that she would take that the wrong way. That the sentence didn’t make her entire self melt as she nodded, then solemnly whispered: “I know, Con. I also love your company more than everything, but I can’t stop thinking how nice it would be to have her here too.”

If relief had a name, it certainly was Constace von Nuvelle at that moment in time, for she smiled and the light that took over her entire expression was the most genuine thing Thea had ever seen. “I am glad we are in agreement, then. Perhaps we should see how Edelgard feels about us stealing her away tomorrow afternoon, what do you say? She has been working too hard and deserves a break.”

The prospect of having the two of them together once more was exciting, even though Dorothea felt a stab of fear that something like what occured on Sunday would happen again and rather than bringing them together, it would place some distance between the three once more.

“Absolutely, yeah. Rhea makes her overwork herself these days, then says stupid things about her projects in conferences and the likes, ugh. She should get a prize of best financial analyst just for putting up with the CEO as it is. Maybe we could show her downtown in detail, what do you think?” Dorothea suggested, vowing she would do her best to steer them all away from one too many drinks. 

“Splendid! It sounds like the best measure to deal with some pre-presentation nerves as well,” Con nodded, enthusiastic, her lips blooming into a full, beautiful beam once her eyes fell on four women walking close together and holding hands, their coats and hair swirling in the breeze. Everything from their proximity to their demeanor spoke of how close they were, how intimate, so there was no doubt that yes, they were together and no, not as friends.

Dorothea followed her gaze and they stood in silence for a few seconds, seeing the four that were too entranced in their own conversation, in the world they had created around themselves, that they failed to notice how many people stared at them. Some with wonder and curiosity, others with kindness and light glances, a few with disgust.

Those emotions were no foreign to Thea, especially the latter one that she had received from former partners when they heard of her being polyamorous, the family members that had already wrinkled their noses at the fact that she was gay. Yet if once that had made her lower her head and apologize, now she just huddled closer to Constance and focused on the happiness that the women exuded in each step, in the way their voices rose and fell with laughter, with hushed tones that spoke of secrecy.

“They are stunning, aren’t they?” Con asked in a whisper, her hand finding Dorothea’s and caressing it with slow, meaningful touches. 

“They really are,” Thea agreed in a similar tone, her heart beating in anticipation for her next few words. “It always makes me happy to see others like me out there, just living their lives and being who they are.” 

Luckily for her only a few seconds were spent in silence as Constance’s enchanting blue eyes turned to her, soft, accepting, proud. Thea thought she would faint right there and then; it was the first time that had been received without a fuzz, without judgment or scorn on someone’s gaze alone.

When the words that followed were just as sweet, Dorothea wondered if her day could get any better than that. “Yes, I completely agree with you. I… have been told too many times that I am too greedy, too wrong for being able to love more than one at the same time. To see polycules like that in the open and not solely in the few movies that depict them is a blessing. It fills me with hope. 

“And I am grateful that you shared that part of yourself with me, Dorothea. I… I loathed myself for assuming that you were the same as me. Though there is no harm in wanting to feel less alone, is there?”

It was an understatement to say that Dorothea barely recalled their last words, as it was getting quite late and Con needed to be home in a few since she wanted to take another look at some of the digital art she had been curating. Given how near they were to the brunette’s house, they walked together to it hand in hand, bodies pressing close and hearts beating in tandem at those revelations brought from the night and the cold breeze. 

Their eyes had lingered even after they had hugged and kissed each other’s cheeks as a goodbye, soft emerald on gentle blue that missed the touch of tender lilac which would offer a balance to it all. The finishing touches on a masterpiece, as important and necessary as the other two.

On that night Dorothea was too hyped to sleep, her voice filling her otherwise empty apartment with giggles and song as she talked to both Constance and Edelgard via messages after the latter finally left RheART and saw the pictures they had sent. She went to bed with them still placating their dear Edie, saying they would take many more photos the next night once the three of them were together meandering through the streets of Garreg Mach and the rivulets of feelings between them.

* * *

“How much will you despise me if I complain yet again of the lack of a wish list?”

Edelgard’s words made them chuckle even though her predicament and suffering were too stark clear in her narrowed, defeated lavender eyes. As settled, Constance and Dorothea had passed by the finance department in their way out of the company on that fine, starlit Thursday and pretty much dragged her out of her desk, no matter the stack of papers that was piled there, the computer that she had to kindly ask Hubert to turn off since each women took one of her hands and led her outside, almost forgetting her purse until Constance went back for it.

They had giggled through her lighthearted protests and the threats that they would need to clock in at 3 a.m. on Friday in order to finish everything before the meeting. Yet those words were softened by her smile and the way her expression had opened the second they held her hands, stress already ebbing away even though they passed by Rhea on the hallway and the CEO shook her head at the three of them, especially at Edelgard.

They had a feeling nothing could dilute the excitement they were experiencing at the simple fact that they were together, walking through the even more crowded streets of Garreg Mach and pointing out stores, cafés, restaurants, lamp posts they had used to take pictures last night and every small “touristic spot” to their dear Edie as they went by.

Nothing brought Dorothea more joy than seeing the silly grin on Edelgard’s face - and if Con’s open expression was anything to go by then the feeling was mutual. The shorter woman meandered between them, the reds and blacks of her suit, tie and shirt a contrast against the deep brown of Dorothea’s long winter coat and the royal blue of Constance’s cloak that almost reached her ankles. Likewise the happiness in their faces and the light in their eyes meandered in harmony, in balance, making the dark, cold night alight and warm at least between them three of them.

They had still been holding hands as they left the company and somehow decided that was the way they wanted to go, bodies touching as much as they could, breath puffing in the chilly air as they made their way downtown, to a place that felt like home and not only because Dorothea had lived there for the last three years. 

And although Edelgard was frustrated for not yet finding a gift for whoever she had gotten at the raffle - and probably despised - Dorothea was having the time of her life on a season that had usually seen her sad and downcast, silent instead of laughing and singing. Cold, instead of warm and alive.

“No, we won’t because you’re really valid,” she said as soon as they were out of the third emporium they had visited in one night. “Though correct me if I’m wrong, but maybe we should try other types of stores if those haven’t worked so far?”

Edelgard nodded since that was something she had been considering. “Yes, but I have mostly been looking around for… things for myself, truth be told. I have no idea on what to gift my secret Seiros at all.”

They couldn’t help but laugh at it, regardless of how Edie looked completely mad at them that they were doing so. “I need your help, not your disregard for my problem.”

“No no, we understand this can be hard and I’m pretty sure you either hate this person or know nothing about them, or else you’d have like three gifts aligned for them already,” Dorothea shook her head, squeezing the hand that was so light, so right, on her own. “And if that’s the case then don’t fret over it and get something you think they might use.”

“Yes, perhaps something related to the department they work at or the job they perform at the company as a whole? After all we were dragged into this event without being consulted and I think it is insane that we have to suffer because of it,” Constance huffed, shaking her head in empathy since she, too, had taken a long time to find something appropriate to call a present.

That made Edelgard halt in the middle of the walkway, pulling Dorothea and Con to do the same and causing some harried pedestrians to curse at them for stopping all of a sudden. She frowned, deep in thought and not minding the string of bad words being thrown her way, then smiled once some sort of realization came to mind.

“You are right. This event can be damned for all that I care. I’m going to get something simple and useful - if they dislike it and want to complain about the gift, well, I hope this serves as a lesson so they learn to better plan these types of things for the next occasion,” Edelgard nodded to herself and resumed walking, marching straight into a stationery store and telling them to wait outside.

A few minutes later she was back with a big paper bag on her hand and an even bigger smile on her face. 

“How does it feel to be free from that?” Dorothea inquired while picking up the gift as fast as she could in order to free Edie’s hands, just so she and Constance could go back to holding them. A gesture that wasn’t protested, but caused the smaller woman to blush the slightest.

“Amazing. I have been fussing over what to buy ever since we got the names last week, but there was neither the time nor the idea for me to actually buy something,” Edelgard shook her head and they resumed pacing around, aimless this time. 

It was another cold, starry night, but luckily no snow had fallen recently - it had been a cheery day with some sunlight and lighter breeze, temperatures rising just the tiniest bit even though the weather forecast had promised another snowstorm on Saturday. That, and the fact that Christmas was almost upon them, meant the streets were even fuller than before, forcing them to dodge and weave their way through people and their insane amount of bags at times.

So the moment they stepped closer to the same square that Dorothea and Constance had been at the night before it was a blessing to be able to walk without seeing another human being less than one step away from them. And once they took a seat on the benches and just watched the night be, silent for a second so they could appreciate the hum of the city, the light of the stars and each other’s company, there was nothing but bliss in their hearts as it was.

Even the nervousness over the next day’s presentation was absent, something that was new to Dorothea and more than likely the case with the others too, as she recalled them fretting and making (mostly unnecessary) last minute corrections on slides, charts and images on the last two years they had done a project together. Just the fact they weren’t holed up each in their own homes, rehearsing speeches and looking for the 69th time at the material they would present next morning was already an achievement.

Being so close to each other their bodies touched, their hands caressing one another as much as possible, was a blessing Thea wouldn’t trade for anything else in the world.

“This is really peaceful,” Edie commented after a while, her voice a mere whisper in the cold night air. Her fingers were playing with Thea’s knuckles while pressing onto Coco’s palm, enjoying the touch and the setting and everything that day had brought her.

“Yeah, it’s a really cool place,” Dorothea commented, turning her hand so she could squeeze Edelgard’s palms as well. “Better than us being in a bar today of all days.”

They laughed right away, a welcome reaction since it stopped Thea from worrying that she shouldn’t have mentioned that night at all. Just the faint memories she had from it were enough to make her blush if she engaged with them; a look to her side revealed that maybe some of them were doing just that, as their gazes swept through the square and their cheeks were burning crimson as well.

“About… that,” Constance began, surprising both of women who turned to regard her with their full attention. “I thoroughly enjoyed myself, truly. However, my memories of it seem to be a bit too jumbled by the alcohol we consumed.” 

Edelgard’s and Dorothea’s eyes widened in surprise for a second and they needed a few others to think about what to respond. Their bodies tensed before relaxing a little, hands stilling and then moving once more.

“Yeah I - I don’t remember everything, just some flashes here and there,” Thea agreed, unsure what else she should say.

“Exactly,” Edelgard nodded, eyes on the floor. “I do recall us talking about our pasts and crying a little…. before uh… some flirting.”

“Oh, there was definitely more than just some flirting going around by the time we left the bar and got on the cab,” Constance laughed, a nervous sound. “Why, I even think the driver charged us less so he could leave as fast as he could.”

“And then uh, and then we were in Dorothea’s house for a moment I think, weren’t we, Coco?” Edie stuttered, her cheeks flaming. “Just hm, just to make sure she was fine before we each went home…? No, that sounds wrong.”

“We uh… we placed Dorothea on her bed and made her company for a while, I believe,” Con reiterated, blushing even more furiously with the thought. “That was how I misplaced my coat and you forgot your purse, Edie.”

“Which led to me having to stay at your house since I didn’t have my keys. Huh, I was so drunk that night that Tuesday felt like the first time I was actually there,” the smaller woman shook her head and giggled, the sound cutting through the tension between them at last.

They all chuckled at it, recalling bits and pieces of the unfortunate and fortunate events that had marked that Sunday night and Monday as a whole. The words that were spoken and the jabs that were thrown. All that had followed that and wasn’t related to work and was all about the three of them.

Eventually they grew quiet, sitting closer than ever, their souls and hearts touching as much as they ever had. The night around them was also calm, falling on a lull of its own just as the three women did, lost in thoughts and sensation, in possibilities and wonders.

“Dorothea?” Edelgard’s voice was shy, almost as if she were scared of breaking the harmony that had settled between them with her next words. Once soft emerald irises settled on her she went on anyways. “You… I recall you saying something of the likes that… no one liked you because you had uh, two- two hands.” She stopped when Thea’s eyes darted away from her face, her own heart beating in triple speed and making her voice warble. “Would that be a reference to… polyamory?”

In the moment in which Dorothea was silent even though one night ago she had admitted to it in that same place, Constance leaned over and covered her hand with one of her own, caressing it in a supportive way. Maybe it was the touch, the fact she had been trying too hard to hide something that was another facet of herself. One that was as important as the others and deserved as much love as every part of the whole that was her.

Or maybe it was how Edelgard’s hand held hers a bit tighter, a bit softer, a bit more comforting as if to show that it was ok. But there was a smile on her lips when she looked back at the smaller woman and nodded, a small indication of all that she had kept secret for too long.

“Yes, dear. I’m polyamorous and -”

“W-well, I’m… I’m polyamorous … too. I, I think at least,” Edelgard blushed a pretty tone of crimson, her gaze traveling from Constance to Dorothea and everywhere between them. “This uh, this is the first time it has happened but I think -” she took a deep breath, shook her head and tried again, centering herself. “I think I have feelings for you. For both of you at once and I might have… had them for a while.”

Dorothea beamed when Constance held Edelgard's hand and praised her for the bravery. However, the one thing that shocked her the most was listening to both Coco and Edie telling her how Edelgard had been trying to reach out to them for the longest time, though work and the fear of being ridiculed stopped her from doing so. That whenever they were put in projects together she felt completely like herself, not some version of the person others wanted her to be.

And when recently they had gotten closer due to the meeting, the cursed secret Seiros and their fateful encounters, she was always smiling, singing and happier when it came to work in general. How her best friend Lysithea, who worked at the Garreg Mach Renaissance, had seen the three of them together and put two and two (or three and three) together as to why Edelgard had been so joyous as of late. 

Given the fact that Lysithea was in a relationship with both Leonie and Ingrid, her coworkers and friends from high school, she had been able to help Edie navigate through what it meant and what it felt like to be in love with more than one person at the same time. How it was possible, wholesome and not at all horrible, wrong or strange. That as long as communication was open and taken seriously, that everyone’s feelings and boundaries were respected, things were more than fine and she was allowed to feel the way she did.

How she and Constance had briefly discussed the issue as well after waking up with the monster of a hangover after Sunday, realizing they were both attracted to each other and to Dorothea too.

And then finally…

“We wanted to check with you, to see what were your thoughts about everything,” Constance said, fidgeting with Edelgard’s and Thea’s hands. “Please, I hope you understand we are not pressuring you into anything just because we are in love with you, nothing of the sorts.”

“But then, how not to love you?” Edelgard added, her nervousness now replaced with a bright smile, her lilac eyes relieved and clear. “You are intelligent, amazing, strong, beautiful, generous, inspiring and... I could go on forever, truly. And the same applies to you, Coco.”

Too many emotions were roaring inside Dorothea’s chest and heart, to the point that she had to rub her eyes and pinch herself to make sure she wasn’t dreaming. The thing was, she wasn’t. She was being offered love from two women she had secretly thought about for a long while, at the same time being offered a chance to do nothing about it. And what was best, they both cherished, respected and understood what it was like to be able to hold two hands instead of only one, to hold and cradle two hearts and souls close to her own at the same time. 

She was speechless, she had many words to say and none that would convene what she felt. She was silent, she knew songs that could symbolize that moment and that she had sung so many years ago, odes to love that was found and shared, to the warmth, joy and fear of accepting something like that.

Of letting herself be loved and accepted for who she was after long, long years of keeping her heart shut so she would no longer be cast aside once her true self showed up.

“You don’t have to answer us now either. Nor ever, if you don’t want to,” Constance uttered, her blue eyes and Edelgard’s lilac ones fixed on her, their bodies still pressing close. “We shall still be here for you as your frie-”

“Can I kiss you? B-both of you.” The request was all Dorothea could say right there and then, but she hoped soon enough she would have the necessary words to bestow onto those two.

The two that smiled and nodded, tears clouding their eyes at the question and everything that it probably held behind it. 

Dorothea turned to face Edelgard and held her chin with one hand while still caressing Constance’s with her free one. Slowly and delicately she leaned in and captured the smaller woman’s lips on her own, pressing and pulling away the slightest, a taste and a tease, a chance for either of them to stop if it was necessary. 

Apparently that opportunity wasn’t even needed, as a second later a small hand weaved itself into Dorothea’s locks to keep her in place while their dear Edie reciprocated the gesture, kissing her with a passion that told Thea of how long she had wanted it, how much she had willed that moment to become true. 

When they broke apart and Edelgard gently ushered Dorothea to look to the other side she realized that Constance had changed places and now Thea was the one in the middle of the two gorgeous, amazing women she had admired for so long. The loss of warmth from Edie’s lips was soon replaced by Con’s urgent, more pressing pecks that taunted her for a bit before a full on kiss bloomed between them, their lips parting, giving and taking, exploring and feeling, speaking with actions of all they felt for one another.

And as good as it had been to kiss both, there was also something magical about sitting behind Constance after they were done and hugging her waist while she and Edelgard kissed as well, the three of them encased in a bubble of their own that was oblivious to what time of the night it was, how many other people were there with them in the square and all the chores they would have to tackle once they were able to call a kiss their final one for the time being and go their separate ways.

Again Dorothea couldn’t sleep that night, but for a far too different reason than the fact that she should be worried about the presentation to come and the party that would close their week, the secret Seiros that would be revealed. No, this time she was too busy recalling that amazing evening, the taste of both Constance and Edelgard still on her lips and the warmth they had shared, impressions that were continued in her dreams when she was eventually able to sleep and dreamt of the three of them together, happily enjoying a simple dinner in Constance’s place.

The everyday event became extraordinary not because it happened in a dream, but due to all the love that was shared between them as the meal went by, an echo of the one they had shared through the night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a longer chapter but hehe, the feelings are finally out there! And their project is almost done with too :3  
> Now on to the cursed pARTy and the secret Seiros thing, all the gifts they got and Dorothea's revelation hehehe
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


	7. And my secret Seiros is/are...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friday arrives and brings with it a nice conclusion to Dorothea's, Constance's and Edelgard's project when their presentation goes better than expected.
> 
> And then comes the party (er... pARTy) where secret Seiros and struggles are finally revealed.

Being center stage was never an easy task. Even Dorothea had struggled with it at first during her days at the theater, though soon enough both her and the directors from whatever play she was in realized she was more than a natural at it - and more than a perfect fit for the main roles in most occasions. It had been a surprise the first time it happened, used as she was to being called useless and worse terms from her father and family. The exhilaration of being complimented for her performances soon became something almost addicting, a substitute to the love she didn't have at home.

Of course, as such things went, that also meant whatever criticism she received felt terrible, a confirmation that perhaps her old man and everyone that had ever shaken their heads at her were more than right to do so. It had fed into her own low sense of self, a knife aimed straight at her heart since it was directed at what she saw as the one thing she could be somewhat decent at. Her one contribution to this world, something she used to define who she was and what she was meant to become for a very, very long time.

That had been during and a little bit after high school, until her dreams were crushed and she realized it would be way better for her to not keep sharing a roof with her father as it was - not when such comments were all she would get from him.

The first time she, Edelgard and Constance had given a presentation for the end of the year project at Seiros Co, the sense of disappointment when some of her own research was criticized by the CEO was still there. Yet it was a lot lighter than it had been before, which surprised her. Then she spent days trying to determine if this change was because her job wasn’t as close to her heart as acting had been, or due to her actually growing more into herself and out of people’s perception of her, though both explanations had appealed to her back then.

So this time around there was nothing but an actual grin on her lips when she finished the explanation to their project with flourished words that made even Constance beam in pride and Edelgard caress her back, their bodies so close together at the head of the conference room that they had been able to touch through the entire thing without being noticed.

Her grin only intensified and was mirrored by the ones on her partners’ faces when the entire circular room remained silent except for the sound of the projector humming, displaying their presentation on the white board. Their coworkers and the board of directors alike were simply staring at them with taken aback expressions, wide eyes darting from them to the figures that Edelgard had so neatly put on two graphs. 

One showed the money they had raised in the period of two days of trial online auctions and a comparison to what they had gotten in previous years with traditional ones. The other cast a future prediction of how that could impact the company’s stock and resources in the next year, then three, five and ten years from there, again setting it against the much smaller values that RheART would get if it went on running only traditional auctions. 

And to close it off in a grandiose way, underneath both there was a chart with two columns that showed differences in expenses that could be expected if the company opted to keep following their current approach or went for a more diverse one.

The numbers and facts were there. The three women had done more than the expected in a project that they were given five days to complete, but then Edelgard had been looking at it and running projections way before the CEO had told them to work together on something new and profitable. Even so, they had never expected to run full on simulations in Linhardt’s simple yet sensible platform and get all the love and support they did from artists, contributors and buyers as well.

In the end was there any way for someone to deny how successful it all could be if it were given time, expansions and proper help from the rest of the company? 

This time there was pride in Dorothea’s heart not when they were applauded by the financial, curation, dealing, logistics, marketing and especially the small technology department, whose grand total of five members got to their feet when clapping, but when Rhea frowned, shook her head and managed to try tearing down the entire concept in the same way that she had during their meeting one week ago.

Although that was a much bigger conference room, the three had convinced more departments that they ever thought they would and much had changed in the space of one week, Rhea’s arguments remained the same. They were said in an angrier voice since the CEO more than likely thought she was having to repeat herself.

This time they were proved unfounded not only by the figures that Edelgard was more than happy to refer to, returning to previous graphs in their presentation in order to illustrate why the woman was wrong and how much she would lose if she were to deny them that, but also by the heads of other sections of the company. They endorsed those points and brought even more things into consideration, arguments that the three women hadn’t been able to think about by themselves since those weren't their areas of expertise to begin with.

And as all of this was going on around them, Edelgard, Dorothea and Constance couldn’t help but smile, loving the look of irritation on Rhea’s face and how it was the complete opposite of how she had always tried to be seen as a calm, relatable figure. Someone they could talk to no matter what and that was more than open to their ideas.

Unless of course one happened to be Edelgard von Hresvelg, whose ideas had almost always seemed to challenge everything that the CEO called “pure”, “traditional” and “better”.

Yet even Rhea knew when a battle was done, though it took her longer than most to come upon that realization. This time it was necessary for almost everyone in the room to oppose every single point she made as she tried casting shame and doubt upon a project that had already proven its profitability on a small scale. In the end she sighed, shook her head and simply got to her feet without saying a word, stomping more than walking her way to the door.

It actually surprised all of them, though not that much since they knew who they were working for. They were staring at her with puzzled expressions on their faces once she turned to face them one last time and said with a hiss, more directed at the three women than anyone else in the room: “You have three months to show me good results or else this will become nothing but another joke in the history of Seiros Art Company.”

The room only relaxed a few minutes after she and some of her most faithful members from the board of directors left, the few people who had echoed her disbelief about the viability of promoting and dealing with digital art in a company that praised itself for its traditions and respect for the finest of arts.

“Well now that was certainly a good end to my year,” Edelgard said under her breath, only loud enough so the women on each side of her could hear.

There was a smile on her face that made Dorothea want to kiss her right there and then, but they had yet to talk about boundaries, about how much they wanted people to know. That was more than ok though - it wasn’t as if they had to make such decisions in a day, a night or even a week. There would be time for them to explore their relationship and its dynamics for as long as they wanted it to, without any social or familial pressure to make things awkward and bad.

“You can really say that -” Dorothea started, then gasped in surprise at the sound of a single clap coming from the still dumbfounded people around them.

A single clap that soon became countless others as the room exploded into much more informal applause, cheering, supportive smiles and words of praise that made the three of them blush for a second or two, unused as they were to that level of attention in the workplace. 

Yes, they had always been great in their own departments and stellar when placed together like that. But it wasn’t everyday that they were recognized as such by their coworkers in that open way.

Seeing an opportunity to make things even better, while remembering her own days at the theater that she had left so long ago but still lived in her heart and would always do so, Dorothea squeezed in between Edelgard and Constance, embraced their shoulders and made all of them do the most dramatic bow she could ever recall doing. One that was received with laughs from the still-applauding audience and small, protesting “Dorothea!” from both women.

Yes, Dorothea thought once people got to their feet and went to personally congratulate them, there was a lot of work, some tears and one or more hindrances when it came to carving one’s own path. Things would be tough and didn’t end with a “yes” or a “go ahead” from an authority figure, but sometimes actually began with them. 

However, nothing was better than seeing each and every small step one had taken towards their actual goals, beliefs and projects, towards the life they had always wanted to lead. As her eyes swept to a joyous, talkative Constance that was explaining with her big words how curating digital art was different from pieces she could actually touch, to a blushing, smiling Edelgard who was more than happy to share some extra information or another on the graphs and figures she had found, or the calculations she had used to get to them, Dorothea couldn’t help but feel tears of happiness burn behind her own eyes. 

This time there was not one, but two people beside her that listened to her, supported her and were more than ok with who she was.

This time she wouldn’t be swimming against the harsh waves that had been made by the wills and certainties of others, but alongside the gentle flows and currents of love that promised to aid and not to hinder.

This time she was no longer alone, trying to follow what her own heart was longing for, but accompanied by the soft, challenging stares of those who wanted to see her grow and be none other than herself.

And above everything else, this time, instead of doubt and hatred that had always been a constant beat within her chest, a second heart that had guided some of her moves in her worst days, there was the beginning of self-acceptance and love budding in her own heart, promising a much better landscape for her thoughts and feelings to live in.

* * *

Going to the Garreg Mach Renaissance one Friday had already been enough of a drag to Dorothea and she was pretty sure that having to wear expensive, uncomfortable clothing once more was going to kill her this time around. However, the moment she put on the long, crimson silk dress that kissed her ankles and styled her hair in a side braid that a girl from the theater named Petra had taught her how to do, she was actually excited instead of gloomy.

She couldn’t wait to see how her girls would show up, what their response would be to the outfit she had put together after hearing them discuss hairstyles and dresses for a while; it had been even better that their descriptions of lovely clothes were exactly what Thea kept in her closet as well and what was best, the things she felt the most at home when wearing.

That night it was as if she were back in Enbarr, back at the Mittelfrank that had meant a lot to her and most likely would continue to do so until the day she answered that siren’s call once again, something that had been on her mind more and more often as the days went by.

There she was, she thought as the cab pulled into the restaurant, dressed as a princess from a play she had been a part of, carrying not one, but two bags with pretty gifts inside and attracting the eyes of passersby, her public for that occasion.

Yet this time she was no character, no one other than herself. A woman who had been through too much, who had been denied and learned to deny herself for too long, but had recently started breaking free and would hopefully continue to do the same as time went by. 

It was cold outside and there was the promise of snow in the air, the sky at once covered by clouds and not allowing her a glance of the stars she loved so much. She went straight into the restaurant then, shrugging aside the stares that ran over her bare shoulders, arms and back as the brisk winter breeze, neither freezing her or her heart as it was.

There were some people from the Seiros Company in there already, wearing tuxes, dresses and everything in between, waiting in the gilded lobby with its red carpet and the historical paintings on the walls. As far as Dorothea knew they wouldn’t only be staying at the restaurant area that time, though it, too, would have been styled into a proper ballroom; in the same way that they apparently used to do when Garreg Mach City wasn’t the metropolis it had become, but only a monastery and a school amidst the mountains. 

And although she wasn’t against the idea of a party (pARTy) it was still miserable for the first few minutes, when she and the others had to stay in the entrance hall. She was alone, cast in the middle of people she had seen once or twice in meetings, when taking the elevator and no more. While some of them were smiling, humming to themselves and more than happy to be there, the majority of them scowled, looked over at their phones or wristwatches and wondered how much longer they would have to wait before getting that business over with. 

Yeah, apparently their Edie hadn’t been the only one to actually oppose the secret Seiros, or at least the way it had been structured to begin with.

Those people immediately beamed and almost bowed once Rhea arrived, her entrance serving almost as a sign that the party (ahem, pARTy) was finally about to begin. The ones who had been loafing around and meandering around the lobby stood to the side, watching their fearless leader stomping forward. A long, not particularly interesting white dress flowed all the way from her shoulders to the floor, covering as much skin as it could but not offering anything nice to be looked at, since it was nothing but an undecorated piece of cloth that fluttered around her form.

The tiara on her head was something else though, as if all the details that should have been on the dress had concentrated on the regalia. It was golden and had several crystals uncrusted in it, shining under the white light of the entrance hall. There were white flowers on both sides of her head and purple adornments that Dorothea thought looked like two feather dusters as well. While the entire thing wasn’t ugly and actually had an ancient, refined look to it, she wasn’t the only one to stare at it - and at the CEO as a whole. It was clear they expected a lot more from someone who had been too keen on making sure they all attended that damn pARTy to begin with. 

Expectations or not, they were already there to begin with and the least they could do was enjoy the decorations - and how cheesy the fairy lights looked in contrast with the much gloomier, fancy interior of the restaurant-turned-ballroom once they were allowed in it. The tables had been stored somewhere, the walls were covered by ornaments, small, colored glass balls that were displayed in order to form the image of Saint Seiros, the coat of arms of the old classes that were part of the Officers Academy way back then and other images of the so-called crests.

There was nothing else for Dorothea to do but to stare at those things while waiting for the two other women to arrive. They had vowed to have a grand time regardless of whatever antics Rhea would and could throw on them when the gift exchange part of it all began - and she did see a small, wooden raised platform at the end of the adjacent room, a microphone being set on it by two people dressed in the restaurant’s silver robes.

That was when Dorothea recalled that Rhea did say something about them having to tell everyone who their secret Seiros was by going to a stage. She knew many people who would simply  _ love  _ that, including her two girls, but that was just what it was she supposed. Until then, she'd have to find something, anything to do so she wouldn't die of boredom.

She avoided anyone who beamed too widely and tried starting a conversation with her, especially the men that were keen on complimenting her looks and followed up with some awful pickup lines and the such. There was no longer room in her life for her to pretend she was someone she had never been, or to be nice to those people who thought she should be kind just because it was the season of family, niceties and warm smiles.

When family had once been a gilded cage, niceties had been empty words and warm smiles had been a cover up for manipulation, she would rather not have to engage with any of those things. Even if that meant no longer being the center of attention or receiving praise for someone that she wasn’t.

In the end, she thought as she turned towards the main entrance on instinct and was greeted by the vision of Constance and Edelgard arriving together, the only thing she would ever need was to be alongside those who really mattered, those who really knew her.

Those who smiled at her without asking for anything in return, be it the few friends that RheART had actually brought her or the loves that approached her, one with a stunning light blue dress that hugged her body on the waist before fanning out on a long skirt, the other on a burgundy suit and pants that slightly marked her legs, a black shirt underneath it and black shoes.

Their steps as they got closer to her were the brightest sound Dorothea had ever heard, even if they were filled by the slight orchestra music that was playing in the background, the musicians located somewhere in the other room. She wondered if she would always hear and find them in the multitude within ease, the same as when they had spotted each other at the Nabateans Café on the day of their selection, or later on within the company walls before they were put together in projects and the likes. 

It became a certainty the second they finally did meet in the exact center of the room, unaware and uncaring that most people and even their friends were watching as they first embraced, then shared short, brief pecks on the cheek after deciding that they would go slow with the public display of affection at first. 

“You look gorgeous,” Edelgard said, running her eyes up and down Dorothea’s clothing in a blatant display of care and love instead of most of the things she usually saw when people were looking at her like that. “Though I do wish the three of us could have gotten ready together.”

“Now now, Edie, that wouldn’t be any fun, would it?” Since the smaller woman had been eyeing the braid in a mixture of adoration and awe, she added: “Also, I can braid your hair right here and now if you want me to.” 

Constance laughed at that, a small, pearly sound that was too pretty amidst the not-so-low conversations taking place around them. “Worry not, El dear, I predict that there shall be plenty of opportunities for us to assist each other to get dressed in the future.” There was a smirk on her face and her voice that was enchanting and light hearted, something that wasn’t always easy to see when she was too focused on work, research or both. That beautiful expression turned into a frown as she glanced down at Dorothea. “Oh Dot, I see two gifts in your hands. What is the meaning of it?”

Thea simply grinned, shaking her head and placing a hand to her lips in a sign of silence. “You’ll know soon enough anyways, no need to worry about this. Now you two have some pretty things too.”

And they did; no matter how much they had disliked the entire experience it seemed that at least they were both dressed for and ready to play the part very well. Whatever it was that they had gotten was very neatly wrapped; Constance’s gift was long and pretty much looked like a bottle, even though enough cheery lilac and silver paper had been used on it to make it resemble an easter egg instead. Edelgard’s was smaller, wrapped in greens and silvers that made Dorothea arc an eyebrow since she knew those weren’t colors the smaller woman enjoyed.

She was about to ask about it when waiters carrying trays filled with finger food left the kitchen, finally giving them something to eat in that place. The moment Constance saw that someone had mini chocolate pies and tarts she simply excused herself and darted to them while Dorothea and Edelgard laughed, then widened their eyes at the blonde once she returned with one each for them and only a small pie for herself.

They ate in silence for a second, watched other people sigh in relief and accept the food at once. It was clear then that they weren't the only ones to be impatient, that many more weren't feeling as…. Festive or honored as the company had thought they would. 

But then who could blame them, when the celebration they were getting was as cheerful as the prospect of a one on one morning meeting with Rhea herself?

“I would very much like to treat you throughout this senseless event that is less entertaining than watching Rhea’s speeches in a loop,” the blonde said, making them both chuckle and widen their eyes at her before glancing around themselves.

“Yeah, I’m one for not hanging around this for too long, maybe only when the gift giving starts. But then this thing was so well-planned that of course we don’t really have a set time for it to happen.” Thea mused, her hands automatically holding both Constance’s and Edelgard’s at once.

A gesture that was completely noted by both women, who were more than happy to lace their fingers with hers for a split second and squeeze them as softly as they could, a small, yet very important celebration of who they were, what they had found and what it all meant.

In the end Constance had found the perfect solution, extricating them from the crowd of equally nervous people who didn’t even know what they were doing there to begin with, what they were supposed to do and why that pARTy felt more like a funeral than anything else. Yet instead of keeping up appearances like everyone else the three women went to the lobby and stayed there, an eye on each other and another on the movements from the other rooms, the ones that were so full, quiet and eerie when compared to the empty entrance hall at first.

But then the voices of restaurant workers going about their routines, trying to make sure everything was fine in  _ the _ Seiros event and that no one had one thing to complain about, ended up being soothing to them, allowing them to talk about their afternoons and evenings as well.

All the while they were touching, hands making some excuse or another to run fingers over dresses in order to feel the material, to better tuck a suit outside of the pants once Edie had sat down or even smooth an imaginary crease. They had taken a seat in one of the few black couches on the hall, one that was big enough for another polycule to occupy, and were more than happy to have their own get together like that.

Some people who knew them joined from time to time. Lysithea, Ingrid and Leonie, a polycule as well and great friends from the three, were more than happy to see them there and together as well, made no question as to why they were neglecting the party and actually started directing a waiter or two to serve the three with treats and drinks that they enjoyed, then water and some coffee for good measure as well. Hapi, Sylvain, Annette, Hilda, Hubert, Ferdinand and Linhardt sat with them for a while (with Lin almost falling asleep on Caspar’s shoulder when he joined) and praised them to high heavens.

At first the three had thought that was about the project, though none of them aside from Hubert had been there and wouldn’t know how Rhea had argued her point until she was almost literally told to shut up. When they chuckled, enveloped Dorothea, then Edelgard and finally Constance in a tight hug, they explained that they hadn’t been blind to the fact that the three looked much better and happier together, that they had noticed how their expressions and posture in the workplace gradually changed as the days passed and they were able to reconnect, becoming closer and closer at every second.

And what was best, what made the three of them almost cry in delight, was the fact that those friends didn't only say they would support them to the end of the world, but that they would fight whoever said, looked or did anything nasty towards them.

“A love like what I can already see in your eyes is too unique to be discarded or undermined because of others,” Annette said after Lysithea, Leonie and Ingrid had just left, carrying trays of their own with some fancy, sweet canapé that tasted like promises in her mouth. Her eyes were still following the three while they went into the restaurant area, something that made the others laugh and for her to blush at it.

“Yeah, totally,” Lin announced with a yawn, opening his eyes and leaning towards the door so he could see what was going on at the ballroom and the room beyond it. “Oh, I think we’re starting soon. The fearless leader is on the stage or something already.”

Reluctantly they darted back in as if they had never left; given how many people there were in both locations it wasn’t as if they had actually been missed to begin with. Which was more than fine since they would rather be with each other than between those who neither knew who understood them anyways. Celebrations could be very miserable if one wasn’t in good company, no matter how people tried to make things happy too.

They had some trouble squeezing through the crowd and getting into the other room, at first wondering what it would be like, then simply sighed as they realized it was almost an exact replica of the other one, save for the fact there was a platform where Rhea was standing and some chairs outlining the perimeter of the room, just enough for the directors and more important members of the company to sit.

Which again proved to be another awful move since it left even less room for the others and definitely not enough for all to stand in the same place. The logistics were again proven to be an issue when they realized a certain microphone was too low to be heard all the way back. Not that they actually minded it, since Rhea did a boring, sleep-inducing speech about the end of the year, what its meaning was, how proud and happy the Seiros Art Company was to have them as collaborators throughout the year and all the cheesy, awfully hollow words that were often said in discussions such as those. 

Dorothea and Edelgard had actually closed their eyes and almost dropped their gifts, as somewhere between the third and the thirtieth “thank you” they had leaned their heads on Constance’s shoulder and simply pretended to pay attention, hands playing with the blonde’s fingers, waist, back and arms. For some stupid reason someone had turned off the lights and only put on a stagelight while the CEO talked, something that allowed them more privacy and some touches that even made Con sigh in contentment a little bit too loud, since some people closer to them turned around to regard that scene with tired, sleepy eyes.

Hopefully they would think it had been a dream, that they had fallen asleep mid-speech and would wake up some time soon. Dorothea herself had trouble figuring out if she too wasn’t slumbering, dreaming of a reality in which she was being honored and respected for who she was, motivated to just go on with life and carve her path as she wanted it to be. 

“Well, now the moment I am sure all of you have been waiting for since last Thursday,” Rhea said and her words were followed by one too many sounds of people stirring, yawning and tittering in place. Not that she had ever found herself wanting to be a CEO, but surely in that moment she did  _ not _ want to be in that woman’s place. “It is time to exchange our Secret Seiros gifts as promised, the highlight of the First pARTy of the company after all.” This time there was no denying the groans that followed the declaration - people could still see the awfully crafted pamphlets they had gotten on that day. “I would like you to please form a line leading to the stage; when it is your turn, please make a small speech about the person you got.”

Dorothea, Edelgard and Constance, though mostly Edelgard and with more than valid reasons, had to keep themselves from laughing due to how slow, disorganized and simply pointless that entire process would be. 

There was nothing else they could do though, and so everyone complained and shook their heads as Rhea began, calling people to line up in whichever way they wanted - there was no order or reason to it, such as dividing them by department to begin with.

Which made sense in the twisted, crazy logic of the event since the entire company was participating in one big secret Seiros, but was almost impracticable outside of it. Though the procession went slowly and was always punctuated by one too many awful words about the organization and logistics, the moment someone climbed the two or three steps and got in front of the microphone in order to announce who their Secret Seiros was their previous frown would evaporate and be turned into a smile. Critiques and complaints would turn into compliments and praises for not only the person they would give the gift on their hands to, but to the company as well for prestiging their employees with such an amazing celebration.

To say the three kept giggling like schoolgirls who wanted nothing to do with a lecture would be an understatement, as they decided it would be better to make fun of the occasion than to barf because of how fake and repetitive it was. Luckily that had to end at some point (preferably soon) and they had pretty much sprinted to the front as soon as Rhea had said they were supposed to get in line, so it only took around fifteen minutes for them to get to the front of the stage - then look at one another in wonder before deciding who would go first.

Constance naturally stepped forward and was at the platform before any of the others could even think about doing the same. Yet instead of clouding her unamusement or how tough it had been for her to find a gift to begin with, the woman was true to her feelings and the struggles she had faced through the week, making the announcement that her secret Seiros was none other than childhood nightmare and adulthood crony Ferdinand von Aegir - it was known that the man did his best to compete with Con when it came to curating, trying to be the best to get more work done in less time. 

Usually that meant she was the one cleaning up his messes, which were plenty due to his haste on getting things done and no one else had the patience to deal with him. Granted, neither did she, but work was work and she loved doing it, could get lost staring at all minimum details on a painting or sculpture for hours. 

“Now I understand why she was so annoyed and at a loss as to what to give him,” Edelgard commented while they all clapped and Ferdie rushed upstage, enveloped Constance in a tight hug that made her frown and grabbed the gift, laughing to himself when he went back to his place in line. 

“I gotta say, I’m curious about yours,” Dorothea whispered, their eyes on the blonde that marched to where they were with a mixture of relief and annoyance on her face. “Though our dear Con should have given Ferdie a board so he can keep score of all his amazing work.”

Edelgard shook her head, eyes set and jaw tense. “I think… you will see why the whole ordeal was just so miserable to me all the time. Even more miserable than this whole party.” 

They chuckled as she went up, Constance saying she had indeed thought about giving him a board more than once - until she realized it would probably mean he would have something to point at to show how incredible of a curator he was. So in the end it hadn’t been worth the money after all; the wine she had gotten him, one of the most ancient brands that was still produced and sold nowadays and came from the Vestra winery would have to suffice.

His screams of appreciation for it, since he had already opened the strange wrapping and wanted to properly thank Constance, were immediately cut short when El started speaking.

“For this secret Seiros, I had the unique honor of getting a gift for none other than Rhea Nabatea herself. Merry Christmas, Rhea,” her voice was so contrite and somewhat angry that for the first time that night the Garreg Mach Renaissance was in complete silence, all the hundreds of people in there standing as still as they could.

No one was as shocked and borderline worried as Rhea herself, who needed a moment to rise from the plush seat she had taken with the other directors in the edge of the room and walked in a dreamlike state to the stage, almost tripping on her way up. She stared down at the smaller woman for a few seconds and by then Dorothea was already doing her best not to laugh, not to compare that with a scene before a fight or something of the likes.

Their eyes, lilac and green, were not the most amicable and warm when they met each other after all.

Nevertheless for just this once they weren’t throwing words and accusations at one another, a relief for the entire company. Rhea simply got the gift and thanked her, Edelgard nodded and gave a small, contrite smile and that was it. They stiffly walked to the edge of the stage together and climbed down, the CEO going straight to her seat and analyzing the package in her hand as if afraid it could be a bomb, a small dragon, anything that could bring her harm.

“Wow,” Dorothea uttered, cleaning her eyes from the tears that had gathered there due to her laughing too much at that. “You were probably the luckiest of us all, Edie. Damn, I’m jealous now.”

“The planets were certainly aligned in your favor on that fine evening when we got the names,” Constance added, chuckling at that entire scene. And she had thought having to figure out what to get for Ferdinand was bad enough. 

“I hope you know that if you keep this up there will be no kisses from me for a very long while,” Edie huffed, shaking her head as the last traces of stress at that whole ordeal ebbed away. Even more so when she turned and got a small smile from Rhea, who carefully held the emerald planner and fancy pen she had gotten between both hands. “Now go Dorothea, I really want to get out of here soon.”

The brunette didn’t have to be told twice. She winked at both women and whispered before making her way to the platform, “and when we do, I think we deserve having an actual party of our own too.”

There were chuckles and small sounds of approval behind her as she placed each step away from them, from the two women that held hands and clung to each other as much as they could. Once Dorothea got to the stage and turned around to see that, her heart soared and she beamed so bright, there was no doubt for anyone who was watching that her happiness was genuine. 

And again she shone on a stage, a smaller one this time that wasn’t telling her to become someone else and do her best, to entertain the audience with her looks and her talents. All she had to do was say the names of the ones she loved and watch all that would follow.

“I think there was some sort of mistake with my secret Seiros, but as soon as I saw the names on the two pieces of paper that were given to me I couldn’t really care less to reiterate that,” she started and already saw some commotion at the mention of two names, her girls frowning at it as well. Knowing that she would be questioned, Dorothea had taken care to take the proof with her; she reached inside one of the gift bags and pulled not one, but two small squares of paper to show everyone. “They probably didn’t want to be separated, I only noticed there was another one between the first when I got home after all.

“And that’s more than ok! We make mistakes and this was a rather funny one since those are two people that I’ve deeply respected and admired for a very long time. Well, ever since we met in a certain café and talked about how anxious we were because we were about to be interviewed for the company, that is.”

Two gasps came from the front of the audience and she turned towards them. Her loves, the ones who watched her with wide, almost tearful blue and lilac eyes. There was so much she wanted to say, to tell them in that moment, but at the same time she would rather not have an audience to the ode she wished to sing for them. A song that was all the love she felt for both Edelgard and Constance, an aria that was theirs and only theirs to share and enjoy. 

Her gaze said it all or so she hoped, emerald irises burning with everything that she was feeling at that moment alone, everything that she had felt in the past as a whole. Her smile was so wide, she couldn’t recall the last time she had had such an expression on her face.

“As some of you might already know, my secret Seiros are... the amazing Edelgard von Hresvelg and Constance von Nuvelle. Happy holidays, dears,” she concluded and felt even happier when that was received by laughter, some clapping and hoots of encouragement from the coworkers, from Lysithea, Ingrid and Leonie that had apparently crept up in the back to watch them as well.

The two women stumbled towards the stage again, the place that had received them with gloomy expressions and now saw the amazed, shocked looks on their faces. They hugged Dorothea at the same time, Constance even managing to take her off the floor for a few seconds before settling her down again, the entire company chuckling at their closeness and small antics. 

“You! You should have told someone about this,” Edelgard protested, her cheeks flushed after she pressed a long kiss against Dorothea’s cheeks - luckily Con did the same, or else she would have felt even more foolish than she already did for that  _ very _ public display of affection. Even more so since she was known as an unreachable person and had a reputation to keep as such.

“Are you serious? And miss the opportunity to give my loves something that I hope they’ll like? Preposterous, as Con would say,” Thea answered after extending a gift bag to each of them, enjoying the disbelief in their eyes.

“I do find this preposterous indeed, Dorothea Arnault,” Constance huffed, taking one of her hands in her own once they started getting off the stage, the audience still cheering, commenting and watching them with happiness in their eyes. “It is worrisome enough to have to find a gift for one person, let alone two. And two that are as finicky as me and Edelgard, too!”

“Well, then we’re lucky I have two hands, right? But nah, when I saw your names on those papers I was just so, so happy I couldn’t bring myself to go talk to Rhea about it,” Dorothea explained as she took Edie’s hand on her own, noticing that the smaller girl had tears in her eyes. “Aw love, wait to cry until after you see the gift please.”

“I am just…. You are hopeless, Thea. You’re just a hopeless fool,” Edelgard shook her head, beaming, and pressed another kiss to the taller woman’s cheek when they were lost in the multitude again.

They were already making a beeline for the exit, too excited to be outside and get some fresh air after hours spent in that awful company, when Constance recalled something and stopped.

“Halt! Dorothea hasn’t gotten her gift yet!”

Before Edie could protest, lead her back to that room by force or sound arguments, Dorothea shook her head and beamed, looked sideways at the now empty hall and kissed both of them long and soft, her entire body humming when they smiled at the gesture.

“Well, I have the best gifts ever beside me, since all I want for Christmas is both of you. As… cheesy as that sounds. Usually I don’t enjoy the end of the year, all the gloomy weather and the notion that we  _ have _ to be merry, stay close to our family and pretend to love everyone around us all the time,” Thea said, rolling her eyes. “But for the first time since forever this holiday season gave me more than enough reasons to actually enjoy myself, enjoy all that has happened so far and to… think about how I want my life to go for now on.

“The thing is, the one certainty I have is that I’d be honored to have both of you in it, if you’ll have me too. Those last few days that we’ve spent together were some of the best that I can even remember and no, that’s not me having selective memory or just trying to flatter you. It’s the truth. It’s what I really feel.” 

Maybe they still couldn’t understand how important those words were, how admitting to her own truth had always been more than just complicated, but almost impossible for the longest while. Maybe they would one day, once they heard the entirety of Dorothea's life story - or could remember it from a certain drunken Sunday night when she had told most of it anyways. 

Yet it was visible that they could grasp the importance of tasting and accepting freedom, of cherishing and seeking it out as well. The way their eyes shone in love and warmth was enough, right then and there, for them to share that knowledge as it was.

“Ok, but your gift…” Edie insisted again, torn.

“I have the two best gifts ever beside me as it is.” Dorothea squeezed their hands, chuckling as that made them blush. “Though I’ve been dying to see the look on your faces once you open these two.”

In the end they did manage to convince her to return to the room and get her own present, just in time for Annette to say her name and congratulate her with a hug, then make her beam and almost cry when she opened the bag and saw a book of music sheet for famous operas, another with illustrations from the Mittelfrank and a note that said,  _ “I saw you singing there when I was younger and it made me want to try it too! I’ll never be as good as you but at least it is something that I love and makes me feel better when I’m stressed. So thank you for inspiring me and please, don’t stop singing. Your voice is a gift to this world.” _

Unknown to Dorothea at that point, those words from Annette would inspire her later on. Unknown to Edelgard, who actually cried when she saw the fancy painting set and brushes that she had gotten, and Constance, that did the same due to the bright pink wrestling gloves that were in her own gift bag, that was just the beginning of the best years of their lives.

Ones that were lived in their own truth instead of the whims of others. Ones in which they had control over their destiny and not the other way around.

Ones in which they loved freely, loved wholly, and loved each other as well as themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wouldn't want to be Edelgard and have to find a gift for Rhea xD especially if the boss managed to be so spiteful toward me all year long too. Of course the pARTy was as disorganized as the whole gifting process before it but there you go. The girls did their best to make it a good night!
> 
> We're almost done with this thoooo omg. I hope you've enjoyed it so far :3


	8. Epilogue: A new canvas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Years have passed and a lot has changed for Dorothea, Constance and Edelgard. They greet a new day in a very different way, one that's a far cry from how their lives used to be.

"Dot, love, rise and shine! This is too much of a grand, beautiful day to be spent in bed."

"Thea, you are going to be late. And then blame it on us as always."

"Oh indeed she would." That was followed by a chuckle and the sound of a sweet kiss, both sounds already making the sleeping brunette open her eyes. 

It wasn't hard for Dorothea to remember a time when she had been awakened by a shrill alarm clock, the sound unpleasant even if she were to put her favorite song to play when it rang. She recalled groaning at the cold mornings in Garreg Mach, stretching on an empty bed and opening her eyes to migraines and hangovers, faint memories from the night before and a whole day at the company ahead of her.

And while that didn't mean her days there had always been miserable, tough and unbearable, she knew there were better ways to greet each morning that arrived. That she didn't have to curse an alarm clock until its next generation or wonder if she would spend all day in front of a computer, have to go after a client that lived almost close to the cliffs of the mountainous city and return before lunchtime (or risk missing it altogether). 

That maybe her days could start with a kiss or two, one or more pairs of arms surrounding her and voices echoing around the house instead of the silence that had hung over her apartment.

Now there she was a few years later, stirring due to soft sounds and gentle touches. This time there was no chilly wind against her skin when someone pulled the covers away from her, but the warmth of two hands caressing her shoulders and arms, squeezing her own with care. Nor was there a dull pain behind her eyes as she finally opened them, but a sweet smile she gifted only to her loves before each of them leaned in and gave her a small peck on the lips.

Constance was to her right, lilac blanket in hand and a cheeky grin on her face, shining blue irises that had already softened due to all the changes that had been happening in their lives. As it had become customary in the morning during the last few years of their lives together, she wore a baggy white t-shirt and shorts that indicated she was probably back from her morning run, the red glow on her face a contrast to how pale she had looked back in Garreg Mach.

Edelgard was kneeling on the bed to her left, lilac eyes dancing and humming. She looked free in loose clothes and carried a long, thin brush with brown paint on its tip, a smudge of the same color already on her cheek.

As much as Dorothea adored her paintings, which she had resumed doing upon quitting her position as financial analyst (and the company altogether), moments like those were even more beautiful for Thea, the picture complete and gentle in a way that no perfect sketching, careful painting and amazing canvas would ever be able to depict.

"Morning, loves," she saluted them, stretching and sitting up. She then leaned forward with a gentle beam, cleaning the paint on Edelgard's face with a thumb before returning the kiss. "Look at you, already being all productive so early on."

"Well, it's hard not to when Coco over there was baking us something for breakfast at six," El answered with a proud note on her voice, watching as Dorothea and Constance kissed as well. She scooted closer to the head of the bead, leaned in and took hold of both of their hands after setting the paint brush over the nightstand. "Also I'm very close to finishing that project so you know…"

"Ah yes, the extra motivation one gets for being near the end of their endeavour." Constance sighed, a dreamy beam on her face. "It is quite the rush, I often feel it when I know that victory is within my grasp - or should I say, within a punch. Though you could at least tell us what this grand project of yours is about, El. Your scheming and secrecy has been killing me for months."

Dorothea nodded while Edelgard just laughed, a carefree sound they hadn't heard at all in Garreg Mach but that had become more and more common once they moved to a place where they could start again. 

That place, something that had been in their past and now became their future, was called Enbarr.

The place that had held Dorothea's dreams, cradling and protecting them until she could return and reach out for them again, this time completely free from the chains of her past. After taking this new chance on both hands and embracing it, the now songstress returned to the Mittelfrank. Although her partners were keen to say she shouldn't have been surprised when it happened, she was astounded to be welcomed with open arms and wide smiles by directors old and new, by the audience that went to see her, this new version of her that sang with crystal clear notes and feelings that etched each word she uttered. 

Notes and feelings that painted a picture of their own when she was much as parted her lips, adding parts of her heart to characters, arias and odes.

If she had been regarded as good before, in those years that the theater was her release but came with the hefty price of her father being even more awful to her, she was literally being adored as a goddess now, as there was absolutely nothing diluting her talent, her voice. Nothing stopping her whole self from showing up at its fullest and shining on the stage that had known her before, that cherished her return right then.

Likewise Constance had gone back to the rings after so many years away from them, juggling lesser work hours on a smaller art company and practice sessions. Her father had screamed at her once she announced she would move again and leave Garreg Mach behind, on the day she signed her termination papers from RheART and decided she was done with that. He had screamed, asked her about her ideals, her dreams to make the Nuvelle name what it had been in the past.

The one thing Con had told him was for him to stop confusing his desires with her designs for her own life, then said a hasty goodbye and hung up the phone, immediately falling into her loves' arms since they had been around her for support on that important day. Maybe because of all the past represented to her, she ended up leaving many things behind, many of the books on art and history that had been given to her as a child and she had seen as important, as an heirloom of sorts.

Sure, so there was a shelf with space for her favorite tomes at home, the home the three women shared in Enbarr. Yet it had more books on kickboxing than art, though her research had found new interest at the local Enbarr University as well, the place that had just helped her publish her latest research on the Emperor and her loves ("a love story told through art", as she had called it) a few months ago.

The first thing Constance had packed and carried through the move with utmost love were the pink gloves she got from Dorothea some Christmas ago. They didn't accompany her for practices - Edelgard had given her an electric blue pair for her birthday the next year and those were the ones that announced her presence at the gym day after day. However, the almost magenta ones were indeed her staple on tournaments and also worked as lucky charms, something that reminded her of home and of all she had fought for even before she could even start throwing punches and kicks.

And Edelgard, Edelgard that on that morning was in her now signature loose white shirt and jeans shorts, silver hair stuck in a stunning braid in order to not mess with her work, had never looked so free in her entire life. As beautiful as she had been while wearing suits and dresses to work every day, something she still did on the (still often, but not as demanding) occasions in which she would offer financial assistance to a company or another, her loves were more than enchanted by her more casual looks, the smears of paint on her arms and face, the brushes she could be seen carrying around the house when she wasn’t out. 

The brushes that Dorothea had given her, a relic she treasured and used only for important, meaningful pieces.

The lighthearted feelings of love and freedom which were forever etched in her lilac eyes, in the smiles that she graced her partners with and the laughter and/or humming that traveled through the house whenever she was doing what she loved the most.

Enbarr had offered them more than just this return to the past that had been sweet but interrupted by external forces, by the wills of others that back then had been stronger than their own. It had brought them a chance to be themselves, to leave behind all that didn’t serve them and what had told them their dreams and wishes weren’t relevant, weren’t feasible in this world. 

That their way of being and of loving, the truth in their hearts, was laughable, awful or horrible as it was.

It had given them an incredible two-story house in which all of the extra rooms were decorated and fit to their passions, the one bedroom they occupied more than enough for them and the three stray kittens they had found two Christmas ago, the white, black and ginger cats that lazed on the foot of the bed while the three women started the day.

It had given them open blue skies like the ones Edelgard liked to paint and Dorothea sang about in operas, Constance running under them in the morning when it wasn’t as warm, the preferred time for most of her practices. The symbol of their freedom and their hope for what else was to come in their lives.

It had given them good dates in various places of the historical city, friends such as Lysithea, Ingrid, Leonie and Annette, a polycule of their own that had gone after them since Garreg Mach had become too boring once they left. Too judgmental and stupid for the path that those four also wanted to walk on.

As that day started and Dorothea, Constance and Edelgard raced downstairs (with Con easily taking the win as she always did, though truth be told the cats were always first), sat down on the table by their airy kitchen with its windows wide open so the morning breeze could welcome them, they realized right then that Enbarr had first and foremost given them time. Time to be themselves and realize all that it entailed, what it meant to craft a life according to their own designs, then to live it alongside the ones they loved.

Time for Dorothea to sing her truest songs, the odes that she would make on the spot and would result in the beautiful picture of her loves blushing as wildly as the crimson dress she had worn to that pARTy which, as awful as it had been, also marked the beginning of it all. The initial sketch on a brand new canvas that would slowly be filled with lines, perspective and colors.

Time for Constance to fight her father whenever he asked her to go back to Garreg Mach and apologize to Rhea, to return to her amazing career in Seiros Co no matter that it had been costing her happiness and her dreams in the past. Then to keep fighting later on, but on the rings of Enbarr and beyond once the national circuit became too small and too constricting to her talent, her prowess on the kickboxing ring.

Time for Edelgard to paint amazing canvases that were sometimes sold by Constance's company, by the smaller auction places which she favored - anything was better than a certain RheART, a business that once upon a time had been a giant, ended up falling from grace one year ago because it didn't adapt to the digital era and its demands. 

Time, so that their Edie could make her favorite, most treasured piece of art, an amazing portrait of the three women that the smaller woman casually hung beside their decorated tree in the living room, when Christmas came again and she finally revealed the surprise she had been working at for half a year. The simple, beautiful painting showed the three of them holding hands, Dorothea positioned between Constance and Edelgard, smiling as bright as she had on a certain night in which they were strolling through Garreg Mach looking for gifts.

The same night that had watched and listened when Dorothea stated who she was, declared her love for the two of them and accepted that she, too, deserved the love that was hers to cherish.

The path that was hers to walk on with her loves beside her.

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it's a wrap!!!! It was so much fun to outline and write this, i just really really hope this little story did them and their dynamics a little bit of justice. They're just so good together and more people should write them, just saying xD
> 
> Have a great day and a happy new year too!!! Thanks for reading this until the end :3

**Author's Note:**

> Molly!!!! Happy Christmas and welcome to your last secret sant- eh, secret Seiros gift, aka redacted one!
> 
> It was amazing to hear you talking about these girls you love so much (and tbh they're amazing). I hope this little thing treats them with all the love and care they deserve!
> 
> Thank you so much for being such an amazing friend, omg. I count myself very lucky that I got to know you this year. Love you!!!!
> 
> Lina


End file.
